


I miss you Gallagher.

by fallingforcas



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Army, Bombing, Coma, Cuties, Daddy Mickey, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fluff, Heart to Hearts, Hospitals, M/M, Machines, Marriage, Mushy Shit, Near Death Experiences, Skype, Smut, adding tags as I go, agruing, alternative-probs, boat house, breakfaaaaaaaaast, bropts, bum bum bum, cute proposals, cuteness, im a sucker for fluff, im gonna keep going with this, im shit at writing ...well i hope im atleast good, it makes me happy, short term coma, shouting, slight fighting-make up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has two months left in the army till he is home to his little family back in southside. While skyping Mickey an terrorist attack bombs Ian's cabin,leaving Ian to try help his other men get out aswell as surviving his deep blow to the head. </p><p> </p><p>(plus aftermath)</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wish I was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts for Fics to my tumblr im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com
> 
> i have six weeks of nothing,i need to do this shit in my time ok

Ian had two months left until he came home from his last year in the army. Thank god it was coming to an end,he had seen more deaths then he could ever imagine and he didn't think he could cope with it any more. 

The last couple of weeks had been a struggle as their military base was attacked was a group of Iraqi soldiers killing half of Ian's men. As leader of his unit everything was his responsibility. 

They moved to a near by safe town where they could track down the other Iraqi's and also make sure no other men would die fighting. 

After a long and tiring walk along the desert with his men Ian made it back to his cabin,at this time around 8 he would always skype Mickey,he really needed to see his face as all hope had been stripped from him,and seeing Mickey would just make everything better. Fuck he missed him so fucking much. 

'Mickey's on.' Ben called from his bed across the cabin,obviously Ian told all his group about Mickey he couldn't stop talking about him. Ben was older man,round about 30 and he had a wife back home with two kids,he related to Ian because he missed her like fuck. He knew how much Mickey meant to Ian,and how much Ian loved Mickey so he didn't even care when Ian would full blown talk about it. 

'Thanks man.' Ian set up his webcam above the laptop,adjusting it to show his face and clicking onto Mickey's call.

'Fucking finally! I have been waiting for you skinny ass for about an hour.' Mickey spoke harshly mainly for the fact he had missed firecrotch so fucking much it nearly killed him. Damn Ian missed Mickey swearing,he missed his kisses,he missed the touching,he missed fucking everything.

Mickey didn't look any different his skin slightly paler if that could happen,and his eyes fucking bluer than ever. Ian however had lost weight to his face from shit small meals and dirt was clamped to his body 24/7.

'hello to you too Mick,sorry I was late fucking desert walking again.' Ian huffed,sitting down on the near by stool taking in all of Mickeys features because he would be lucky to see his face for another two weeks. 

Its okay man,its good to see you haven't been fucking shot though' Mickey paused before he spoke again. 'I miss you Gallagher.' ,he had only just got used to actually speaking his feelings to Ian,even though Ian already knew how he felt through his actions he felt like home when Mickey said shit like that. 

'I miss you too Mick,its not long till I get home you know.' Ian stated,smiling because Mickey blushed at his comment. Mickey had a terrible habit of trying to hide it,but Ian could always see it. 

Ian heard a little sleepy voice on the other end watching as Mickeys attention went next to him and away from the camera.

'is that daddy,papa?' Ian could recognise straight away that it was Yev,after Svetlana left him with Mickey 3 years back ,Ian at an instant was by Mickey's side helping him raise him. His heart warmed seeing his little family on the webcam,he missed them so fucking much. 2 months was way too long. 

'yeh it is,you wanna see him?' Mickey asked lifting the sweet 4 year old on to his knee,smiling when he saw Ians face light up. 

'Hey big guy! Hows it going?' Ian was grinning for fucking miles,all he wanted more than ever right now was to be at home. Fucking army. 

Yev giggled and pointed at the screen. 'look papa! Its daddy! Look!' Mickey laughed at his son bouncing wildly on his knee with excitement of seeing Ian. 

'I know,i see him. You can talk to him too say hello.' Yev looked at the camera and bit his lip,he looked the spitting imagine of Mickey and he was as beautiful as him too. 

'hey daddy, papa keep saying he miss you daddy,he make me pancakes too with bananas.' Yev giggled,ian laughed at the way Yev tried to say bananas,his eyes started to tear up with the thought of being so far away. 

'god I wish I had some pancakes right now.'Ian groaned at the thought of eating those delicious things after all he had been living off soup and shit rice. 

'Well if your lucky when you get your fucking ass home you will see a pile waiting for you! You need some meat on your bones man' Mickey was always a some-what of a romantic in his own little way and he loved it. 

'fuck I miss you guys so much.' Ian slumped down with tears rimming his eyes,fuck he couldn't cry. 

'this two months is going to drag man.' Mickey replied knocking his head back in frustration all he wanted was his redhead back. 

'Papa know how many days you come back,because he counting daddy,he tell me.' Yev admitted innocently causing Mickey to blush. 

'is that so?' Ian raised an eyebrow grinning like a total idiot. 'Thats so cute Mick.' Ian laughed at the redness that appeared up Mickey's face. 

'shut the fuck up,its not cute okay.' Mickey acted defensively but coming from his soft tone Ian's heart fluttered because knowing that Mickey wanted him home so much just made him love him more. 

'papa cute!' Yev shouted out,grabbing Mickey's cheek in the process causing Ian to laugh harder. 

'alright,alright. Maybe I have but its because this house it too fucking quiet without your clumsy ass around. I just want you home okay.' Mickey mumbled slightly,but he knew he could speak feelings with Ian,he knew Ian needed to hear it. 

'I want to be home too Mick,I fucking hate it out here.' Ian's voice croaked as his body shook with fear he could hear distant gun shots from near by shooting try outs. The whole situation still shook him up. 

'I fucking hate you being out there. Ian,just fucking promise me you won't get hurt in this next two months,If you do I will fucking kill you myself.' Mickey was being serious now,he hated the thought of Ian getting punched never mind shot or blown up. The army scared the shit out of him because he knew there was a chance Ian could be snatched away from him. 

'I promise Mick.' Ian knew tears were starting to form in his eyes but he held them back,he didn't want to cry.

Yev yawned in Mickey's arms and rubbed his eyes as he watched his two dads interact. 

'hey tough guy,lets get you to bed. You say goodnight to daddy yeh?' Mickey scooped Yev into his arms bringing him closer to the camera. 

'Night Yev,I love you. I will be home soon I promise,but while i'm here you look after papa yeh?' Ian found himself feeling a tear slide down his cheek. 

'Night daddy,me wuv you too. I will try daddy,but you are the best of wooking after him' he yawned again waving as mickey left the laptop and brought him to his room. Ian wiped his face before Mickey got back because fuck crying right now,all he wanted to do was talk to Mickey. More than that he wanted to be here with Mickey. 

'fucking kid has more energy than anything. Tires me out man.' mickey wiped his forehead,and slumped back down to the laptop. 

'I wish I was there with you Mick.'

'I know you do Ian,but stop with all this soppy shit. Theres only two months left till you are home,you gotta keep strong I don't want you getting shot or anythin'. When you get here you can suffocate me in that sappy shit you love,because fuck I need to kiss you like theres no tomorrow.Don't even get me started on the fucking! jesus Christ. A year without your dick in my ass is a long time.' Mickey spoke softly and laughed a little.

'I love you Mickey.' Ian blurted out,he wanted to scream it from the roof tops because he fucking loved him more than anything. It was rare they said it to eachother but when it did happen it was the best feeling in the world. 

Mickey felt a jolt in his spine like something bad was going to happen,and Just as Mickey was about to reply an explosion blasted through Ian's cabin,the whole roof caving in and throwing him into darkness.


	2. Don't worry Papa.

It was all such a blur,Mickey didn't see it coming at all. He was just about to tell Ian how he felt and tell the asshole he loved him too,but then all he saw was blast of commotion and the webcam went all fuzzy and green. 

'Ian!' Mickey shouting hoping that somehow Ian would reply. 'Ian!' It was no use the other line was dead. He fucking sure hoped Ian wasn't too. Mickey shot up out of his bed pacing the floor while his face poured out in tears. This was the only time apart from when Ian had told Mickey he was leaving that Mickey had actually cried properly. 

'Fuck!' Mickey swung his fist and knocked the dresser over,he knew that it was an explosion that had hit Ian's cabin nothing else could cause the walls to blast like that. Kicking everything and anything he could see, Mickey trashed his and Ian's bedroom,screaming as plates and bottles smashed against the floor. 

'Mickey what the fuck are you doing?' Mandy stormed in shocked at the mess of the room and her brother rubbing at his eyes franticly. 

'Its..Ian...Its- Mickey couldn't speak,he had all these scenario's of what might have happened and each time his mind went to the worst one. 

'What? What the fuck happened?' Mandy grabbed at his wrists to move them from his face,or from hitting anything else.

'I was on fucking Skype to him,and … and something fucking blew up his cabin,the camera went off. Fuck!.' He tried to stop himself from shouting but he was just hoping that Ian was okay. 

'How do you know there was a explosion Mickey? The internet could have just gone off over there you don't know?' She tried to look into his eyes still a firm grip on his hands. 

'I fucking saw it Mandy! The walls fucking caved in and that was it,the fucking camera went off! What if hes dead? What if- 

'Stop Mickey stop!' she shouted trying to calm her brother down. 'You have a fucking four year old in there,keep it together! I am going to call Lip and then we are heading down to the military station to see if they have news. Just fucking stay here okay?Ian will be okay' she had to be the strong one otherwise everything would go to shit. 

When she let go Mickey slid down the bed to the floor,his head in his hands. 'You don't know that.' he spoke quietly even though she wasn't in the room anymore. This was it,he had lost Ian. His Ian. 

His felt numb,he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think,he had no clue if Ian was alive,or okay or fucking limping around somewhere. 

Then he felt a slight tug on his shirt,it made him jump from his own thoughts. Removing his hands from his face he looked down to see his bright blue eyed son staring up at him. 

'papa?' Yev rubbed his eyes and sat next to mickey imitating how he was sat against the bed. 

'Yeh tough guy?' Mickey managed to get out through his constricted throat. 

'why are you crying?' he asked innocently leaning forward to see Mickey better. 

'Daddy is in trouble Yev and he might be hurt.' Mickey's voice was almost a whisper he felt more tears falling from his eyes but at this point he didn't give a shit. 

'Don't worry daddy.' Yev stood up and stumbled in front of Mickey and gently wiped Mickey's tears away with his small cold hands. ' Daddy always come back,he has too,he has to take care....care of us.' Yev smiled at Mickey and jumped into his arms giving him a tight hug. 

Mickey smiled weakly at his son and kissed to top of his head. He had no idea how 3 years ago he was actually thinking of wanting nothing to do with this kid,he was more fucking grown up than he was. 

'That's right Yev,daddy will come back to us.' Mickey spoke with hope,he wanted to punch Ian right in the face for even thinking of going to army. He hoped Ian was okay,he fucking did. After everything they had been through they were meant to be together,that was what it was always meant to be like. 

'Papa?' Yev mumbled onto Mickeys shirt. 

'hmm' His breathing was starting to calm down but fuck his mind was racing with thoughts of Ian,and only Ian. 

'Do you love daddy?' he asked sweetly lifting his head up slightly to look at Mickey. 

'Of course I do.' Mickey knew that now more than ever. He just fucking wished Ian had heard it before the cabin had blown to pieces. Man he wished he fucking said it everytime he had seen Ian instead of closeting it in his head because he was too fucking scared to say how he really felt.

'I do too papa. I don't want daddy to be hurt,im scared.' He hid away and hugged Mickey tighter like someone was going to take him away or something. 

'I know little one,i am too.' Mickey answered,feeling his eyes sting from crying. Fuck he just wanted Ian to be okay. 

The silence in the room was cut short when Mandy ran back in a coat wrapped round her shoulders and a tears forming in her eyes. 

'Right I told Lip,he's coming over now. We are going to down to the station and see what's going on,are you alright to go?' Mickey could see the concern in her eyes because it was obvious she had never seen him in this state before. 

'Of course I fucking do!' he shouted,fuck he didn't mean it to come out like that. 'I'm sorry... its just.. its-

Mandy walked over and crouched down to his level putting her hand on his shoulder with a tiny squeeze. 'I know you are scared Mickey,fucking hell I am. But Ian would not die without a fight,he's probably fucking running through that desert now trying to save people. It will be okay.' Mickey sighed and let Mandy take Yev from him to put on his coat and hat. 

'Is he coming with us?' Mickey asked wiping his face down with his sleeve and stepping into some shoes. 

Mandy shook her head and chucked Mickey his coat. 'No,fiona said she would take him for the night while we see what's going on.' She lifted Yev into her arms and walked over to Mickey. 'I will bring him over there,you go with Lip. I will see you there.' Mickey was angry at how calm she was acting but he knew in his heart she was doing it so Mickey wouldn't go fucking crazy. 

'See you little man.' Mickey kissed the top of Yev's head and before Mandy reached the door Yev grabbed Mickey's face and pulled him down. 

'Don't worry Papa,daddy strong.' he smiled as Mickey stood there tears coming out again. When had his son been so grown up.


	3. he couldn't give up

A sharp noise radiated through Ian's ears as he gasped or air. Everything happened so quick his whole body shut down and he went into darkness. When he woke up all he could see was smoke,smoke and fire. 

Everything was burning,all the beds all the equipment. They were fucked. 

A sharp pain jolted in the back of Ian's head sending him drowsy as he scrambled his way out from under the cabins remains. Through all the shouts and gunshots he could hear a faint screaming.  
'Ian!' it was the laptop,but the voice was breaking up. Fuck,it was Mickey. 

'Mickey...' his voice weak from the blast,he coughed violently from all the smoke around him. He couldn't see Ben anywhere,he needed to find him. 

The rocks crushed his right leg and he screamed in pain as he scraped it out. 'Fuck'. The whole of his leg was cut and had some burns,he knew he wouldn't be able to run or walk properly for that matter. 

The only option was to crawl. 'Ben?' he called out,his eyes blurry from the smoke. 'Ben?' he called out once again. But there was no answer. 

Ian screamed out in pain as he leaned on his right leg,he was fucked.His head was pounding so he reached back to touch it,looking at his hand for the damage. It was blood. fuck. There was no one around to help him,and by the sounds of the silence of voices outside most of the soldiers were bound to be dead. Ian had no idea how he survived. 

'Gallagher..' is all he heard from across what was left of the cabin. 

It was Ben,he was crushed by a ton of rocks and poles from the cabins structure, Ian moved quickly to his aid discarding his wounded leg and his pounding skull. One by one he chucked off anything he could to get Ben out of the rubble. There was too much. 

'Ian,you have to go..' his voice was almost a whisper,Ian knew that the rocks would have crushed his body and he would have lost too much blood,but that didn't stop him from trying to get him out. 

'No Ben,I can't.' Ian would never leave a man behind,never. That was his number one rule,he could never leave anyone to die. Ben was not an exception. 

'If you....you don't go,You won't get out. Get out...before you get killed yourself.' Ben coughed out some blood turning his head to stop himself choking. Ripping his dog tag from his neck he reached out his free hand to give it to Ian. 

'You go and you find Mickey....God knows you...talk bout him so much. ' He coughed again this time more than blood came out. 'You...you deserve to live Ian.' he hissed at the pain when some rubble dropping onto him. 

'You do too Ben!' Ian couldn't shout everything was happening to fast and nothing was right. Ian's throat hurt so bad,he just wanted to get Ben out and made sure he got home to his wife. Ian gently grabbed the dog tag gripping it tight in his hand. 

'If you stay....we both die. If you go,only...only I do.' He was crying now,he mouth blubbering like baby.

'But...but' Ian stuttered trying to hard to persuade Ben he had to help him,but no words came out.  
'Go,Ian.Go!' Somehow from under the rubble Ben managed to shout. Ian couldn't move,couldn't cry couldn't do anything. He just stopped. 

'I said go!' Ben shouted once more,then Ian knew that Ben was being serious. It was true what he was saying if he didn't leave now then he would be dead,he wouldn't be able to see Mickey ever again. To Ian loosing Mickey was far far worse then getting blown up. 

 

The dog tag clasped around his neck as he quickly crawl out from the hurt in Bens eyes,his kissed his forehead and left. Ian managed to see an exit from the cabin it was far away but it was the only way he would be able to see Mickey again. 

Screaming with pain everytime his leg hit against the floor,Ian thought about giving up. But how could he give up on seeing Mickey's smile every morning,seeing his laugh at the most stupid things,feeling his body against his own....,seeing Yev grow up. No he couldn't give up. 

'We have a soldier over there! Get him in the helicopter now!' Ian couldn't see faces all he heard was voices,he recognised it to be his captain. His eyes were blurry and his bones were weak,everything was fading. Trying to stand up he winced in pain. 'You....you- but he collapsed into darkness. 

 

'Get him in there now!' The voice of his captain repeated through his ears as he felt someone grasp his shoulders and legs,it was slowly fading away and he couldn't see anything. Gun shots were firing but as he drew into his darkness they went quieter every time. 

The only thing he could think of was Mickey. His skull was bulging and he knew it was probably from the blast. 

Mickey stayed in his head,it was like his brain was replaying memories back to him. It was like a movie. It appeared when the gunshots finally got out of hearing distance and it felt like a deep sleep. 

Obviously he adored the moments of their sex,but his mind decided to show him more peaceful and sweet moments from them.

The moments played out to him,when mickey first kissed him after Ian on purpose of course said that Ned wasn't afraid to kiss him. 

The moment where Mickey and Ian were at the baseball field and they shared the can,and of course ended in some hot sex. 

The moment where he saw Mickey in the club,he thought it was some dream that Mickey actually wasn't there. The drugs he thought it was them,but no he waited for Ian till he got out. Brought him home. But home was with Mickey. That has always been home. 

The moment Mickey had first said 'I love you' that just replayed to Ian,over and over. It was the night of Ian's first big night terror,and Mickey blurted it and from then on Ian replayed it over and over. 

'I love you,you asshole there i fucking said it!' Mickey's voice echoed in his head,he felt tears fall against his cheeks but he couldn't move to wipe them away.

'Mickey...' he felt himself say,he didn't want to die. He couldn't now. But he had a sense of hope as he could still feel hands lifting his body up.

It about time that the darkness took over his body,his couldn't hear he couldn't see. He couldn't feel,but all he could do think about his little family back home.


	4. His everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip is kinda of a twat in this chapter but hey ho

Mickey didn't even hear a word Lip had said on the way to the station but he knew he was talking his usual shit. Lip always had doubted his and Ian's relationship always saying that Mickey was bad for Ian and would never be good enough. He was just fucking wishing Mandy would hurry the fuck up. 

The thoughts of Ian were suddenly stopped when Lip grabbed his shoulder jolting him to a stop. 

'Mickey,slow the fuck down. Don't you think you are overreacting just a bit?' Lip spoke as if Ian was fucking holiday not that he might be dead. Mickey felt the anger build up in his chest hoping to God he didn't punch Lip right there,even though that was his dying wish right now.

Shoving Lips hand away Mickey carried on walking as he spoke. 'Overreacting are you serious? Ian could be fucking dead right now and you are standing there like nothing has happened!' he was walking faster now trying to get away from the asshole. 

'Oh so you suddenly fucking care now Mickey?' Lip said harshly,catching up to Mickeys pace and walking beside him. God Mickey fucked hated him. 

Mickey clenched his jaw trying to keep in his punch he so dearly wanted to give,but he couldn't. For Ian's sake. 'You don't have a fucking clue what your talking about Lip!' 

'Oh i do.' Lip took the lead walking backwards infront of Mickey so he could face him. 'Ever since Ian started hooking up with you,you treated him like a bag of shit. I always knew that you were a waste of space and then what? you put that on my brother.' mickey scoffed at Lips words 'brother'. 

'Ian's life has gone down hill since he fucking met you,and you know what if he is dead its your fucking fault! You Mickey,You' Lip jabbed his finger into Mickey's chest only just noticing that they had completely stopped in the middle of the road. 'You were the reason why he went there in the first place.' 

Mickey gulped,he knew that he was the reason Ian had left for the army those years ago. He still blamed himself,every time Ian had to go back Mickey always wished his got his sissy ass in gear that day and had told him not to go. Hearing lip say that made it feel worse though,the fact that Mickey knew it himself was bad enough,but hearing someone else say it..that was totally different. 

don't punch him. don't punch him. he thought. 

'What? You scared to speak now because you know its the truth?' Lip smiled as if this was game. A game called make-mickey-feel-as-shit-and-small-as-possible. 

Bam. Mickey raised his fist in one fast motion,feeling Lips jaw crack under his knuckles. It was as if it was in slow motion seeing Lip fall to the ground his cheek slamming against the concrete. A trickle of blood fell from his mouth,but he laughed under his breath. 

Mickey was trying to control his breathing,he couldn't even think straight trying to hope Ian wasn't dead. He did not have time for this shit,for any of Lip's shit for that matter. 

'Thats the way to solve anything,the good ol' Mickey Milkovich style,no wonder Ian liked you so much.' Lip laughed as he struggled to get back up. 

Mickey slammed his knee into Lip's groin making him fall to the ground once again,his thrived in pain the wet ground soaking his hoodie.

'What you think you know is nothing what its like. I do care for Ian,you have no fucking idea what i did for his clumsy ass. When Ian was on his lowest I was fucking there for him,everyday every night. I did that because...because....I...where the fuck were you Lip huh? Your own brother and you didn't even come to see him when he was crying himself to sleep. Fuck you man,fuck you!' Mickey gave a kick to Lips ribs,he swore he felt one crack but whatever he deserved it. 

'What the fuck guys,what are you doing?' Mandy was running down the street clutching her side as she gasped for air. Obviously she had been crying her mascara was run down her face,her hair a mess. 

Lip spat onto the ground finding strength to get up. To be honest he was shocked by Mickey's blast of reaction he was certainly not expecting that. Staying quiet he started walking away from Mandy and Mickey heading to the station. 

'Fucking Dick.' Mickey mumbled under his breath,this whole situation was fucked up. 

'We have no time for this,whatever you and Lip have between you fucking cut it out! We need to see whats happened to Ian so come on.' Mandy was persistent,she grabbed Mickey's arm dragging him with her to walk. 

'Lip's right.' speaking quietly Mickey let out a breath he had been holding in for the last half an hour. Mandy turned shocked by Mickey's sudden words. 

'Lip's a fucker.' She shot back,she was with Lip and loved him but she knew what a total ass he could be. By far Mandy knew more than anyone that Lip causing shit,alot. 

Mickey shook his head swallowing his words down as a tear dropped from his eye. 'No,he is. I fucked up Ian's life,all this...it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't such a fucking pussy.' Lip was off in the distance pacing like a headcase so Mickey felt open and vulnerable,but Mandy was the only person he could really talk to like this,besides Ian. 

'Mickey,you did not fuck up Ian's life.' Mandy put her arm around his waist looking up at him. 'You make Ian so so happy. At first i didn't even know you were together and he talked about you so fucking much,it drove me mad. However he talked about you with so...so much fucking love. He loves you Mick,like big time. He doesn't blame you for anything,even if you were the one who fucked up his life , to Ian you-,' she laughed at Mickey's face because he eyebrows were reaching to high heavens. 'You Mickey,are the only one who can fix it.Plus it was rather you or that dick head Ned.' Mickey elbowed her side at the mention of Ned just causing her to chuckle.

Smiling weakly Mickey hugged his sister so tight she literately couldn't breathe. 

'What if he's gone Mandy? what if I never see him again?' Mickey let go walking again wiping his wet face from more fucking tears. 

Mandy sighed and followed him tears forming in her own eyes,she didn't want to think about loosing her bestfriend. 'Ian will be okay,I know he will Mick. If not I am going to fucking kill that shitface!' That made mickey laugh,but his mind couldn't get off the fact that his Ian could no longer be there. No longer there to hold Mickey,he would be all alone and he couldn't do that. Fuck he was crying again. 

'Hey,stop fucking crying come on,we will find him I promise!' Mandy reassured him knowing in her heart that might not be true but mickey needed to hear it. 

The whole conversation was cut off when Lip came running shouting at the top of his lungs. 'Hey! Guys!' Mickey ran over to the gasping Lip wanting to hear that Ian was okay. That is all he wanted to hear right now.

'What,what have you heard?' Lip had obviously ran ahead and asked the station for any information on Ian's camp and cabin,he didn't look to distraught so that gave Mickey a tingle of hope. 

'They said that there were survivors from Ian's camp,but they haven't identified who. They had a call from the sergeant there,he said that they had about 10 men injured and they were bringing that back to Chicago state hospital on discharge.' lip was still trying to catch his breath but he just kept talking,how the fuck he remembered all this was a mystery to Mickey. 

Hearing that there were survivors made Mickey's heart leap,but it all came crashing down because could not be one of those 10 lucky guys. 

'They said,there was an attack from a terrorist group. They don't know at least three cabins were shot down including Ian's.' Mickey flinched at the mention of Ian's cabin,no he couldn't be dead. Not Ian.

'We have to go there,we need to find him.' Mickey insisted walking in the other direction,he was heading for the fucking hospital to kick Ian's ass. Well if he was even there. Fuck he needed to keep positive. Fuck. 

'Mickey he could not be one of the-

Mandy interrupted Lip pushing her hand over his mouth to shut up up. 'Mickey we will go with you,I swear to God he better be there that shithead.' she followed Mickey,Lip trailing behind. 

All Mickey could think of was Ian lifeless in a camp,his body bleeding everywhere and crying for help. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking like that,he knew that Ian was stronger than that.  
Fuck he could feel tears coming on again,he had to be strong. Strong for Ian. 

Ian was his everything and he was not prepared,not now not ever, to fucking loose him.


	5. I am his family.

The walk to the hospital felt like a marathon to Mickey. Every time he tried to think optimistic the flooding thoughts of Ian trapped or screaming for help came back to mind. He knew he should of stopped him from going to the army,he fucking knew if he wasn't such a pussy none of this shit would of happened. Ian wouldn't be dead or dying. No,he must stop thinking like that. Ian,would always come back to him. he had too. 

Mickey could see the hospital in view,mainly because everything was pitch black and the only light was from there. he fucking hated them.   
Ever since he witnessed his mums death when he was 8,he had not once stepped foot into one ever again. Fuck,he was shaking now,his hands had gone cold but it wasn't the cold which was making him shiver. 

Mandy and Lip held back slightly because they knew they must give Mickey space. Mandy saw this as an opportunity to see what the fuck they were doing earlier fighting in the middle of the street. 

grabbing Lips elbow she shocked him out of his thoughts of guilt. 'Lip what the fuck was that about earlier?' she narrowed her eyes as Lip squeezed his lips into a straight line. 

'It was nothing Mands.' lip shrugged trying to get the subject away as soon as possible. 

Mandy huffed in exhaustion she couldn't be bothered with this shit,everything was falling apart slowly. Loosing her bestfriend she feared the most. Ian was the glue to everyone,he picked people up when they were at their lowest,even if he himself was not fully there. Mandy especially,when shit happened with Lip he was there. When shit happened at home,he was there. If any shit happened he was there like a bolt of lightning.

As she jogged to catch up with her brother she saw the fear in Mickey's eyes,the shaking of his arms. 'Mickey?' she asked,concerned this time. 

They were at the hostpital now and he had stopped just before the doors,like there was a force holding him back from going in.   
'I can-...fuck.' he was shaking more now,he wanted to turn back because this was his biggest fear. This place,it was a building full of death. Mickey knew that these places could take who you love away from you in a split second. 

Lip walked past not saying a word to either Mandy or Mickey,the sound of the doors caused Mickey to jump from his trance. 

'Mickey,come the fuck on' Mandy started,but seeing the fear in his eyes she knew she had to be soft with him. 'Mickey,please. I know...i know what happened with mum...but you can't just not go in. Ian might in there fighting for his life,he needs us in there. Especially you.; she jabbed his chest gently with her finger. Her eyes were red raw with tears but she didn't give a fuck at anything at the moment. 

Mickey didn't speak,he just slowly walked his way through the doors. breathing in deep to at least distract himself from the thoughts of what this place was. It was like a glistening palace of death. The smell hit him and he already felt sick to his stomach. Everything around him was quiet as now he was just focused on breathing which he hadn't been doing properly since the skype call. 

Lip was already hunched over the main desk rabbiting on to the nurse. The nurse didn't look to impressed so Mickey reckoned Lip had tried to charm his way in. That was obviously a shit idea,so Mickey scampered all his thoughts and walked over the desk. Mandy gripped his arm like she was going to float away if she let go,Mickey didn't want to say but he found that Reassuring. 

'What's going on?' Mickey asked his voice croaking from his fear in his gut. Lip jolted back and turned to Mickey.   
'She won't tell me if Ian is here or not,thats what the fuck is happening.' Mandy let go of his arm and walked over to Lip,pulling him back to calm him down at least a little bit. 

Mickey straightened up his shoulders as he knew that there was a slight chance there was going to be a argument bound to pop up soon.   
'Right Lady,ten injured soldiers were sent here less than half an hour ago,don't fucking say they haven't because we know so. So do your little thing on your computer and see if there is someone there under the name of Gallagher.' His tone was demanding but he wasn't shouting so that was something new. Well something Ian had taught him to do actually.

'Sir,I can't possibly tell you any of this information if you are not a family member,we can not tell our patients confidentiality.' This bitch was getting on Mickey's nerves,but he knew if he started shouting he would of no chance of seeing if Ian was there. Tapping his fingers on the desk to help his patience stay put he tried again. 

'I am his family you go in there and ask him that yourself if you don't fucking believe me. Now can you just type in his name and search if he is here,how the fuck would you like it if your ....your .' Mickey couldn't hold it in anymore it was the only way he was going to get across. 'Someone you love and wanted to be with for the rest of you life was hurt and you didn't even know if they were alive or not? would you sit there and let some nurse tell you that if you are not a family member you can not know if they are still breathing! I need to know if he is fucking here,because...because I fucking love him! ' Mickey paused as he finished breathing heavily as the whole thing just stopped him from breathing at all,he turned to see shocked faces from the both of Mandy and Lip,the mouths gaped open. everything had just blurted out of his mouth,everything he had been holding in for the past 4 years.

Lip looked slightly guilty which made Mickey happy inside because he wanted to show that dick how much he actually cared. Mandy just nodded and held onto lips arm tighter.

'Sir,I am sorry to hear that....I....I can see what if possible on the files,but I can't promise anything.' She sounded sympathetic now,she was cowering away and doing everything and anything possible not to create eye contact with Mickey. 

Lip stepped forward as he knew most of Ian's details because he fucking helped him sign up for the army in the first place. 

'What's his last name again?' The nurse asked clicking numerous of buttons on the computer making Mickey tense up,the fucking anticipation was killing him. All he wanted to hear is that Ian was there and he was fucking breathing. 

Lip nudged Mickey as he was staring into nothing,and for once in his life looking concerned for him . 'Gallagher.' 

Mickey watched as she clicked a few more buttons,each click draining him from anything positive he had left. 

'Ian Gallagher?' She asked,causing all three of them to jump up. Mickey's heart leaped at the sound of his name,his eyes widening waiting for the nurse to carry on what she had to say. 

They all nodded all unable to speak. The nurse looked up with sorrowful eyes. This made Mickey's heart to flinch,like he had been stabbed in the centre if it. 

'What? what,is he on there? is he name on the list.' Mickey was talking all at once just begging that the nurse would open her fucking mouth and tell them what it says on the files. 

'He is.' she spoke gently,Mickey felt his legs fall beneath him his whole strength was just washed away. Mandy quickly reached down before he had any chance of blacking out and brought him back up to reality. he wouldn't be-able to hold the tears this time.

'It sounds like there is a 'but' on the end of that sentence?' Lip snapped back,his hand going white from gripping the side of the desk. 

Mickey felt a rush of hope,hope because Ian was still alive,he was still here. His Ian was still breathing and he knew he had to see him again. Anything to see him again,he would do fucking anything to see that redhead fucking smiling. 

'Ian is in very critical condition.' the voice appeared out of nowhere,at first Mickey thought he was hearing things because nothing seemed real right now,but as they all turned they saw a woman with brown curly hair with soft brown eyes walk up to them. Clip board in her hand,and the usual white coat any doctor would wear hanging off her body. Mickey was shaking again but he made enough strength to walk forward to hear her better. 

'Critical what the fuck does that mean?' Mandy interjected first,she stepped forward facing the doctor right beside Mickey. 

Lip stood still,the realization was starting to finally kick in,he could loose his brother. The brother he had promised he would be there for,to never let down. he slid down to the round his head in his hands.

'Ian had a large blow to the head when the blast occurred,causing him a slight dis-function to his right ear,we are doing tests now as we are not sure if this will be permanent damage or short term. There was minor burns and cuts to his left leg and chest. One knee was broken servilely which will mean physical therapy for a while. ' ; Mickey felt his heart shatter piece by piece with ever word she spoke. 'When he blacked out we have been unable to wake him up from his coma.We have tried to relieve him from his consciousness but we are having no successful responses to our treatment. ' The woman seemed hurt,her eyes were tired and she looked as stress as all of them. 

Mickey couldn't get this into his head,none of those words seemed real.   
'A coma? like the fucking 4 years asleep type coma?' He was crying again,fuck he couldn't help it this time. His lip quivered as he tried to catch his breath once more. What if even never woke up,fuck. What was he going to do. 

With Lip still on the floor trapped underneath his hands,Mandy squeezed Mickey's shoulder. It was the only thing she could do,hearing those words herself she could feel her own heart being daggered. 

'We can not tell right now how long he will be asleep for,it is all determined on him. He is the only one who can get himself out of this now. I am sorry we are doing all we can.' Mickey wanted to believe her,he wanted to believe that these doctors and nurses were helping Ian all they could but he was still not fucking awake,he was still not seeing everything he should be. 

'When can we see him?' Mandy asked slipping her hand into mickey's to calm him down. The doctor let out a breath and looked up the clock behind them. 

'We are doing tests on him right now,but you will be aloud in about 3-4 hours. The waiting room is just there,you can wait in there.' The doctor clutched to her clip board and watched as Mandy left Mickey to pick up Lip from the floor. He was a blubbering mess,so was fucking Mickey. Ian was critical. The word Critical was the worst of it,it was like saying Ian was in the most worst possible state and he couldn't be helped at all.

Mandy was to busy with helping Lip stop crying to see that Mickey had totally blacked out. His body falling lifelessly onto the cold floor beneath him,he didn't want to think. He didn't want to breath. He didn't even notice or want to notice the crowd that gathered around him to help.

If Ian was dying he felt like he was too. Nothing had ever hurt this bad,nothing. His heart was shattered to pieces,the only thing that could fix it was seeing Ian smile that fucking smile that made Mickey's world better again.


	6. The strongest motherfucker in Southside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most of this is Mickey going back on his and Ian's life,I have missed out some shit but i mainly involved my favorite Gallavich moments plus the saddest

Mickey opened his eyes to see the cleanest ceiling he had ever fucking seen in his whole life. However he was led on the most itchiest and uncomfortable piece of furniture in his whole life. The clock was ahead a couple of hours,but Mickey knew that was just because he was out cold for fucking ages.

His face was still wet from tears,it almost felt like he had been wearing a face mask for about ten years. For a moment he had totally forgotten why he was led on a waiting room chair in the middle of a hospital,but thoughts of Ian came flooding back. The thoughts that Ian might never wake up. 

Mickey always knew that their life was shit,first of all they lived in South side so it was promised that their lives would be shit. However there is always that possibility that a couple of people would be able to get out,Ian was defiantly one of those people. 

Even before he had become in contact with Mickey,Mickey knew that the carrot top had something going on for him in the future. The only person who couldn't see that,was Ian. Ian believed he had to stay. That it was his duty to help everyone there in the shitty town. 

First of all Kash,thinking about that twat at the shop caused Mickey's stomach churn,but anyway Ian probably fucked him not for himself but for Kash. Then when the dick shot Mickey,Ian chose. He chose who he cared about more,and he chose Mickey. 

He couldn't forget his and Ian's first encounter,with the damn tyre iron. Mickey had never guessed that a Gallagher would be so brave to even walk into the house,never mind demand for his gun back and poke Mickey when he was asleep. Well that was the start of a fucked up life,but of course Mickey wouldn't change it for the world. That day he decided that Ian was the best sex he had ever had,and forever always would be. He didn't even know himself how them two fighting like total maniacs turned into the hottest sex he ever had. Wait maybe the sex they had at the baseball field was better? Okay maybe all the time was fucking hot.

At first Mickey had no idea why the fuck Ian cared about him ,because at the time he only saw him as some booty call. Okay,okay maybe Mickey wanted to be more,but he couldn't fucking say that shit,not with Terry as his dad. 

Then mickey was sent to Juvie,a familiar place for the Milkoviches,well except Mandy. This time Gallagher decided to make an appearance,at the time it was the riskiest thing he had ever fucking done. Mickey had already developed some feelings for the asshole and now Ian was risking his butt seeing Mickey? He wanted to punch him in the face,but really he didn't want to mess up that perfect face in front of him. 

The baseball field was the first time Mickey showed Ian any flirtatious signs,well that’s what Mickey had hoped. 'Wanna look for shooting stars next?' wait why had they never done that? 

The feelings for Ian were starting to get stronger each time he laid eyes on the fuckhead. Out of the moment and fear when Frank had busted in on them fucking,Mickey thought the best thing to do was push Ian away. Mainly for the fact that if Terry or any of his brothers found out,he and Ian would be fucked and lying in the dirt lifeless. So that’s when he said the words,the words he still regretted. 

'You're nothing but a warm mouth to me!' Mickey flinched at the memory of the words,he wished he had told Ian he could be with him,or told Ian that he didn't mean it. Hell he wish he could tell him now,he hadn't even spoke to Ian about it since that day. 

Ian started to grow older and taller,and even more fucking hot as the time went on. All he wanted to do or speak about was the fucking army. When Mickey got out of Juvie for good behaviour Ian was stronger and better. Finding out he was with some geriatric viagriod then he was one jealous motherfucker. Obviously at the time he would of never admitted that,but that is why it was so fun beating the crap out the old shit. 

Then of course,was the kiss. It was even more perfect then he could ever imagine,Ian had those soft pink lips which Mickey just wanted to taste till his mouth bled. The kiss which was a first for Mickey,he didn't kiss guys or girls. That was his rule,if he had kissed anyone they would be too attached and Mickey always thought he was not fit,and never would be for love. Well that changed when Ian came along,he had broken so many rules with Ian,why the fuck stop there. 

Ian of course went back to Mickey,but from then on thats when everything went to utter and total shit. 

The day Mickey had actually noticed that he had fallen balls deep in love with Gallagher was the day that fucked both their lives up more than ever. Fucking Terry,walking in on them was the worst day of his life. Wait now this day had gone to the top of the list of bad days. Nothing was worse than loosing Ian.  
Terry was battering Ian,and Mickey knew he had to atleast help him,even if that meant being pistol whipped then so be it. But terry being the fucker he was he made everything worse. Holding Ian at gun point,and calling the prostitute in to 'fuck the faggot' out of him,well that was the end. 

Seeing the pain in Ian's eyes that day broke Mickey's heart,he didn't want to do what his dad had told him,but he couldn't look into those pained eyes any longer. So he took control,doing as his dad had asked otherwise the redhead would of hand a bullet in his brain within a second. 

Mickey thought that was the end for them,that Ian would never come back. That Ian had enough,but now the fuckface was always coming back. Always wanting Mickey even if he tried to push him away. Ian would just never give up. 

Marrying the knocked up whore Svetlana was not a choice Mickey wanted to go through,but he knew what Terry would do with Ian. That he couldn't have,he just wished when Ian came barging in protesting Mickey not to go head with it,that he can caught on what Mickey was trying to say. 

He had hoped that kissing Ian how he did,would say how much he wished the wedding not to go forward,and how much he actually cared and loved him. But Ian was a genius but his common sense was fucked he was oblivious and just thought the worse. Mickey could see Ian cracking piece by piece and he knew it was his fault. 

After that all he saw was his pregnant wife,he fucked hated every minute of it,seeing his dad smile was something he fucking hated. The basturd. When the redhead came in his face all battered still from when Mickey had punched and kicked his mouth a couple of days before the wedding,due to push him away but Mickey knew Ian well. Fucking Ian would never give up. 

Then came the day,the day where Mickey couldn't stop Ian from leaving. His Ian,came in telling mickey all this bulshit about leaving for the army,and he knew it was him who had pushed him that way. No words would leave his mouth,just 'Don't' made it. But that wasn't enough,Ian was gone. He was going to the army and never coming back. Mickey cried and cried that night,he couldn't help it. The time he had actually wanted to scream and scream for Ian to stay,and that he loved him so much. 

Time went on and on,still no one had heard about Ian. Everyone was getting curious at Mickey's sudden outbursts of concern asking about for him,and seeing if anyone else had. 

Stepping into the building of grinding bodies and sweat smelling air freshener,Mickey couldn't help but feel his heart stabbed and broken at the sight of Ian brushing himself off some fucker with money. Thats when Mickey knew,he fucking knew that from then on he was going to protect Ian. No matter what. 

Yev was born,but at that time Mickey was not giving a shit at all. Even though Ian had pushed for him just to be nothing like his dad,Mickey just didn't want anything to do with the kid. Now he regretted this because of what a great fucking kid he was now.

The worst and best day of his life would be coming out to everyone,including his dick of a dad. Ending with Terry going back to prison and Mickey with blood plastered to his face,not the mention Ian's broken ribs which that night Mickey kissed gently to sooth the pain. Then the worst came,when Ian still had to go to the army,its when the bipolar shit kicked in. Ian lying in their bed doing nothing but crying,it broke Mickey to numerous fucking levels. Ian not getting out of bed for almost a month,to Ian bouncing off the wall like some lunatic, Nothing would scare him away,not even Ian shouting to him to leave. He was doing what Ian had been doing for almost 3 years,he was not fucking giving up. 

Suddenly Mickey's thoughts were shook away when Lip had grabbed his arm,his face hovering over him. 

'Mickey,I....er...got you some coffee.' Lip shook the coffee for mickey to grab it,sitting down to him as he did so. 

'Thanks.' Mickey mumbled grabbing the warmth into his hands,for some reason his hands were fucking freezing and he felt the lump in his throat to cry again. 

Lip bit his lip,how ironic Mickey thought. But whatever Lip was looking some what nervous and Mickey was not in the mood for some soppy talk,he just wanted his taller man back in his arms. 

'Mickey,I wanted to say sorry. I was a fucking dumbass earlier and I guess I didn't take in account or notice for that matter how much you cared for my brother. I just guess I thought you might be like your dad,but seeing what you have done for Ian over the past few years,it made me feel shit I guess. I have been a shit brother to him,and I took that out on you.' Lip looked down at his hands,waiting to be punched generally but instead Mickey just sighed and nudged Lip with his shoulder. 

'Its alright man,I have had it all my fucking life. Just because you were a fucking dick before this doesn't mean you have to be now,just go in there when hes awake and tell him alright? Because I have a fuck load to tell him,fuck. ' Shit Mickey hadn't noticed he was tearing up again until his face started to feel his face getting wetter. 

'He will be alright,its Ian. The strongest motherfucker in Southside,he is not going to let some coma take over what he has here.' Lip laughed,trying his best to stop mickey crying again. It was weird seeing the town thug crying and shaking all at once. 

'Wheres mandy?' Mickey wiped his face managing to get the words out,sipping at his coffee hoping it would stop him from fucking crying.

'She took the kids and Fiona to get some food,they were all starving. They said we could be the first ones to see him,it should be soon aswell.' Lip checked his probably stolen watch on his wrist. 

'I don't know if...if I can. Seeing him fucking tied up to medicine machines and shit,its just-' Mickey couldn't speak any longer he knew that he had to be strong,so he gulped and hoped for the best.

'Yes you can,fucking hell you are the probably the first person he would want to wake up too.' Lip shrugged nudging Mickey as he did before. 

'You may see Ian now,he's not awake but you can see him.' The doctor spoke calmly in her hands she held files,probably Ian's results. 

Mickey and Lip both jumped up pacing over the doctor in a instant,she pointed to room three. Mickey was shaking more than ever,but Lip grabbed his shoulder guiding him to the room. He wasn't prepared for this,he wasn't prepared to see Ian lifeless and unable to speak for fucking miles like he usually did. 

Mickey slowly made his way towards the door,Lip a step behind. Grabbing the cold door knob,he turned it,his hands shaking as the door slowly opened. Mickey couldn't breathe,he had been wanting to see Ian for almost a year now ,God he wanted to tell him how much he fucking loved him more than anything.,but not like this.


	7. You are my sunshine now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this,there are just so many fucking feels... I may have took one quote from Grey's anatomy,but its one of my altime favorite quotes ok.

Mickey hadn't noticed he had closed his eyes while entering the room.The smell of strong medication and clean sheets invaded his nose like some vile odour. Obviously he was fucking scared as shit to see Ian laying there,but he had to look. To see that pale freckled face,to see that red hair brushed up against the pillow. 

So he opened them,by that time Lip was already beside the bed grabbing the pale bony hand,whispering shit to Ian which was too quiet to make out. Mickey looked up at the bed,trying to take in everything he was seeing. Ian was all skin and bone,a slight tan on his face which some how wowed Mickey. The freckles on his face stood out like fucking stars and Mickey gulped because he would do anything to kiss and count every single one of them. 

Ian's hair was messy and brushed up in all different directions,obvious he had been moved recently. The oxygen mask rested on his face and his small breaths echoed through the room,along with the sounds of the machines all stacked around him. Mickey felt his throat clench up once more,he had not moved a inch since he had gotten in there. Nothing was more worse than this,and he was praying that this could of happened to him instead of Ian. Anyone but Ian. 

The wires from the all the machines were attached to him,like he was some fucking experiment. His left leg was raised slightly as his knee was clearly broken. There was bandages everywhere and this made Mickey feel faint once more. This was not supposed to happen,not to Ian. 

The beep from the heart monitor was like a siren to Mickey's broken heart,every beat kept him going,every time he heard it he knew he hadn't lost him. 

Lip was sat now,hunched over looking straight at his brother. They both spoke no words,they just looked. Mickey stood still,his head face down to the floor. He couldn't look any more,tears were falling from fucking everywhere and he knew it was going to be hard to keep it together. Oh what he would do just to hear that fucking voice of Ian's,or a joke he would tell randomly when everyone was not in the mood. 

'Ian,fucking come back to us.' Lip whispered,kissing his brothers forehead as tear dropped below him. Lip looked up at the statue stood at the bottom of the bed,the statue was Mickey. It seemed that they had been in there for about 5 minutes and Mickey had still not moved an inch,he stood there taking it all in. 

'Mickey,Do you want me to leave you alone with him?' Lip for once sounded not like a fucking arsehole his voice was croaked up with hurt and smiled weakly at Mickey,his hand still in Ian's. 

Gulping and trying to grasp some sort of air,Mickey's body quivered with fear. 

'Yeah...please.' Mickey fiddled with the ends of his sleeves as Lip slowly nodded and kissed Ian's hand. Stepping up and squeezing Mickey's shoulder Lip headed towards the door. He didn't want to leave his brother,but he knew Mickey needed to see him more than anyone. 

,Mickey could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't want Lip to have to leave his brother alone,but there was so many things mickey had to say alone with Ian,and now he thought it was the right time. Even though there was a possibility that Ian could not hear anything,he still felt he needed to tell him. he owed him that much.

The click of the door caused Mickey to jump nearly out of skin,lately everything was. Ian's lifeless body laid before him,his breathing slow and steady but I looked like it hurt. His eye lashes were fluttering and Mickey just hoped and fucking hoped that he could see those green eyes he so dearly missed. 

'Ian...' Mickey started,sliding into the seat Lip once taken out,he entwined his fingers into the younger boys hand and it felt like home. The home he had been missing for a year now. Clearly Ian couldn't hold back but as long as Mickey could touch his skin he felt safe. 

'Ian...Its me.' He felt stupid,but Ian had told him last time he was at home that people in Coma's are meant to hear people when they speak to them,Mickey told him it was bullshit and that all that crap was just theory and a way to make people feel better. Ian was so fucking persistent and believed it so bad,so Mickey wanted to see. 

'I...I am so fucking angry. So fucking angry.' He inhaled the clean air around him,looking nowhere but his and the younger boy's hands. The tears were forming again,but he was fucking used to it now. 

'I knew....I fucking knew I should of stopped you,you and your fucking army bullshit,you are so dumb you know that?' Mickey laughed through his veil of tears. His heart broke with the sound of silence around him,he was so used to hearing that giggle which would escape Ian when he heard Mickey laugh. 

'I was such a fucking pussy,fucking pussy to tell you how I felt. Well you know what Gallagher?.' He looked up to Ian's eyes hoping that they would open to the familiar nickname,but nothing. Ian's breathing still echoed the room,only that and the beeps of the monitor was really heard.

'I fucking loved you that day,....I fucking loved you before my shithead dad walked in on us.' Mickey continued playing with Ian's fingers,bringing them to his mouth to kiss each and every knuckle. He would of never pictured himself doing this a couple of years ago. 

 

'I never got to tell you how I felt,man I kept it to myself because I was fucking scared. Fucking scared of my dad,scared of what you made me feel. Fuck.' His lip shook with tears,he whimpered making sounds he had never heard himself make before. Resting his head against his and Ian's hands he let everything go,he let the tears flow out like they needed to. Seeing Ian like this was fucking torture ,worse than that. 

To Mickey this was death,seeing Ian cooped up in a hospital fighting for his life,this was not meant to be him. He was meant to be running around with a plastered grin on his face,laughing his head off about some dumb show he had recently watched. He should be there with Mickey,and If that made him selfish that fuck it. Mickey loved him that was it. 

Raising his red tear filled face Mickey managed to gather the strength to look back at Ian. Releasing one hand from the hold he had on Ian's,he reached up and swept the hair which had fallen upon Ian's forehead. His cheeks were rough and thin,Mickey could feel it as he stroked his thumb along his jaw,but nothing stole what he had fallen in love with away. It was still Gallagher,perfect fucking Ian. 

Cradling Ian's face,Mickey decided to speak again. 'Damn you.' his face was scrunching up with hurt as he spoke the words barely coming out. 

'This was why it took me 3 years to tell …..to tell you I- loved you.' the choke in his voice vibrated through the air like it was on speakers or some shit,but that didn't bother Mickey.

He scooted over the chair nearer to the redhead's face,his hand still gently holding his freckled cheeks. Even if Ian couldn't open his eyes he sure hoped he could hear every word he was saying. His other hand was still curled around Ian's limp fingers,whatever happened he knew he could not let go. Ever. Even if he was here till his bones would break they were that old,he would not budge. 

When did he become so soppy,oh wait. Since Ian.

So he carried on,tears streaming from his ocean blue eyes. 'You thought I was scared to commit?' he paused as if Ian was going to answer,but he knew he wouldn't. 'I was scared of this...scared of how much I love you.'  
Mickey leaned in closer resting his head against his lovers chest,it was uncomfortable but the feel of Ian against him made everything worth getting cramp for. 

'Scared that I would never be able to find fucking happiness without you,that's what I was scared of.' 

A single tear dropped from his eye falling over his nose to droop onto the hospital gown wrapped around Ian. Mickey tried to imagine Ian wrapping his arms around him like he always did,so he could stay there forever and never fucking come out. 

'I was scared of fucking this.' Mickey clutched tighter,making Ian's chest more damp each second that went by,each word he said. 

'Oh damn....oh damn you,you son of a bitch.' Mickey cried,his face beginning to fall deeper into Ian's chest. Nothing hurt this bad ever,no beating no fucking pistol whip around the head created as much pain as this. All he wanted was Ian to be up and fucking running about. He was so fucking scared that maybe one day he could no longer run his fingers through the ginger curls . 

He hadn't even noticed that he had lifted his whole body next to Ian's,clutching to his side praying to himself that no one told him to let go.Their bodies fit like puzzles,they always did..whether they were fucking or just cuddling they always fit together. 

'You know....you know what my mum always used to say.' Mickey laughed,he didn't know why he was fucking laughing,but slowly his chuckles turned into sobs and the sobs turning into nothing but silence and the beeping of the machines took over once again. 

'She used to say that If me and Mandy loved someone...we....we had to tell them.' He looked through his tinted lashes to see the none moved face of the redhead. 

'No matter what...we had to tell them. I-I promised that,and I fucking loved her man,I was only 8 but I loved her.' Mickey breathed heavily trying to control all of his fucking emotions but he just didn't care,he was only with Ian and that was okay. It was okay to let go and talk about this shit he had kept inside for all his life. 

'I never told her...I never got the chance,... my da- no Terry,would say if I said shit like that I was not a true man..I was 8 man,what could I do?' Mickey paused again longing for a fucking answer or some smart ass comment,but nothing. 

'She died,she fucking died and I didn't tell her I loved her. I fucking promised I would tell her.' Mickey was blubbering like he was eight years old again,everything was bursting from the seams he couldn't hold it in any more. 

'My sunshine …. she was ripped away from me.' He gestured with his free hand towards his heart,and then he rested it back onto Ian's cold neck which he had missed holding. 

'But then there was you.' Mickey smiled through his crying,he was such a fucking mess. What happened to keeping strong? He rested his cheek against the other side of Ian's neck as he played with the hem of the hospital gown,he was barley on top of Ian but he felt like he was hurting him.

'You and your fucking gleaming smile,and smart ass fucking comments. You......you are my sunshine now Ian,you- you stood by me when I had no one else...shit I still can't believe you stayed. I am so so fucking sorry.' Mickey was whispering now,he wanted this whole thing just to be in-between him and Ian,and even though there was no one else around he still wanted it to be this close. 

'I-I love you Ian Gallagher,and I can't loose you too.' Mickey hugged into Ian's side,his hand still roaming the side of his neck,the silence fell upon them as Mickey just watched as the chest he used as pillow rose up and down. The sounds around him were creating some sort of lullaby,especially the sounds of Ian's breathing inside of the oxygen mask,that is all he wanted to hear. 

His eyes were starting to get droopy from lack of sleep,but he was not moving if his fucking life depended on it,he stayed there. Letting himself drift off in the arms of his sunshine.


	8. Today was not the day Ian Gallagher was going to die,they had to make sure of that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others I am one tired puppy,but i really wanted to give you a chapter today.

'Sir...sir?' A non familiar voice shrugged Mickey out of his deep and reckless sleep. Sleeping was not a option usually in the Milkovich house,not only just because he had a crazy four year old running about,but when Ian was home they were rather fucking or holding each other. 

Out of all the things in his life when someone had shook him awake it was always a bad sign,so without question he shot up and grabbed the nearest arm he could reach. When his eyes had finally cleared and the person in front of him was in full view,he let go almost immediately. 

'Shit,I'm sorry.' he shot up,trying not to nudge Ian at all. The consciousness would stop him from feeling anything ,but that didn't stop Mickey from worrying. 

'I have to change his bandages,I am sorry sir but could you step outside while I did it?' the nurse was young,fresh faced and obviously born on the north side. Mickey saw the sympathy in her eyes,and it was almost he was looking into a child's eyes. There was no time for arguments,he was fucking starving and if she had to change them he would be back in time to hold his hand again. 

'Yeh,sure.' he didn't feel like speaking at all right now,nothing would lift him up again except the warmth of Ian's smile or the laughter which caused Mickey's stomach to flutter. 

The nurse watched as Mickey rolled out of the bed,cautious not to hurt Ian in the process. There was slight exchangeable of weak smiles,but obviously the nurse had clicked on that Mickey didn't really want to smile. 

Mickey kept his eyes on Ian as he walked slowly towards the open door,the light was beaming through the blinds of the room,causing Mickey to squint his eyes shut. 

The nurse followed closing the door behind him,leaving Mickey out in the corridor. The emptiness didn't last though as the Gallagher clan came pouring through the halls,Fiona carrying Liam in one arm and Yev in another. Mandy followed behind with Lip,it seemed he was still in shock from the news as his eyes looked black and heavy. Debbie looked distant like she had lost a limb,while Carl looked down,almost as if he was guilty for letting Ian this way. 

In a sudden burst of movement Fiona sat down the two boys and ran over to Mickey pulling him into a tight hug. He should of expected it as the Gallagher's were all up for fucking hugs and kisses,and all that about being one big family. Mickey wasn't complaining,he never really had a family growing up...besides Mandy,so this felt more safe he had felt in years. 

After she let him go he let out a hell of a breath,she had been squeezing him so tight he barely could move never mind breathe. 

'We came in earlier to check up on him,and you were sleeping. We stayed a while to speak to him,but we left because we didn't want to wake you.' Fiona spoke like she had pity on Mickey,he hated fucking pity,it showed he was weak. This whole situation was making him weak. 

The darkness around Fiona's eyes told Mickey that she had been up all night worrying as he was,her nails were bitten down small,a couple with blood smeared on them. The stress was radiating of her,and the fear it was almost as if all of them were wearing it. Especially Fiona,and she was basically Ian's mother figure,she brought that sap up from when he was pissing in a potty.

'Papa!' Yev screamed,he was some how oblivious when he had entered the hall to even see Mickey,he was too busy trying to steal Liams hat to notice his tired and worn out dad. Mickey knelt down,his arms opened wide for Yev to just jump into. The boy wrapping himself round him,making Mickey feel better than he had all through the night. Yev sure liked giving hugs,great ones at least. The Gallagher ways were rubbing off on him. 

'Hey Yev,how can you be so fucking hyper at this time?' he laughed as Yev was now tugging at Mickey's hair and chuckling to himself. He shrugged at the question,sticking his tongue out like the cheeky bugga he was. 

'Mick why don't you get yourself some food or some shit,you must fucking need it.' Lip mumbled from the seat he had taken a few minutes ago next to Mandy. His curly hair was all pulled and matted like he had been pulling a pulling with stress of the whole thing. 

Mickey felt his stomach growl,he looked up to Lip and shook his head. Hearing nothing but silence from Ian made him want to stand still,he didn't want to move or talk,so food was not a crucial option right now. 

Yev was still fiddling with his jeans as he stood up as fucking cramp was starting to kick into his legs. 'I'm not hungry.' he lied,he knew they were all looking at him like he was on a fucking show,but at this moment food was not on the top of his list. 

'Lip is right Mickey,don't be a fuck head and lie saying you are not hungry,take Yev with you and get something from the vending machine,he's probably starving too.' Mandy stood up,her hands on her hips like she always did whenever she wanted her way.  
Mickey couldn't shout and tell her to fuck off,because he knew she was right. They were all probably starving and quick bite might actually boost his energy up,up enough to hold himself together.

'Come on tough guy.' Mickey held his hand out taking in account that all of them were fucking staring as he walked away. Yev clung onto his hand skipping down the corridor basically dragging Mickey towards to the vending machine like he hadn't been fed in about a month. 

The vending machine was stacked high with junk which tasted nice but the after effects would cause great damage,some would say it was worth it. Others they wished they had never tasted it in the first place. This reminded Mickey of his and Ian's life,but of course whatever the effects or great damage he was always fucking worth it. Oh and Ian tasted better than any chocolate bar could try. 

'Can I have that one?' Yev eyes shone like stars looking up at a very worn out Mickey,pointing to a snickers bar resting at the edge of the row. Those innocent eyes could start a war,how could he say no to them. Mickey smacked his coat pockets in search for change,but all he could locate was a ton of notes.

Fuck it,he might aswell buy as much as he could if he was going to be here for a while. 

'Papa?' Yev asked,reminding Mickey of when Yev had asked if he loved Ian,he then slipped the note into the machine clicking the button to let out a snickers bar for each of them. 

'Yeh?' he replied shaking the machine slightly as they started to jam and he was not having that shit right now. 

'Is daddy going to wake up?' As Mickey had finished his process of stopping the chocolate from jamming,he looked down to see his son's tear filled eyes and snotty nose.The sniffles he let out were similar to what Mickey was trying to stop last night so he could atleast breath. 

'Of course he will. He might take his time though,and if he takes too long I will kick his ass for ya,yeah?' Mickey laughed even though his heart was breaking once more at the possibility that what he said might not be true. 

Yev started to chuckle,and the sound of the snickers banging against the bottom of the vending machine made Mickey shoot up. Yev quickly grabbed both of them and held one up for mickey to grab. 

Snickers never tasted so good at this moment,after opening up Yev's mickey devoured what small bar he had. Every bite just niggled his brain from that one day back at the Kash n' Grab where Mickey was dirty as fuck and a little shit. 'I like em' sweet.' those words which led to getting shot,but all things happen for a reason right. 

'Go back to Fiona yeah? I am going to clean my face and shit.' Mickey pointed towards the corridor to where they had just come from,so the little boy could easily find his way. Yev nodded still munching on his snickers bar,normally it would take him nearly a whole day just to finish one if he didn't decide to let it melt between his fingers. 

Mickey walking one way and Yev skipping his little legs the other,Mickey finally had time to breathe. Mickey stepped in front of the magically clean mirror of the toilets,staring into his own eyes noticing the bags starting to form underneath them like a dark blanket. The redness from crying was still lingering on his cheeks,two red lines burned into the skin. 

The water felt like ice,but that was what Mickey needed right now. Splashing the water up to his face,and rubbing his eyes,he just wanted to clear his mind. Ian was going to be alright,surely. That motherfucker has been a tough shit all of his life,why would he stop now? Hell he had the fucking guts to even try anything with Mickey,so why would be shy away from some coma? Ian was better than this,it was certain he would fight it. It was obvious. 

The silence was sharply interrupted by his name being screamed,it wasn't a normal scream it sounded as If the person was having a mental breakdown and couldn't breath. 

'Mickey! Mickey,come ...come quick!' It was fiona,her face was a mess,she must of replaced her mascara as it was running down her cheeks like black paint. The whimpers she released tinged in Mickey's spine,something was wrong. Something was fucking wrong. 

'What? What is it?,is it Ian?' Mickey shook her shoulders trying to get her to speak but she just grabbed his wrist into the direction of the halls. There was a lot of camotion around him,nurses running around equipment high in their hands,shouts and orders being passed back and forth around each person. 

'What the fuck is going on Fiona?' Mickey demanded now his question,he let her pull his wrist but he already knew where she was leading him too.The rest of them were huddled around the window to Ian's room,they were all speaking at once,arguing for no apparent reason.

There were doctors,maybe three all running in and out of Ian's room. 'Step aside sir.' one of them passed mickey,a defibrillator in his hands. Mickey knew what this meant,he had seen those machines in movies. The machines which re-started your heart when it didn't want to beat anymore. 

'Mandy what the fuck is going on?' He ran over to Mandy who was now curled into Lips chest,her back shaking with crying so much. 

'He....his....he stopped breathing Mick. His ..,heart...it just fucking stopped.' her face was soaked,her hair sticking to her cheeks as she slid back into Lips chest. Lip was also crying,but right now Mickey couldn't hear anything,except his own heart beat. It was beating like madman,and he felt nothing but tears fall upon his face. This was not it,this could not be it. His heart felt like it fell to his stomach,like a pile of broken mirror. All the blood drained from his face and the faint feeling in his body started to build up again making his legs feel like they would fall any minute. 

Fiona was continuously banging onto the glass shouting to Ian to keep fighting,Debbie beside her,hand in her hands. Mickey couldn't see Carl but from what he remembered he was sat staring into nothing,like his whole world had stopped. Carl didn't cry like the others he just sat in silence,hugging his knees,Mickey didn't know what was worse. 

He needed a clear view up to the window,he had to see what was going on. Everything to him was in slow motion,the doctors were running in pushing and pushing for Ian to keep breathing. The machine next to him was on a dead line,the sound was piercing to Mickey's ears. There was nothing more horrifying then hearing that sound. 

'Clear!' The doctor shouted as the first shock kicked into Ian's bare chest. Mickey placed himself against the window his eyes burning with the amount of tears which were flooding,how did he even have any tears left. 

'Come on Ian! Fucking...fucking come on.' Fiona rested her forehead against the coldness of the pane,her body sliding to the ground as she could see her own little brother die like this. 

'Clear!' The three doctors watched as Ian's heartbeat hitched but it was once again back to flat line. Mickey's heart felt like it was crushing and that all his organs were about to explode and just not want to work any more,his throat was tensed up and he was finding it hard to breath at all. 

'Fucking breathe mother fucker,Don't you dare die on me … Ian!!' Mickey shouted,pounding his fist against the window,the doctors didn't look twice they kept at their work,continuing to shock Ian's system and shout 'Clear.' 

'Ian!,come on Ian!' The shouts were screams now,he squeezed his eyes shut hoping that this was all just a dream,but opening them again he saw the same scene. Doctors fucking everywhere,placing the machine back onto the bare chest of his redhead,watching as it rose up with the shock and fell back down lifelessly.

'Ian!...come on man.' Mickey sobbed,his breathing was almost like a sob itself,his eyes flooding causing his vision to be next to nothing.

'Clear!' The doctor bellowed out sending another huge shock into Ian's lost body.


	9. You can't leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i kinda got aload of ideas from inception for the coma stuff,but yeh I hope you like it? please tell me if its good or not i really appreciate the comments. 
> 
> sorry for any spelling or grammar errors im on my phone and its so shit

Ian's eyes fluttered open to nothing but white. It was like a blanket of snow blinding him from seeing anything,he was cold too. It was making him shiver,he tried to grasp around him but it seemed he was lying on top of nothing. His body was floating,floating in this nothingness. 

Reaching down to his leg he felt nothing,no cuts,no burns. No hurt? Why was he not in pain,was he dreaming? Obviously he was dreaming,where is there a place where there fucking nothing and you float. 

His head no longer pounded and he was able to breath for the first time. This was scary though,he was all alone with no one there to tell him what to do. Or how to get home. It was like a cage,he couldn't stand up which was weird,if his leg was healed why couldn't he stand up. 

It had been like this for ten minutes now,a faded sound of voices echoed through his ears but it was pointless to try track it or see who was speaking because it disappeared instantly. It was like something was in the way,a barrier blocking him from....from...whatever was fucking happening to him. 

Thats when he felt his whole body move,like there was some earthquake forcing him to move in a different direction. Now he was on his feet trying to hold his balance,what the fuck was happening. 

The whole background behind him had changed,he knew this couldn't be real. Ian was stood unmoving in the bedroom he and Mickey had first encountered eachother. The first time they had actually been so fucking intimate. 

What Mickey didn't know but Ian was fucking confident he was going to tell him,was that he was totally and utterly right about the coma talking shit,because he had heard almost everything mIckey had said to him in that hospital the night before,his heart fluttered at the memory.

'Are you going to stand there all fucking day Gallagher,are you trying to get us caught? Jesus Christ.' Ian suddenly turned from the drawings and posters of guns to see a younger Mickey led waiting ontop of his single bed. Mickey was dirty just as Ian remembered,and the little shit thug he had always been. 

Ian walked over slowly watching as Mickey huffed in frustration. Could he see him? 

'You can see me?' Ian tried to touch Mickey's face but mickey swatted his hand away with a cold glare. 

'What the fuck Gallagher! I said no touching or fucking kissing alright?' Oh how Mickey had changed over the years. Ian was always told not to touch him or try any of that bullshit,but he always did anyway. Mainly to piss Mickey off because it always ended up with better sex,but because he wanted Mickey to feel as if he deserved to be touched like that. 

As Ian leaned in to go further the floor shook once more,the room knocking violently like someone had just shoved him hard in the ribs. Then once again he found himself in one of the most visited spots he and Mickey had gone too. The Kash n' grab. 

Mickey was sorting his scarf out,wrapping it tightly around his neck while slipping into his coat.   
'Gallagher that was good,better not fucking pussy out on me one day.' Ian darted his eyes at Mickey,he surely didn't remember Mickey saying that to him that day kash had shot him? 

Ian shrugged it off,he knew it was probably important but the whole Kash shooting Mickey in the leg senario was happening all over again infront on him. This time he saw his younger self running to Mickey's aid,this was fucking head of heels weird. 

Ian was going to fucking sick with all this moving around he fell to the ground in one massive thud,feeling cold against his face like he was now led on concrete. Opening his glued shit eyes he noticed he was in fact laid on top of a concrete floor. Just by the smell he already knew where he was,and he heard the same voice above him. He smiled as he recognised it immediately,turning onto his back to look up. 

'You know you can't go anywhere,you have to fucking stay you got that?' Mickey took a long and needed drag from his cigarette walking away to the usual stop at the baseball field. He was wearing the same tank top Ian had held onto while he was bending him over the fucking thing just after mickey had got out of Juvie. Damn he still looked hot. 

'What do you mean?' Ian was getting confused now,he was hearing shit that was not even in his memory at this point in time he was not fucking going anywhere? Stepping up and balancing himself next to Mickey he gestured to get the cigarette which at first Mickey was reluctant but passed it anyway.

'You will know,your meant to be fucking genius right?' Mickey snatched the remainder of the cancer stick into his mouth and inhaled blowing the smoke away from Ian. 

'Where the fuck would I be goi- Ian was cut off by Mickeys death glare,he was shifting beside him standing up doing so. 

'Are we going to chit-chat all night or are you going get on me?' Mickey asked smirking his usual come-to-bed-eyes smile. The words warmed Ian's heart as finally he was hearing something that already made sense to him.

The white sky above him was getting brighter than ever,which scared Ian. If this was dream,was that the end? Then the whole room shook once more causing Ian to smack rock hard into a random wall which decided to appear. 

'You don't know what the fuck you're doing Ian.' For once he knew he had flown through time because Mickey had only recently started calling Ian by his first time. By this time he had never guessed it would be the day of Mickey's wedding. When did he even say that? 

'Mickey?' Ian stuttered,the room was not steady everything was starting to shake a little. 

'Don't ask all fucking oblivious Ian,you waltz in here telling me not to go through with this shit even though its to save your ass? Nah.' Mickey pulled off his bow tie which was hanging loosely around his neck. 'You gotta get out of here Ian,before its fucking too late.' then Mickey disappeared,the whole Image was gone in a instant. What the hell was he going on about. 

That's when this time the room didn't shake when it wanted to show Ian something different,it slowly painted the scene,the scene which happened not that long ago,they were in Mickey's bedroom. He had walked in trying to wake up ian,but he couldn't budge. Ian stood and watched at the pain in front of him,at the time he had never noticed the true hurt Mickey had felt that day. Hell he didn't even know that Mickey had shouted at everyone saying Ian was going to stay with him. 

It was turned to day later,Ian knew because Mickey was hunched over the side of the bed whispering things to Ian. Ian remembered those words,he told him that everything was going to be okay. That no matter what Mickey would never leave,that he find him help and get him back to himself again. Ian obviously was unresponsive but Mickey being Mick never gave up. 

Ian stumbled backwards as the older boy stepped away from the bed turning slowly towards Ian.   
'You can't leave me Ian,you said you never would.' Mickey pushed Ian backwards,it wasn't rough but he still fell slightly back,he was still weak on his feet. 

'Mickey I woul-

'I can't loose you too!' Mickey shoved harder this time,sending Ian tumbling backwards into a dresser,the piled up empty bottles smashed against the fall as they were sent falling down. 

'Fucking breathe mother fucker...breath!' Mickey screamed out,Ian's heart was racing like a horse what the fuck was Mickey even saying. The room around them disappeared but Mickeys stayed put still pushing Ian. Over them like a speaker vibrating at his feet there was a distant beep,it kept going and going as Mickey spoke again. 

'Don't you dare die on me...Ian!' Ian was pushed once again,he hadn't even noticed Mickey was crying his eyes getting more dark underneath every time he spoke. Then suddenly that's when he heard it.... 

'CLEAR!' the whole room shook,sending his ground to the floor,but that didn't stop Mickey from slapping his chest. Ian then clicked on,that fucking noise was it a heart monitor? Was he fucking dying. 

'Ian,come on! Ian!'Mickey pounded his fists at Ian's chest like a defibrillator to its patients chest. Wait was that what was really happening? It sounded like rocks were collapsing all around them but he was just sure that was the fucking dream breaking apart that he was trapped in.

Mickey's voice was screaming in pain,he was crying all over the place and Ian wanted to hold him and kiss those tears away but he found himself unable to move.The feel of wires trapping him from moving was more persistent now. It felt as if he was being helped to breath,like he was wearing a mask of some sort. 

'CLEAR!' the words blared out again as Mickey was still punching at Ian's chest. Ian couldn't feel it but each time his whole body lifted up with shock and pressed down again. The beeping sounds were radiating his ears getting louder each time 'Clear' was shouted. 

 

'Ian......come on man.' The older boys voice was soft now,he rested his hands against Ian's chest stroking over the abs he had gained during the army. Then he reached down kissing into his collar bone,biting slightly as he got to some skin,then kissing a trail of gentle wet kisses down Ian's shivering stomach. 

'CLEAR!' The shock was unbearable Ian felt his whole body shoot up and the blood repulsed around his body,everything around him where ever he was,was starting to sound clearer. His eyes hurt so he didn't even bother to try opening them and his chest burned. 

The beep was loud,more than loud. More like next to your god damn ear loud. Ian twitched under the touch of cold machinery and the smell of clean sheets. The body he held felt heavy and itchy,and everything seemed to fucking hurt. 

'We have a heartbeat!' Screamed a unfamiliar voice,they sounded stressed and under pressure. That's when he felt hands everywhere all over his body,they were hooking him up to something of some sort and just as they released whatever was covering his face it was slammed back on again. The beeping contraption was sounding steady,feeling just like Ian's heart.

Ian knew he could do it,he knew he had to try. First he moved his fingers,it hurt like fuck but at least he still had strength somewhere. 

Then the light seeped through his lids,burning what seemed holes into them it was so bright. All at first he could just see orange and green orbs floating around as his eyes adjusted to the light. Everything was blurry and there were bodies running around everywhere,one of which grabbed gently at his face to turn to him. The sound of the mask he was wearing the only real fucking sound he heard. 

'Ian,can you hear me?You are in Chicago state hospital,you are going to be okay.'The doctors voice sounded like he had heard it somewhere before,like when he was sleeping he heard her explaining of some sort. 

'You're awake now,you will be fine I promise' The doctor reached down checking his heart beat once more before making sure there were nurses there the check on him. 

Ian's eyes burned like hell,but it was worth it because looking straight a head he could see Mickey pacing around pulling at his messy black hair. Ian tried to smile as he saw the doctor exit the room to explain to everyone that Ian was actually awake,but everything was a challenge,his body was just to fucking weak. 

That's when he started to feel tired again,this time he couldn't help it. his eyes just jammed shut sending him into sleep once again,but this time it wasn't a fucking coma,more like a fucking silent dream of happiness.


	10. Thankyou for caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn;t good as the other ones,i just wanted to write one with a bit of Debbie and Mickey talking,because i love their bropt moments
> 
> not sure how many chapters to do with this so i will just keep going if people like ittt
> 
> (chapter 11 probably tonight)

'We have a heartbeat!' the words rang like a fire alarm through Mickey's head,he clamped his fists against the window in shock and was unable to move. For a moment he had thought he had utterly and totally lost Ian but hearing the doctor blare that out,his heart was starting to re-charge. It was almost as if he,himself had to be revived through shock to even move. 

It had seemed that no one else had heard it as they were all still clutching one another like they could never let go. Yev was hanging off Mickey's leg shaking like dog as he had no fucking idea what was going on. To be honest neither did Mickey,he didn't know what to feel. He felt anger in his chest,he didn't know why. Maybe the fact that he had let himself go so weak,but it wasn't that. It was more because the doctors had let this happen,they had allowed Ian to let go and his heart to just stop. He knew it wasn't his place to shout and patronize them for doing their jobs,but surly they could of prevented it. 

The sound was starting to regain around him,the cries of the people around him,the rush of all the machinery in and out of Ian's room. Mickey stole a glance through the window to see if they were still shocking the redhead,but they weren't. Was he alive? what the fuck? had they given up. but he was sure he had heard them speaking of a heart beat. The machine was too far away and to confusing to even understand,but Mickey was sure he could make out a faint jitter in the line to show that Ian was breathing again. 

His heart leaped out of his chest nearly,he felt his legs crumble again but this time he was standing his hold on everything. There was no time to cry and be a girl about this,he had to find out what the fuck had happened,and if Ian was opening his god damn eyes yet.

That's when he heard it...'Ian,can you hear me? You are in Chicago state hospital,you are going to be okay.' The doctors voice was near to reassuring but it just made Mickey want to curl up in a ball and hide. He wasn't sure if she was just talking out of the moment or if Ian had opened his eyes and been like 'What the fuck' and she had to tell him what's what.

It was aggravating because all he wanted to do was go in there,first of all shake that asshole for even thinking he could leave Mickey,and just to kiss that god damn face of his. It was more quieter now,it was strange how none of the Gallagher’s or Mandy had noticed that they weren't shocking Ian anymore. That was a horrifying and traumatic moment for Mickey because he knew he could of lost the only person who actually cared in the way he wanted them too. That sunshine he was longing for all of his shitty life was nearly ripped away from him. 

The doctor was still mumbling to Ian at the side of his bed,they were too far away too and the window had steamed up from Mickey's breath,so it was impossible to see if Ian had his eyes open. 

Mickey pulled at his now messed up,black hair trying to figure out how he could possibly go in there and stay strong. It was bad enough seeing Ian asleep and none moving,but he knows as soon as he goes in there Ian is going to act like everything is fine,he would just say that it was nothing and everyone should go home. Fuck Ian's selfless ways Mickey was staying no matter what that redhead tried to say. 

The Doctor walked out sweating beaming across her forehead,at least she didn't look upset or fucking ashamed so that was something. Wiping her hands onto her white jacket she began speaking to them. Fiona had risen from the ground wiping her face franticly,her face in a state of confusion as she didn;t understand why the doctor was even out there. 

'I know this was all a big shock to you all,Ian's heartbeat was lost for a minute and we did everything we could to revive him. Luckily he responded the shocks we sent him and he managed to regain his breathing. His heart is weak but we are trying our best to keep it steady so he is comfortable. As I know you all want to know,Ian has woken up but we had to let him rest a little longer to build up his strength.' The doctor was so calm,like Ian wasn't even dying under five minutes ago. 

Flaring his nostrils Mickey tensed up,he didn't understand anything really what the doctor had said but he sure did have a lot of questions. 

'How the fuck could you let that happen? I thought your job was to keep him alive!' Mickey blared out shrugging off Lips sudden grab on his shoulder. 

The doctor flinched at the sudden outburst but breathed in to let out her response.  
'Sir,we can not control everything his heart does. We kept his breathing intact and made sure he was okay,we could not stop his heart failing before. That is something of the human body we can not stop.' Mickey didn't give a shit about all the science bullshit she was referring too. The anger in his chest could not go away,he had to keep going even if he didn't want to. 

'Plus why the hell are you telling him to sleep again? I thought that was the fucking problem in the first place!' Mickey felt his sister grab his arm not to pull him back but to whisper into his ear. 

'Mickey...she is trying to do her job. Please don't be a fucking dumb-ass and get chucked out before you can seen Ian.' It was almost as if she was having ago at him through whispers,lets face it,it would always work. Mickey lowered his shoulders and looked behind him seeing the faces of scared but yet understanding faces. 

Before Mickey could try to apologize or even ask anything else Lip butted in,pushing both Mandy and Mickey aside. This pissed him off because what the fuck was he thinking,Mickey wasn't even done speaking. 

'When can we see him?' Lip tried not to sound like his whole world was breaking apart a couple of minutes ago,he put on his best voice and remained his strong self. 

'Well visiting hours are in half an hour,so we can keep him resting till then and you can go see him. When you go in please watch out for the machines as he’s hooked up to many of them,with his critical state,and what had just happened we must keep him in,his heart is very weak right now..' The doctor answered lip,looking apologetic to Mickey who was mumbling shit under his breath.

'Thanks for everything Doc.' Lip squeezed her shoulder,hopefully making her feel safe around them again due to mickey's sudden relapse of anger. Sitting down next to Carl who was still in a state of shock,he hugged him tight as he knew that Carl was not a character to show he full emotions. 

Mickey watched as all the Gallagher’s were trying to rebuild themselves up after Ian's heart stopped,they were all hugging...the usual Gallagher traits...and sharing encouraging words to each other. Mickey felt like he was in a support group or some shit,they were all sat around soaking each others sadness and sharing words to help push that away. He didn't want to admit but it was kind of helping,nothing beats family. Wait did he class himself as family to them? Do they to him?

Yev and Liam were running around like idiots wearing their coats around their heads,it upset Mickey because he wished he could be like them,oblivious to hurt and not having a care in the world. Back then as a kid you didn't give a shit what happened around you unless it involved toys or food,and you had no emotions or worries. All you wanted to do was grow up and be big and strong like the rest f adults,unknowing what fucking life throws at you it happens like a flash. You are unable to see thats going to happen,and that scared he hell out of Mickey.

Lip was still hugging Carl and Mandy had left to go to the bathroom with Fiona,so it just left Mickey watching the kids run around,it was making him dizzy but anything to take his mind of this whole thing. 

Suddenly he saw the little red Gallagher place herself next to him,nudging his shoulder with her own he felt relaxed to have someone actually talk to him.

'Thankyou.' She mumbled under her breath,watching Mickey as she waited for a reply. Obviously he had no idea what the fuck she was talking about,he hadn't done anything why was she thanking him? 

'For what?' he darted back,glaring at her with confused spread across his face. The face in which was still red and flushed from crying like he had opened a factory of onions. 

'For caring for Ian...for having ago at that Doctor.' Mickey narrowed his eyes at her,how was swearing at a doctor who just saved Ian's life a good thing?

'We were all thinking it,but none of us would of actually said it. It showed that you actually care for Ian,I would just like to thank you for that. He deserves to be cared about,and everyone doubted you,but I never did.' Debbie smiled weakly she was still hurting too,but she needed to tell Mickey this as she had seen how broken and distant he had become. 

'Er...Thanks I guess.' his mumble and blushed face caused Debbie to smirk,the smirk reminded him of Ian because Debbie and Ian were just the same. They were always fucking extremely happy and willing to do anything which was a challenge. They both never gave up and oh yeah....the obvious the red hair. The red hair which was impossible to miss or not love. 

Fiona and Mandy stomped back looking clean and fresh from cleaning up. They placed themselves on the nearest chairs,Fiona eyeing up the little interaction between Debbie and Mickey,she had never seen them talk unless Ian was there rabbiting on,so this was new. 

'What are you two mumbling about?' She asked pointing to Liam and Yev to get them to calm down,as the whole hospital by now probably heard them running and giggling. 

'Nothing.' They said in innocent union,they both turned their heads simultaneously not speaking another word that anyone could hear. 

Before Fiona could reply back or try to get Lip to bring Carl to get some food,the doctor barged out of Ian's room,they didn't even know she had gone back in there? But she smiled and quickly glanced at the clock. 

'You may see him now.' She spoke calmly watching as they all gathered themselves to go into the room,Mickey felt his heart fall down through to his stomach,well this should be interesting.


	11. Missed ya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to keep going with this? is that a good idea. I am really wanting to carry this on

As expected the Gallagher clan barged through the doors like it was a 100 meter race,Mickey waited back as obviously he wasn't going to intrude in this whole family-hugging shit. Yev was with them so Mickey decided the best thing to do was sit in the chair in the corner and watch them all surround Ian. 

Ian's eyes were finally open and fluttered in shock at the amount of people around him,he looked around as if he didn't know this much people actually cared for him. But he was always oblivious to that.It was hard for him to even decipher words than say them but he still had his eyes to look at them all,the eyes which wanted to cry rivers at this point. A year had nearly gone by and this is his first meeting with them again? it made his heart hurt to some extent,until he saw Mickey slouched in the corner. His leg was hurting like a bitch,and the pounding in his head had finally stopped...for the moment.There was something he felt with his ear that wasn't right,like he had lost some part of his hearing. Nothing hurt like his lungs,everytime he breathed it was like a brick to the chest.

His mouth twitched into a smirk as his and Mickey's eyes locked together. It was all interrupted of course by the swarm of questions and hugs from the rest of them. Yev bolted on top of the bed and jumped into Ian's arms,hearing the groan of the redhead as he basically kicked his chest. 

'Hey Daddy!' Yev clutched tight to Ian's chest as he felt his dad's hand stroke his head. 

'Hey buddy,are you....you okay?' Ian breathed,it was hard to speak after just nearly loosing his life,but hey ho he needed to speak at least. His body couldn't contain what he was feeling right now,he wasn't sure if it was love,sadness,fucking anger,he had no clue. 

'Yeahh,We missed you though Daddy!' Yev giggled rolling next to Ian to snuggle into his side. 

'Damn right we fucking did!' lip slapped Ian's shoulder while balancing a rather sleepy Liam on his hip. It almost looked like he was the ultimate housewife. Ian giggled weakly at the thought,taking sneaky glances to his universe in the corner of the room,frowning as he saw Mickey biting his nails right down. 

Fiona threw in a hug,tears still filling her eyes. 'We thought we lost you,what could we do without our Ian?' she didn't want to remind them all of what had happened earlier but they all seemed to nod at the words. 

Debbie was next,her ginger curls now tied up in a pony tail to clear it off her face. 'Ian,I missed you!' she was stood on Ian's other side of where Yev was now playing with Ian's hair,so she decided she might as well join in the hug fest. Ian kissed her head before wiping her newly formed tears away. 

'Hey,hey! Don't you cry,I'm here aren't I?I ain't going no where.' Debbie nodded into his neck,then letting go to give Mandy her turn on the whole -we-love-you-Ian-bandwagon. Not that he was complaining,he was just not used to all this attention,plus all he wanted to do was see if Mickey wasn't on the total borderline of weakness. 

'You fucking dumbass! You should of never gone to that army shit,just fucking shoot guns down under the El now,alright?' Mandy punched him in the arm,he jumped at her fist as he was still weak but laughed anyway. There was no time to have a go at her for that, as he could see the fear and sadness that was in her eyes. 

Mickey flinched at the word Army. He had still remembered what Lip had said about it being his fault,and he was having a hard time believing that it wasn't his fault Ian had gone. Because it was,that day he knew he had to do something....something to stop Ian from getting blown up like he fucking did. Ian deserved better than him,he always did. Mickey kept quiet as he didn't want to be the weak one now,he couldn't show Ian that because...fuck...that would just make Ian so much worse. 

Carl still hadn't said a word and was still glaring at all the machines around them,he glanced at Ian trying to grasp everything in,but he couldn't. For some reason he felt guilt,he felt it because he could of stopped Ian from getting into this state,a state where he could hardly speak,where he could not even stand. They all could of stopped it. 

'Carl...' Ian gasped his breathing was still shit as before they all came in the doctor had removed his oxygen mask,he had noticed Carl's weird quiet presece and knew instantly there was something wrong. 

'Yeh Ian.' Carl mumbled,it was so low Ian could only get his name from the sentence. Ian had sworn he had lost part of his hearing in his right ear but he couldn't tell,everything seemed to quieter on that side,but he just pushed that thought away. 

'You okay?...I mean,you are a bit quiet.' Ian watched as all the attention suddenly hit onto Carl,who was backing up towards Mickey now. Mickey had no clue why,he couldn't defend the kid,he had no fucking clue what was going on,he himself was scared for the way Carl had been acting. 

Fiona walked up to him grabbing him into a hug before she felt him push away. 'It's...It's I just don't want to see you like this,ya my brother you know?' he was fiddling with his fingers now trying his best to not stare into Ian's eyes as he spoke. Fiona nudged him slightly in a gentle gesture,Ian smiled at the care of his brother. Carl wasn't just a -pyhsco-kid-with-a-knife-collection.

'And you lil' Gallagher,can you walk yet?' Ian looked up at Liam who was now nearly drifting off into Lips arm. 

Fiona nodded,a proud and smug look splashed across her face,she even recorded it to show Ian when he got back. She was so fucking glad she did,she didn't know then that he might have died a couple of months later. 

Ian grinned his ever so trade mark grin,causing Mickey to look up and notice it. 'Look at you all grown up! ... and you Yev,you grown some rather long legs big guy.' Ian pointed at the pale white legs resting against him,trying his hardest to tickle Yev with what strength he had. 

'Stop it daddy,stop it!'Yev giggled trying to release himself from Ian's grip of him. Fiona looked at Mickey noticing the sadness and longing in his eyes,she sighed and looked over to Lip who was doing the exact same thing. 

Mandy was now looking over at her brother seeing the strangeness but she knew that Mickey was only just getting used to all the fluffy shit with Ian,so she walked over to comfort him. Whispering in her ear dispite the looks from the rest of the room she spoke to Mickey. 

'Hey Mick,its okay you know,to actually go fucking speak to him?' she had a snarky tone but it was hardly working when she had to whisper so Mickey just breathed in heavily. 

After mickey;s long pause Mandy was having none of his shit,the rest of the Gallagher's were still smothering Ian with their family love,and she knew that Mickey was who Ian was most excited to see. 'Just fucking go over there,fuck face!' her shout was still a whisper,but it somehow shocked Mickey out of his thoughts.

The whisper was louder than expected causing the rest to go quiet,Mandy bit her lip and stood trying to get away as possible before Mickey would punch her or something. 

'Hey Ian,we will go get some lunch,the food is shit but we are starving. So we will come back later yeh?' fiona grabbed Yev from Ian's grasp,settling him on her hip before kissing Ian on the head. Mickey had noticed that Gallaghers had a thing for that,because Ian had a habit of it. 

'bye daddy!' Yev waved as Fiona had nodded to the rest of the people in the room to exit,except Mickey. 

'Bye little bro.' Lip walked out grabbing Carls shoulder and nodding towards mickey. Mickey took that as a signal for his time to speak to Ian,and he waited till debbie said goodbye and did the ritual kiss heady thing,and finally he heard the door click shut. 

'Gallagher.' Mickey greeted in his usual thug-like tone,something which never stopped Ian from grinning at. Mickey waited for his response but Ian sat there almost in a daze,a daze which obviously was good as he was smiling that a idiot. 

'What you fucking grinning at firecrotch?'Mickey was tense now,he had a slight thought and knew that the redhead had heard everything he had said the night before,what else would he be grinning at. 

'I heard you the other night.' Ian was still grinning and reached out to grab Mickey's hand,entwining their fingers. 

'I don't have a clue what you are talking about.'

'Oh you do....I love you too mIckey,you know that right?' Ian pulled Mickey closer with the strength he had left so Mickey was sat on the bed beside him. Ian pulled his back towards the sheets and rested his head in Mickey's shoulder. 

Mickey gulped,he couldn't help it but feel guilt for how Ian was right now. 'I...I am sorry.' Ian shot up in confused,a pain jolting in his chest from the sudden movement,he had forgotten his heart decided not the beat anymore a couple of hours ago. 

'For what?' Ian replied,followed by a rather large coughing fit afterwards. 

'For this shit Ian,if...if i wasn't such a fucking pussy that day,you wouldn't have gone there. You wouldn't have been blown up and deal with all this shit?' Mickey felt the words pour out,he couldn't stop it. What needed to be said,needed to be said. End of. 

Ian shook his hand,crashing his lips into Mickey's,the sensation was buzzing as he had missed and craved so much to fucking taste his lips again. Mickey let out a tender moan before putting his hand on the back of Ian's neck to help him stay up. The kiss was gentle,it was something that meant more than a fuck to follow it. The tongues were there,but they weren;t fighting for dominance,they were craving eachother but they needed eachother.

Ian pulled back,his lungs felt weak from the lack of air but he didn't give a shit right now,he was looking into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. 'Look,Mickey.' Mickey was looking down now,he's eyes hung with tears. 

'Hey look at me.' Ian pushed Mickey's chin up gently with his finger to regain their eye contact. 'This.' he waved his hand to everything around him in the room. 'This was my choice,I went because I couldn't handle not being with you,this is not your fault. Don't ever say that,don't ever fuckin' think that. I heard what you said about being scared of it all,and I understand that. If I'm your sunshine,then you're mine. Don't put the blame on you,you are the one who saved me.' Ian thought about the last bit and nodded to himself,he had literately only woken up from his dream-like death because Mickey was telling him too. 

'Wait so all that bullshit about hearing people in the coma was true? fuckin' hell man.' Mickey looked up at the ceiling frowning because he had told Ian it was a load of bollocks and there was no way on earth that it was true. 

Ian chuckled and slapped Mickey on the chest. 'Is that all you got from that? fucking seriously?' His laugh was contagious so Mickey was not setting off with the giggles. 

'Missed ya.' Mickey peered at Ian through the side of his eye,a giggle building in his throat.

'I love you Mickey Milkovich.' Ian chuckled raising the arm which had some how wrapped itself around his side,and kissing each tattooed knuckle he could fine.  
'I love these too,damn I fuckin' missed seeing these.'

Mickey smiled to himself and then for the first time he did the Gallagher-one-and-only kiss on the forehead. Ian flinched slightly as his head was still a tiny bit sore,but when he felt mickey's lip pressed against his hair,he was relaxed. He was always relaxed around him. 

'I love you too Ian Gallagher. If you think for one fucking second you are going back there,I will kill you myself.' Mickey lifted up the younger boys face to steal the kiss he so dearly craved for,the kiss was opened mouthed and sent him ecstasy shocks through his body. Their tongues pressed against eachother,as moans released from their mouths. Ian giggled slightly against mickey's tongue,before settling himself into perfect satisfaction and happiness to kiss Mickey after all the time he had spent away from his lips. Each time he kisse him,he was surprised at how amazing and good he tasted,Mickey was fucking full of surprises. 

'I will hold you on that one.' Ian mumbled against Mickey's moans and lip biting. Ian placed his gentle kisses along the older boys jaw,trailing it down to his collar bone where he sucked his mark into the skin. The sounds were like music to his ears,he rested into Mickey's arms as the kiss seemed to last forever. There was no one else but them,no machines no fucking doctors or nurses. Nothing more than their kiss.

'Ahh ..fuck' Ian flinched as he felt Mickey's hand roam across his chest and touching the burns slightly. 

'Shit sorry.' Mickey moved his hand to cradle Ian's face again,he wanted to make sure he could look into those green eyes again,well he wanted to for the rest of his life.

'Gallagher,we are not having fuckin' sex in a hospital bed...' Ian snorted out a laugh,his throat hurt but fuck he wanted to do it over and over again. 

Mickey knew now,he had his Ian back. It was the best fucking feeling in the world.


	12. A surprising visitor.

Two weeks went by faster than anyone had inspected. It was two weeks of visiting Ian with huge hugs and gleaming smiles. Mickey would come see him with Yev now and again and the little boy was always excited to see Ian no matter what state he was in. Ian would do this thing where Yev would cry and one cuddle from the redhead would calm him down in a instant. Mickey was always grateful for that,for having Ian whatsoever he was fucking grateful. 

Mickey would come in everyday,he made sure of that. Even if it meant cleaning himself in the hospital bathrooms he would do it,he would stay there all night if he had too. Fiona and Lip would take him home some nights when he was too tired to move,sometimes it wasn't healthy for him to be there all the time without eating so much or showering that much. 

Ian never backed down a cuddle from his older man,everytime Mickey came over at night he would be snug into the younger boys shoulder where he would trail kisses and soft touches upon his chest. He had almost forgot that they hadn't even fucked in about a year,but that's how he knew. He knew that being with Ian was not just for the sex and the passionate sensations,it was about being with Ian.Having Ian around everyday with his dumb jokes and smart ass comments was enough,the sex that was one fucking hot bonus. 

It was coming up to Ian's release day,the doctors kept him for two weeks incase his heart started to play up again. He still had to take med's and control how much exercise he did,which was shit as Ian loved his morning runs. The right leg had a full recovery,however scars still lingered against his skin making more insecure about everything. The ones on his chest scared him enough,sometimes he felt as if he couldn't show Mickey the burns on his abs,but Mickey would always kiss them and tell him they made him more beautiful. Obviously afterwards he would come out with 'But they make you look fuckin' badass!' 

Mickey had left to get Ian some soup,it was shit soup but enough if you hardly ate anything. That's what they would do everyday,Mickey would go buy meals no giving a shit what the doctors said,each time he did Debbie never failed to thank him over and over. He was starting to have a soft spot for the little red head as she acted just like Ian no matter what he did. 

So Ian was left alone,all he could do was wait for Mickey to come back. This part was always boring because normally Fiona and the rest of the clan would join Mickey around dinner time,which was almost three hours away and all he could do was stare at the four walls around him. 

Interrupting him from his thoughts he heard a light knock on the door. He knew that it wasn't Mickey because he would of just barged in moaning about que lines,this knock it was more quiet like they actually wanted Ian's invite inside. 

'Come in?' he spoke loudly fiddling with the wire which was still attached to his wrist. He didn't need a oxygen mask anymore but they insisted on the stupid wires in his arms which itched like a bitch.

He gasped as he saw who stood before him. It was the most surprising visitor yet.

It was Svetlana. What.the.fuck. He hadn't seen her in almost three years,and here she stood with her hair dyed black and some meat finally on her limp body. Holding out some roses which he could smell from where he was sat. A smile plastered on her face,to think she was all drugged up and speaking shit the last time he had seen her made him smile slightly. It was a new her,and for some reason Ian was feeling proud. 

'Orange boy.' She greeted walking slowly up to the side of the bed. roughly she pulled out the newly dead flowers from the vase and placed her own inside of it.Ian watched intensely,he was still shocked she was here. 

'hey...urm...You look good.' He stuttered,but he felt relaxed for some strange reason around her. It was like he had missed her,her and her constant swearing and calling of his nickname. 

'Married now,to man with good money. Where is piece of shit husband?' her russian accent vibrated through his ears as he smiled towards her ring. It soon faded as she had called Mickey,Ian's 'husband' and he wanted nothing more than be married to Mickey. 

'Oh,we are not married Lana,but he's gone to get soup. You want to stay for a bit?' he had no idea why he was inviting the same prositute who had to rape Mickey those years ago to stay. but he wanted to try,wait was she here to take Yev? Fuck. 

'No orange boy,I came to say thankyou.' She sat down a cigarette in her hand,Ian didn't even say anything even though his lungs were fucked,he was used to that shit. 

Ian shook his head a few times,he had no idea what she was talking about. 'Thankyou,for what?' he watched as she exhaled the smoke away from Ian,like she knew he was weak to that shit. It triggered his craving for cigarettes as he was fucking missing those cancer sticks. 

'You take care of baby. Piece of shit husband couldn't do on own,you helped him. I want to say thankyou.' Stubbing her cancer stick out she walked over to Ian who was now concerned but more relaxed and happy than ever. Lana was actually thanking him,but was there a catch? Jolting him his felt her kiss the top of his head,brushing her fingers through his hair. She smelt of roses and sweets,a weird combination,but it was better than drugs and cheap weed. 

'Don't worry,I not take baby,he is yours and grumpy boy's. I wanted to say thankyou before I leave.' she stepped back slightly glaring into his eyes,there was softness to hers which made him feel safe,and not threatening as she used too. 

'Leave? You leaving where the fuck too?' Ian shot up sitting against the headboard of the hospital bed. 

'Russia,my husband want to live there now. So I go,I am not a whore no more,I have decent job.' a smug look crossed her face as she watched the redhead grin wildly. He was actually proud that she had left that lifestyle,that she had gotten out. 

'I am happy for you lana.' She rolled her eyes adjusting her fur hat. 'Seriously I am,I hope everything goes well,ya know with the job and everythin'.' 

'Don't worry. It's all good. I leave now,see you later orange boy.' She kissed his head once more before walking over the door before Ian spoke again.

'Hey lana,Thankyou. I mean it,thankyou.' Ian smiled reassuringly to her,it was only a short conversation but he was happy it had happened. 

'It okay Ian.' wow she had actually said his name,Ian widen his eyes suddenly. She let out a chuckle before she waved herself out. Ian smiled to himself,she did have a sense of humour afterall. 

 

Mickey had nearly done with his errand and was on his way back to Ian's room when he noticed a familiar face leaving Ian's room. Storming over and placing the soup on a near by table he grabbed Svetlana by her arm. 

'What the fuck are you doing here?' 

'Calm down,I came to see Orange boy.' She shrugged his hand over fixing her hair from the sudden movement. 

'Ian? why the fuck would you want to see Ian?' Mickey narrowed his eyes trying to find out why she was actually there. A jolt was sent up his spine as he thought of the worst,that she was there to take Yev. 'You are not fuckin' taking Yev,you hear me!' he shouted a little shocking a few people in the waiting room. 

'Shut your mouth Grumpy boy,I came to say thankyou for not being piece of shit dad to Yevgeny.' Mickey watched as her eyes soften,he had only just noticed how different she now looked,and the sliver ring around her finger was now replaced with a new one. 

'You married now?' he asked curious of who she was in,even though he hated her guts he still cared for the woman. 

'Yes,rich man want to marry me. Remind me,you need to ask Orange boy to marry you. He love you lots,you need to ask him.' She jabbed her finger into his chest before brushing past Mickey with a huff. There was no goodbyes she just left through the doors not speaking another word. It all reminded him of the day she had asked if he loved Ian and he replied with 

'I dunno,...maybe.' When he already knew he did he was just to scared to say it. 

Mickey stood quietly lost in a trance after hearing what she just said. Marriage? Really,is that what Ian wanted. They never actually spoke of it? Mickey didn't have a fucking problem with marrying the redhead,he fucking loved the little shit why not make it more? This was something the little red head Debbie would probably be good at,but he was still insecure about being good enough for him. After all he still blamed himself for all this shit.

Marriage,well that was a thought.

But how the fuck was he going to ask him.....


	13. The red knight and the black knight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (next chapter will involve smut)-----and i am carrying on with this fic,i love it too much

finally they got the fuck home.With the list of do's and don'ts for Ian,as now his heart was still weak from his near death experience and Mickey was alert at every fucking cough or sneeze he made. Especially now that he had to take more med's that he did before,for both his damaged ear and heart. Even though it dragged and all the Gallagher's clutched to Ian like he was leaving again,stepping through the door of the Milkovich house and hearing their son shouting from the other room...it was fucking worth it. 

The whole ride there in Jimmyjacksteve's posh and newly owned car,which Mickey scowled at everytime he saw it because it reminded him of what a dick Jimmy actually was. Turning up out of the blue with yet again another stupid name,sounded frikking shifty to Mickey. Anyway,he had stayed quiet for the whole journey as Svetlana's words had hit him straight on a head like a brick to the floor. 

Fucking Marriage. Did he want to do it again after the trauma and gut wrenching feeling of his first. 

Ian had noticed Mickey's change in mood,and was entirely concerned as the normal shouting a swearing thug,was biting his nails down and not speaking at all. Mickey didn't want to speak,hell he couldn't. For one he had nothing else but fucking marriage on his mind,all of his thoughts for rushing and pacing around it was lucky he hadn't passed out right there. 

Ian tried to talk to him and get whatever the older boy was frowning and thinking about,today was the day he got out. The day they were meant to be estatic and bouncing off the fucking walls,he was scared as why Mickey didn't look to happy. There was something niggling his mind as his face was scrunched up in deep thought. 

 

Mandy jumped at the slam of the door,she was engrossed in a tv magazine which was always a pile of shit. She looked up her eyes filled with both anger and love,they had totally forgot that they were mean't to be home an hour ago. 

'You pair of fuckhead's,I've been waiting for your asses to get here for ages. Now I can leave and go see Lip.' She hit Mickey over the head with the magazine,while pulling Ian into a hug. After receiving a glare from Mickey,it was all cut short as Yev had noticed and sprinted towards Ian. 

'Daddy!' he was dressed in his passdown babygrow,which like always was covered in some sort of food. Ian crouched down to grab the little boy into his arms,tickling him to hear that sound he always loved. 

'What are you still doing up?' Ian asked turning the wriggling boy in his arms to see his beautiful blue eyes. 

'Waiting for your dumb asses to get home that's what!' Mandy yelled from her bedroom which none of them noticed she had even gone too. Yev giggled in the redhead's arm after hearing the shout. 

'dumbass.' he blurted out giggling loudly even though Mickey and Ian were exchanging glares at the boy. 

Mickey lifted Yev from Ian,balancing him on his hip. 'You don't start sayin' shit like that.' Yev grabbed his finger before biting it and falling into a fit of more giggles. 

'Mickey you just sai-

'Fuck off Gallagher!' Mickey laughed trying not to show that he was still nervous about asking Ian anything about what he was thinking. Ian was relieved to actually see the older boy smile as he was starting to get suspicious of his strange behaviour. 

'bad word papa.' Yev placed his finger against Mickey's blushing lips. 

'Right I'm going,I will see you dicks later. Try not to have way to much action tonight alright? some of us got work in the mornin'.' Mandy patted both their backs,kissing Yev on the forehead before slugging her jacket on. 

'Fuck you asswipe.' Mickey flipped her off,before walking down the hall towards Yev's room. Ian followed like a lost puppy leaving all their shit at the door,with the rest of the shit that had been lying there for weeks. The door slammed shut as Mandy huffed her way out of the door,she usually did that now. It had started becoming a habit for the last two weeks,as everything was stressful and killing her bones. 

As they reached the door to the little boy's room Ian smiled as he had missed every part of this place so much,he even missed seeing Frank pissed up in the Alibi,or the weed smokers down the back alley. He missed it all. And this...his little family,he missed the most. Standing by the door he watched as Mickey started to place Yev back down into his now messed up bed. 

'It's late tough guy,you can play with us tomorrow,yeah?' Mickey kissed the boys hair,the spitting image of himself to be in fact. Yev's hair was all messed up and falling near his eyes. Mickey continued to tuck the him in making sure that Yev was tightly snug because this house was fucking freezing at night. 

'Can you tell me a bedtime story?' he looked up his eyes glazed from excitement of seeing his dad home finally.Mickey stood rubbing his face in tiredness and looked towards Ian for some help,he was sick of reading stupid books because he couldn't come up with a story himself,as he wasn't a full blown story teller like Ian. The redhead nodded understanding what Mickey was asking,he knew a great story to tell. The true ones are always the best. 

He laid himself next to Yev leaning up on his elbow so he could look at the beautiful little boy. 'Once upon a time there were two knights,one called the Red Knight and one called the Black Knight.' Mickey scoffed at the start of the story,he knew Ian would be a big old sap that he always was. He leaned against the door frame watching the other two giggle as the story went on. 

'The Black Knight was bad,he would steal jewels from the Red knights tower. One time the Red knight's sword went missing,and guess who had it?' 

'Black knight!' Yev shouted a smug look on his face at the fact he got it right. Mickey watched as Ian smiled,it some how made his eyes look warmer as they twinkled against the night light beside Yevgeny's bed. It was his family,they were all there. This is all he wanted. 

'Yeah,that's right. So the Red Knight was angry,he really needed his sword so he went into the Dragon's lair where the Black Knight lived,waking him up and demanded it back.'

'Did he get it back?' 

'He did,but first they both pushed and shoved at eachother,but you know what happened next?'

Yev shook his head,his eyes filling up with longing of the answer. 

'The Red Knight fell for the Black Knight. It was forbidden to love another knight in the dragon's lair but the red knight didn't care. It took a bit of time to get the Black Knight to realise his true feelings for the Red Knight,but he knew that he loved him. However,one day the Dragon they were hiding from found them,and shadowed his curse upon them both not to see eachother. The Red knight begged and begged for the Black knight to atleast talk to him,but he couldn't. The red knight left the Black knight to join the King's army.' Ian continued glancing at a blushing Mickey in the corner of the room,at every point he could. 

Yev bit his lip,getting into the story like all kids did. 'Did they ever see eachother again?' 

'of course they did. The red knight was lost,so very lost and the Black knight came looking for him and pulled him away from the hungry old trees in the forest. You know why? because he loved him. That what's love is all about,they always come back to eachother. In the end they fought the dragon,they were so brave and the Dark Knight shouted his feelings to all the dragon's that was left. Then they lived happily ever after.' Ian cut it short because he didn't really want to add the bit where his bipolar kicked in and he had left Mickey for days without speaking. 

Yev giggled slightly as Ian lifted himself of the bed to join Mickey by the door,kissing the black hair which was now messy on Yev's head.. He stopped them both as they started to close the door. 'Did they get married?' his eyes were glistened with innocence.

Mickey's spine tinged as he heard the words,was everyone hinting to him or what? 

'What?' Ian asked trying to push out a laugh of not hurt as he was dying to ask Mickey,but Mickey didn't like that shit and after the last one he knew he wouldn't want it again. 

Yev pulled his cover up to his mouth as he mumbled. 'Aunty Mandy said,when two people love eachother they get married,the black knight and the red knight love each other.' 

Mickey tensed up as he knew what his son was saying was true,and it related to what he and Ian had together. Oh shit. 'Did she huh?' he tried to act cool about the whole thing,and not to look as if he had been thinking at marriage all day. Ian glanced back noticing Mickey's fidgeting beside him. 

'You never know Buddy,they might of done.' Shit,Mickey now knew that Ian was dying to get married as he knew he would fuck it up. Everything he had done in his life was a fuck up,well except Yev and Ian obviously. Ian ssaid it with his tearing up eyes that he wanted to be married,Mickey had known him that long he knew what every looked meant. Now he had to do it,he wanted to do it. He did didn't he? Ian was not the type to want a fancy big wedding with the fucking glistening venues and neither was Mickey. But it wasn't that he was scared of...he still didn't know how to ask. Then it clicked...... Ian always wanted to look for shooting stars.

'Night big guy.' Mickey whispered before hitting the lights and closing the door behind him and a rather concerned redhead. Hearing the small 'Night Papa and daddy.' from the closed door. Before Ian could open his mouth and rabbit on about the idea of it,Mickey gently tugged at his lips,kissing the corners as he made his way to the place he wanted to be. Ian hummed at the sudden movement of pleasure,he grabbed at Mickey's perky ass squeezing it slightly to release a moan from the older boy's lips.'

'We have some makin' up to do,ay firecrotch?' Mickey nodded towards their bedroom which he had only just remembered was probably still trashed from two weeks back. Ian smiled against his lips,lifting Mickey's thighs to wrap around his waist. In the process his pushed Mickey against the wall with force,his hands still claiming the older boy's ass,after all he always fucking claimed that ass. 

The gentle kiss was now craving and lip biting passionate,Mickey's arms were roaming fast from Ian's chest to arms,they were fucking everywhere. Ian was tugging on the black strands of hair at the back of the smaller boys head,grinding his hips onto Mickey's feeling his hard on jump at the slight touch. The kiss was getting even more wanting and their lips were literately bleeding from kissing that hard. This was nearly a years worth of horniness and craving. 

'Bed,Gallagher were are not fuckin' in the hall way.' Mickey pointed towards the bedroom door,his hands cradling the redhead's face. Ian just hummed and almost ran to Mickey's instructions. As they reached the bedroom Mickey blushed at how badly it was messed up but Ian just shrugged and tried his hardest not to drop the body wrapped round him,or stand on a loose plug. 

'You better prepare Milkovich because I'm fucking you into the mattress tonight,no fuckin' lie.' Ian growled towards the other man as he dropped him to the bed and quickly unbuckled his own jeans,before dropping to Mickey's level to remover his too. Nothing was more hot then seeing his redhead pulling down his boxers with his teeth,Mickey gasped as his cock sprung free biting his lip like it was fucking everything to him. just as he saw Ian climbing up his torso he laughed and grabbed the taller boy's face to his own,tasting that kiss he was fucking longing for.


	14. Mickey was up to something (something good?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at writing smut but hopefully you liked it? erm you probably have clicked on to what Mickey is up to....i hope. next chapter probably later on,as i have a full day for this!! 
> 
> Thankyou for reading,i love the comments and kudos LOVE YOU GUYS
> 
> p.s i'm in love with fluffy Mickey

' _fuckkkkk....._ oh god.' Mickey moaned as he rocked back and forth on Ian's dick,a years wait for this was fucking worth it as they were on their 3rd round of the night. The older boy was leaning back on his left hand,his right gripping tight onto Ian's shoulder. They never usually fucked face to face unless they were in a very fucking passionate mood,otherwise it would be a quick bend over and slam job. 

 

However,the second time they had actually been at it,Yev had woken up. Probably as the headboard was banging recklessly against the wall even after moving in forward. Mickey was on his back and Ian was slamming into him with deep but yet bone tingling thrusts. At that point Mickey was in ecstasy just about to reach his heavenly climax,until the little boy strolled in rubbing his eyes. Ian had quickly fell flat onto Mickey would a loud thud,while the older boy looked around in confusion. It was fucking awkward-Mickey's words,they knew that had to get a lock on the door because any fucker could walk in. 

So now it was the most passionate fuck yet. Mickey wouldn't exactly say that this was fucking...he would just nod when Ian called it  _love making_ which it was,but Mickey thought it sounded even more gay than having a dick up his ass. 

Ian had protested he'd see Mickey this time,so he sat up against the headboard as Mickey scissored his entrance with two fingers. At this point he didn't actually need preparing,Ian just wanted to watch the way the older boy would bite his lip and moan every time the sensation went deep. the redhead was getting even more horny just watching his boyfriend so he pumped at his dick waiting for the preparing to be over so Mickey could ride him into the bed.

Lining himself up Mickey straddled Ian,his thighs clutched at Ian's sides. There was no resistance when Ian gripped Mickey's hips,there would be probably bruises the next morning but when was there not after they 3 rounds of sex a night?

Mickey sank himself down Ian's cock,a moan let out from his throat. Louder than anticipated,he held himself up using Ian's shoulder as his safety.Once his cock was fully inside of him,he saw this as a point to start moving more quickly. He knew he had to hold his come in because fuck he was already leaking just seeing the sight of the redhead throwing his head back in moans of such pleasure.The head board was on the go again,a hole starting to form in the plaster.

 _'_   _jesus Mickey....feel so fuckin' good.'_  Mickey moved faster now,his thighs burning from the force of his body. Ian digged his nails deeper into Mickey's sides as he watched him ride his cock like he was fucking born to it. However he couldn't just let him do all the work,he had to help out a little. Shocking Mickey as he rose his hips higher,he brought Mickey's face down to kiss his now swollen lips after the welcome-home hummer from before. The sensation of the thrusts were too powerful to even give them time to kiss,so their hot and heavy breaths brushed against eachother as their moans flowed out through the room. 

Ian then blasted his thrusts into Mickey,causing the other man to nearly pass out with the pleasure of it. Mickey tried hard to not make Ian bleed with his nails,but fuck it. He threw himself closer against Ian's chest biting down on the sweat covered skin on his shoulder. 

' _fuckk....right fuckin' there Gallagher.'_ mickey mumbled trying hard to keep his eyes open at least,the thrusts were pelting him into pure ecstasy and into a whole different world,it was like he was fucking seeing stars or some shit it was that fucking good. 

Ian knew Mickey was almost to his climax,just as he was. He could feel Mickey's ass and back start to clench around him as he pounded harder. Then he felt a burning sensation building in the pit of his stomach,it rising higher everytime Mickey rubbed against his cock. 

 

_'Fuck Mick...i'm gonna-_

' _shit..fuck..me to-_

 

Their climax's colided together,as they both tensed around eachother. Mickey blared out a huge moan which probably could hear ten blocks away he was in that much pleasure.Ian rode out a couple more strokes,as he watched mickey's cum leak onto his abs. Mickey didn't want to move,he rested against the chest under him trying to catch his breath after the best fucking sex he had experienced. 

'least no Kid's ran in this time.' Ian chuckled,threading his fingers through Mickey's sweat beamed hair,it was all stuck up and curly due to the tugging and pulling. 

'kids? we ain't runnin' a fuckin' nursey here Firecrotch.' Mickey mumbled,kissing gently onto the redhead's shoulder. 

Mickey then gave up and pulled off of Ian,gasping at the feel of emptiness and infilling sensation that now was there. Ian was all sticky but he didn't give a shit he still snuggled himself into the crook of Ian's arm,wrapping his arm around the familiar waist,humming at the sure delight they both enjoyed. 

Ian was nodding off slightly at the feel of Mickey drawing shapes around his scars,it felt better than he dreamed of. After a while he opened his eyes as the touch now felt like kisses inside of fingers. As he opened his eyes,he saw the older boy trailing kisses around his chest. It had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

'Beautiful.' Mickey breathed against a burn mark planted into his skin,Ian smiled his award winning grin,the one Mickey adored so much. It was fucking contagious and Mickey dodn't even have to see it to make one break onto his own face. 

'Beautiful.' he spoke again,this time even softer as he trailed his hands along the abs of his boyfriend,kissing each scar to its beauty. Ian had tears welling up as the scars with the thing he was fucking scared of the most. To be honest he had thought Mickey would of ran if he saw them,which happened to be bullshit as Mickey kissed them almost every night. 

 

'C'mere' Ian cradled the boys face ontop of him,bringing him up to his face to settle a chaste kiss against his lips. 

'You're all sticky Gallagher.'

'It's your fuckin' cum Mick.' Ian laughed looking into the deep blue eyes laid infront of him. 

Mickey just grinned,even with the darkness filling the room he could tell the redhead was rolling his eyes already. Mickey just settled for the fact that Ian was a total idiot,but he fucking loved that he was total idiot. So he rested himself into Ian's side resting his head against his shoulder,continuing his usual habit now was stroking the deep scars which marked Ian's body. The moonlight shone onto their pale skin,almost if they were glittering. They were not in a fucking twilight movie,so fuck that idea. 

The soft touch of Mickey's fingers rode Ian off into a peaceful sleep. Normally with everything that had happened he always had nightmares,but with Mickey clutched around his side,he felt safe. He didn't need to worry. 

 

The sunlight beamed through the window,Ian had forgotten that they really needed some new curtains because the ones they had were killing him in the morning. rubbing his sleepy eyes he noticed the rare coldness beside him,Mickey wasn't in bed and there was only one pair of boxers on the floor,so obviously he was up and about. Ian could hear Yev chatting away in the next room,he wasn't sure if he was speaking to Mickey or himself,he had a tendency i to do that sometimes. 

His thoughts were clouded away when he felt a beating to his face by a mickey-scented pillow. 'Wake the fuck up sleepy face!' It was Mickey,in all his glory.He was wearing one of Ian's t-shirts which was far to long for him and the sleeves rested over his hands. Mickey laughed as he held a piece of toast between his teeth. 

'You're up early?' Ian asked in a husky tone as he was still fucking tired from last night. He watched as the older boy pulled on some black jeans tucking in Ian's top then shrugging his jacket on,he narrowed his eyes in suspicion and waited for his answer. 

What Ian didn't know was when he had finally fallen asleep the night before Mickey had stayed awake just to watch him. He loved the small breaths Ian would make when he twitched in his sleep,the way he would flutter his eyes through whatever fucking dream he was having. Mickey had laid there and counted almost every freckle across Ian's cheeks,obviously loosing count as it was morally impossible to even count that suckers. That's when Mickey decided all for all. Ian was so peaceful and just there. No one had ever wanted to just  _be_ in Mickey's company,but Ian always did. 

Mickey knew,he just knew at that moment. When the moonlight shone across the pale body beside revealing every flaw,every beauty...he knew that Ian was it. Ian was the one. He never really believed in that bullshit about 'the one',it was always cliché and chick-flick shit,but now he understood. There was not one day he wouldn't worry about the motherfucker,not one day he wouldn't bust a ball for him. If even wanted to get married then so be it,if that meant seeing that gleam and that glow he always wore when he was happy,then that is what Mickey was going to do because fuck...that's all he wanted to see. 

Ian coughed grabbing Mickey's blanked out self back to reality. Mickey jolted up trying to think about everything without blurting everything,he had always been good at lying. 

'I have to a few shifts at the Rub N' tug,it will be only a couple hours. Fuckin' whores work me up to the bone man.' Mickey tried to style his hair atleast,it was still a sex mess from lastnight. 

'I will look after Yev while your gone I will cook him food or some shit.' Ian now sat up,the blanket bunched up in his lap. 

'Thanks man, I owe you one.' Mickey was actually particularly and unusually sweet and friendly today which rose up some sort of tension in Ian's body,Mickey was defiantly up to something. 

'Missed ya.' Mickey kissed Ian's lips,licking the inside of his mouth before pulling away and heading for the door. ian smiled like he couldn't fucking stop,he loved the thug so fucking much. 

As soon as he heard the door close,he shot up trying to find some sort of pants or anything which he could cover up with. After settling into some of Mickey's sweats he left the bedroom to find Yev playing in front of the Tv. 

'Hey buddy!' Ian jumped on him from behind,causing him to laugh wriggling in his arms. 'You want some food?' the little boy nodded furiously like he hadn't eaten in ten years,but by looking at the chocolate smudged around his face it was clear that wasn't true. 

Ian popped in two pieces of bread into the toaster for Yev,then he heard a vibrating sound from on top of the counter. It was Mickey's phone,it was going off like someone was desperately needing him. Yev swung his legs and watched as his daddy walked over to the phone. The screen was lighting up due to a new message,so Ian picked it up casually as it was probably the Gallaghers or even Mandy.

 

Ian's eyes widen at the strange name which had appeared on the phone... _Ben..._ who the fuck was ben? Was Mickey cheating...no he wouldn't he wouldn't do that.Ian knew he couldn't read the messages,it was an invasion of mickey's privacy,but he wouldn't have anything to hide right?there was obviously a valid explanation for this stranger on his phone.

Clenching his eyes shut,but still peeping slightly he opened the text. It read...

_Sounds good,meet you at the back alley in ten. - **ben**_ Ian gripped to his dog tag around his neck,the same one the Ben back at the cabin had given him. It was obvious it wasn't him but it still gave him a pain in his heart,he still hadn't told Mickey about what actually happened that day. 

Ian was intrigued in what the hell they were talking about,or what the fuck they were meeting in a alley for? so he searched in the sent box to see what Mickey had been talking about. His hands were shaking as he honestly didn't want to believe that Mickey was cheating. He always kneew the older boy could do better,he was fucked up why wouldn't he go for this _ben_  dude. Mickey was loyal,he wouldn't fucking do that. They just had the hottest and most intense sex of their lives the night before,Mickey couldn't fake that. No one could.

 

_You got what I need? fuckin' speak a word to anyone i will kill yo ass.- **mickey**_

Ian's heart dropped,Got what he needed? What the fuck did mickey need? why couldn't he had just said where he was going.Ian now noticed his wet cheeks and tried to franticly remove anymore leaking but he couldn't. Was this Mickey cheating? was it. Ian slumped himself against the table,the sound of the toaster popping and Yev silently singing far far away now.

Mickey would never cheat,and Ian didn't want to believe that. Fuck he didn't want to believe it,more than anything. What the fuck was the older boy up too. 


	15. I did it for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know i am dragging the whole proposal thing out but i needed too ahahahaha,i like the waiting mwah! (sorry lul) however its coming soon - probably next chapter. 
> 
> thankyou for readdddding

Mickey didn't want to leave Ian in the house on his own,on the first day back. But Mickey wanted to do this quick and fast,this part was easy. It was the part of planning and actually getting the courage to ask Ian without stuttering or sounding like a fuckhead. Words were not his speciality that was always Ian's era,actions were always his thing. He had no problem of showing Ian how he felt with kisses and hot sex.

As he left the house he got the feeling he had forgotten something,but he just shook his head from thinking. It was probably because he and Ian had been side by side for the last two weeks,and the emptiness beside him when he was walking was dawning on him. The alley wasn't too far from here,and he knew from his older brothers that Ben was always up for a bargain or a little bit of cash.

Ben was leaning against the bricks of the alley,a cigarette resting between his lips. His curly hair was raggy and greasy,probably from staying inside all day or on runs. 'Mickey.' he nodded. 

'Ben,you got what I asked for?' Mickey was straight to the point,becoming face to face with the other man. 

'Calm down Milkovich,two gold rings one carved with an 'I' and one with a 'M'.' Ben reached into his pocket pulling out two black boxes. How he got two gold rings was a fucking mystery to Mickey,to be honest it wasn't any of his problem. Obviously it wasn't full gold otherwise the guy wouldn't be selling it,he had been great mates with Mickey since they were kids so Ben was happy to help.

'Thanks,how much do I owe ya?' Mickey pocketed the two boxes,leaving his hands to stroke the top of each one. He bit his lip as Ben hummed in thought. 

'500.' Ben stubbed out his cigarette and smiled weakly at the smaller boy.

Mickey's eyebrows shot to the top of his head. '500? I am not fuckin' made of money man,this is southside remember.'

'Ay,your the one who wants to marry your loverboy. Not my fuckin' problem.' Ben huffed tapping his legs in boredom of the whole thing. 

Mickey had the money,but it would mean less food for the house. less electricity,less heating. However they had lived in worse conditions then an hour without the Tv,but not telling Ian what he had to spend his money on,would he be suspicious? Fuck. Mickey twitched in his thoughts,it was a one minute decision which had to be made. Ben had done everything he had asked,and he could easily get the whores to work more hours for a couple of bucks. 

'Fuckin' fine. You lucky I don't hate you man.' Mickey laughed pulling out his wad of money from his pocket,he hadn't carried that much money since back in the day,where he would fill in for his brothers on runs. Mickey had been saving the money for something he had no idea about,he had been told to save instead of spend on shit. So this is what he had been saving for. 

'Always good doing business with you Mick,hope your guy likes them.' Ben smiled before disappearing off into the alley way,leaving a rather buzzed but frightened Mickey. He had the rings now,he had to ask him. he was never ever good with words,and the most time he had actually let them out Ian was in a coma. 

He didn't even know the time,but it had taken a while to actually get there due to taking the wrong turn. Patting his pockets to check if he went home now that it would look like he went working,but he couldn't feel his usual weight in his left pocket. He was sure he had put it in there,so he checked all of his coat pockets. But nothing. Shit. All he could feel was the two boxes and a couple of coins,where the hell was his phone. 

If he had left it in the house it was a guarantee that Ian would of heard it go off,meaning he would see the texts to Ben. Shit,he didn;t know if he had mentioned anything about the rings,what if he did? Then Ian would know,shit his plan could be completely failed and Ian would have worked it out. He might be an oblivious fucker but he was a genius at working out stuff.

Now he was sprinting home,he wanted to get in before Ian had looked on his phone. Mickey wasn't a fan of Ian reading his phone,but anything to let the redhead know that Mickey was only in it with him. 

The steps were jumped in seconds as he bounced up them making sure the boxes were securely snug in his pocket in case Ian would notice them and then the plan would be fucking off. The door was strangely open which normally wouldn't be the case as there were maniacs leaving on every fucking corner. He wasn't going to barge through the house because then Ian would know that something was going on. 

'Ian?' he called out as he creaked the door open his face still flushed from running all that way. 'Yo Ian?' no answer. He heard movement from down the hall which he persumed was Ian. As he waited for the other to reply he closed the door and began searching for his phone. Not under the cushions,or on the kitchen table...where the fuck did he put it. 

'Looking for this?' Mickey startled as Ian suddenly appeared behind him waving the phone in the air. Mickey held his breath as he didn't have a clue if Ian had looked on it or not,he was still on his knees searching the floor,so he rose up recognizing a change in the redhead's face. It wasn't happy but it wasn't angry either,he sure looked like he needed to say something though. 

'Oh yeah...er thanks.' Mickey stuttered taking the phone from his grasp. He looked around to see now energetic little boy running around. 'Where's Yev?' 

'Fi took him with the kids just after you left.' Ian's tone didn't change at all,he didn't want to believe that Mickey was meeting up with other people,but Mickey was flustered,fidgety even. 

They stood awkwardly and silence was slicing between them,Mickey continued to fiddle with the corners of his phone. 

'How was work?' Ian was still speaking calmly and it was scaring the shit out of Mickey. 

He then moved towards the kitchen to grab himself a beer,drinking...no that wasn't the answer but he needed something to calm down his nerves. Ian was acting fucking weird and he didn't know why,he kept noticing the younger boys jaw clench as he breathed in. 

'The usual shit,whining whores and shit heating. Kev was on my as-

'What about Ben?' Ian was now behind Mickey,his breaths shivered up Mickey's neck as he opened the fridge. His voice was angry,the type of scary angry...like just before he had came out and he had called him a coward angry.

'Ben?'

'Don't act fuckin' oblivious Mickey!' Ian suddenly felt himself burst,Shocking Mickey into turning around and nearly loosing grip on his beer. 'I saw...I saw the texts.'

'Ian..i-

'If you are fucking cheating on me atleast let me fuckin' know Mickey!.' Ian was now shouting and he couldn't stop,he felt his whole face burn up in anger and he didn't even notice that Mickey was gripping his shoulders shaking his head franticly.

'No! I am not fuckin' cheatin on you Ian!'

Mickey ha no clue how Ian could think that? he would never cheat on him,hell he didn't need to. He had everything he needed right there,how could Ian be so stupid to even think that. Now he was wishing he could just pull the rings out and show Ian how much he loved him,how much he wanted to be with him. But he couldn't,this was not how he wanted it. Not when Ian was all upset,but seeing Ian asking this,it was fucking killing him.

'Who is he? some fuck buddy you had since I left for the army..huh,was it because I wasn't man enough?' Ian shrugged the smaller boy's hands off and walked towards the door to grab his coat,resting it in the crook of his arm.

Mickey ran over discarding his beer to try catch Ian before he went crazy and ran off somewhere,he didn't want him running off to the club and taking numerous amounts of deadly drugs. No fucking way.

'listen to me fuck head!' Mickey was now shouting then facing up to Ian nearly on his tip-toes. Ian shook his head tears forming into his eyes. 

'WHAT MICKEY WHAT? FUCKING TELL ME. BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN MEETING SOME GUY IN A ALLEY AND I'M NOT MEANT TO ASK WHY?' 

'Just fuckin' listen,' he cradled Ian's quick face,stopping the redhead from a full down meltdown as he didn't want another episode of Ian not getting out of bed for days and not speaking to him for weeks. 'I am not cheating on you...I would never..never do that to you.'

Ian felt the tears fall from his eyes looking deeply into Mickey's trying to find an answer to everything,he was finding it hard to believe anything right now,but there was something in the older boy's eyes which told him he was telling the truth..but there still was something. 

'What is it then? why were you meeting this guy in a fuckin' alley...you lied...you said you went to work.' Ian's voice was everywhere,the words just pouring out as he still feared the worst,he tried his best not to look into Mickey's eyes as he knew he would just fall under them and then never get a answer. Mickey stroked his thumb over the freckled cheeks trying to calm the other boy down. 

'I know...I know. I can't tell you why,I really can't.' Mickey's heart clenched as he always told Ian everything,but he knew that this ..this was a good thing. Once Ian found out he would be the happiest man alive,but it hurt to see the pain inside the green eyes before him. 

'Why can't you tell me Mick? We tell eachother everythin'.' Ian pulled the smaller boys hands away shrugging on his coat onto his shoulders. 

'I just can't alright. You will understand that I  did it for you!' Mickey cried,trying to reach out to the boy infront of him but failing miserably. 

Ian adjusted his coat before wiping his eyes. 'I'm going home tonight,you know where I am if you want to explain what the fucks goin' on.' 

'Ian-

'Save it Mickey.' Ian inhaled finally as he felt his whole heart defaulter again,he didn't want to leave Mickey,as he could see truth in his eyes,those perfect eyes.  _fuck._ no,he had too. Mickey still wasn't telling him what the hell he was meeting the guy for,and he didn't want to stay and argue all night. Mickey had said it was for him,but if it was why didn't he feel happy? What the hell did he do for him?

' _fuck.'_ ,Mickey sunk to the floor watching as the redhead slowly left out of the door. The click of its hinges made him wanna cry more,today was Ian's first day back and he had already managed to fuck it up,like he fucked up everything else in his life. What was he going to do now? he knew he couldn't tell Ian,and he knew that firecrotch would be up all night worrying about it,so he had to think fast. This whole thing had to be fast because the longer he kept in the whole plan the longer Ian would not come back.

 

So he did the only thing that came to mind,the only person that came to mind that could help him for this. The little red head had become one of the closest Gallagher's,after Ian of course no one was as close as that asshole.

Crawling along the floor like a baby he reached his phone which had dropped in the process of the argument. The Gallagher's were all in his phone for emergency's or in case Yev needed looking after if Mandy wasn't around. So he dialled the number inwhich would understand and not blurt to Ian like a bitch.

' _Mickey?'_   Debbie sounded as if she was laying down on the couch doing absolutly nothing,which in fact she was doing. Seeing Mickey's name come up on her phone was a rare but rather pleasant surprise. 

Mickey tried not to choke on his few lost tears but he managed to atleast say a few words. ' _Debs,I need your help with something.'_


	16. Your heart tells you,you can fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY FINALLY THE PROPOSAL I TRIED MY BEST OKAY IM SORRY IF ITS POO BUT I WAS IN A RUSH AND I REALLY WANTED YOU GUYS TO HAVE IT SOOO HERE IT IS¬!!!
> 
> I just love writing fluff ok it flutters my heart
> 
> ok the shooting stars thing has been my favorite ever thing that i wanted them to do so next chapter there will be more of it
> 
> its longer than the rest lul

' _You are proposing to Ian! OH MY god,oh my god.'_ Debbie was jumping around with joy in her bedroom,she had to evacuate from the living room as Mickey told her she needed to go somewhere quiet,in case Ian just happened to walk in on what they were speaking about.Mickey's ears were still stinging after he had told her he was going to ask Ian and she screamed down the phone for about 5 minutes jumping up and down like a nutcase. Debbie always wanted this to happen.

' _yeh,now can you shut the hell up screamin',no one else knows!'_ Mickey was shuffling about trying to get comfy on the dining room chair,as he just couldn't stop thinking about the whole plan going to shit if Debbie wouldn't help...or worse Ian didn't want to go see him. 

' _What so I'm the first one to know?'_

' _Yes,now keep your god damn voice down. Ian will be at yours in seconds,I don't want him hearing.'_ he rubbed his face in stress as he wished to god he had been more careful today,instead of being a prick and leaving his phone for the world to see. Now he felt like he had hurt Ian so bad,and that Ian was finding it hard to trust him. However he still loved the asshole,and he still had to do this. 

 _'Ian? why would Ian come here...I thought he was at your place tonight.'_ Mickey could hear a slam of the door on her line and a couple of loud voices,which he presumed was Ian and Lip talking. 

 _'We got into a bit of a fight.'_ Mickey muttered hearing yet a another loud shout faded in the back ground on Debbie's line,it sounded like Mandy but he wasn't sure. If it was he was going to get beaten the fuck up. Mandy didn't mess around,and out of all of them she was far the strongest and could break a bone in a second if she wanted to. 

_'I hear Ian shouting...and crying,he is saying he thinks you are cheating on him? what the hell Mickey is that true?'_

_'Is if fuck true! I would never do that....you fuckin' know that.'_ Mickey slightly raised his voice,but when he noticed who he was talking to he calmed it slightly. 

 _'Who's Ben?'_ Mickey gulped as it reminded him of when Ian had asked the same question. 

 _'Just some fuckin' guy I bought our rings from,and ... and Ian fuckin' thought i was fucking the dude!'_ This was just so frustrating he rang to tell Debbie to make sure she could get Ian to Mickey,as if he asked himself Ian would not go if Mickey didn't give him the answer he was looking for. 

 _'oh...Sorry I didn't mean...I didn't want to assume you did anything...I know you wouldn't.'_ Debbie's voice was almost a whisper now,it was obvious that Ian had removered himself to upstairs as the shouting had stopped but slamming doors continued. 

Mickey huffed as he was used to people assuming the worst from him all the time,that was his life. He just didn't want Ian to asume the worst,that was the only person he was afraid of loosing,he didn;t want him to believe that Mickey would do something to hurt him. 

_'It's fine,can you just help me with somethin''_

' _What..Yeh sure.'_

 _'Get Ian to the boat house on the northside of the beach at 10,you know the one with the fuckin' open roof and all that shit?'_ Mickey had been planning this out for most of his journey to get the rings,and mostly through the night as he watched the redhead breath sweetly in his peaceful slumber. 

_'OH MY GOD IS THAT WHERE YOU ARE GOING TO ASK HIM.'_

_'_ _'Don't shout so fuckin' loud,he will hear you! Can you just do that,please?'_ Mickey never really asked please but for this he had too,manners is what he needed right now if the little redhead was going to help him. More than that,he was still building himself up for what he was going to say to Ian when he got there. If he got there. Tonight was the night he had to be open,because he knew that was what Ian really needed right now. 

 _'I'm on it,I will get Jimmy to pick me up after I bring him there.'_  Debbie noticed Mickey's silence and then clicked on that Mickey was starting to feel insecure about the whole thing.  _'Don't worry Mickey,Ian loves you he will say yes in a instant.'_

' _Thanks Debs.'_ Then she hung up,leaving a more nervous Mickey then he was before. He needed to get all the shit together and get down the boat house in time,way before Ian and Debbie got there. Having no car he would have to take the El,which wasn't bad as he always got the fuckin' thing but it was always slow and he had no time for that shit. 

 

Meanwhile Debbie dropped her phone onto her bed watching it bounce as it hit from the springs. The whole news was all a shock to her as Mickey had just blurted 'I'm asking Ian to marry me' so casually,how could he be so casual about something like this. So she made her mission to make sure Ian was down at that boat house dot on at 10. All she had to do now was go get him to go,she could hear him from the hallway. He was crying,he was sat in Lips room as recently Lip had moved to some shitty apartment with Mandy and the room was free now to anyone who wanted it. 

Ian noticed the shadow by the door which he recognized was Debbie and weakly smiled through his tears. 'Hey Debs,what's up?' 

Debbie felt so guilty as she knew what Mickey was actually doing but she couldn't tell her brother,she breathed in a deep breath and sat beside her brother on the bed. 

'I'm fine,what's with all the crying,its your first day back!' Debbie tried to laugh but Ian was just wiping his face over and over trying to get rid of his tears and pure sorrow. 

'I.....I am not good enough for Mickey.' he paused letting out a deep sob. 'I screamed at him and thought he was cheating,he was ..texting some guy called Ben...I assumed the worst.' he looked down at his bitten down finger nails trying to scratch out the loose bits of skin he had been picking at. 

Debbie shot a glare at him,how could Ian of all people think he was not good enough? he was more than good enough. Debbie had seen the change and huge development of Mickey and how he was now more open,and not caring about what anyone thought of his and Ian's relationship. She knew it was Ian who had pushed and pushed for that to happen. 

'Ian,you are more than good enough. Mickey know's that everyone know's that. He would never cheat on you,you know why?' 

Ian shook his head,narrowing his eyes as he was confused about what Debbie was actually getting at. 

'He loves you Ian. I can see that he does,when you...when you were lying in that hospital he was there everyday,shouting at the doctors if they didn't tell him anything.' Ian chuckled as he had always loved it when mickey got over-protective. 'Why would he cheat on you? he babbles onto me how good and amazing you are! Just...Just talk to him alright?' 

'I can't now,I bet he hates me....I accused him of cheating,he probably thinks I can't trust him.' Ian slumped down into his seat not noticing the smile on Debbie's face as she knew that Mickey didn't think that at all,she knew that Mickey was planning on asking Ian tonight. To Ian's expense she stopped because it would look darn weird if she was grinning at her crying brother. 

'Why don't we go for a walk?' Debbie asked nudging Ian's shoulder which was now getting shone on by the moonlight. She still needed to tell Jimmy she needed picking up when she got there,but she could do that when Ian decides to move his ass. 

Ian laughed,he was so confused at the sudden invitation but it felt like a good idea as he really really needed to take his mind of everything. 'Where the fuck to?' 

'I think.....' she paused for a moment trying to act like she didn't know already. 'Northside Beach,have you seen that cute little boat house?'  _Good work Debbie good work._

Ian shook his head,squinting his eyes in thought to see if he could remember any boat house even being there. To the point though he hadn't really seen most of northside after taking all those drugs all the time,he hardly saw anything. He shuffled on the bed to locate his abandoned shoes,the time was nearly hitting half 9 and Debbie still needed to get him there. 

Debbie jumped up chucking Ian's coat in a fast motion. 'I will get Jimmy to pick us up at about ten-ish.'  _well pick her up not ian._ 'It won't take long,we can just chill in the boat house for a while.'  _Well you and Mickey can._

Ian jumped into his coat,shrugging on his shoes watching as debbie was franticly moving about trying to get all of Ian's stuff for him. What was she was excited about it was just a walk? As she ran around her red curls bounced by her shoulders,Ian hadn't noticed how long it actually had grown till now. 

'Come on Ian! Move your ass!' she shouted from the doorway,her coat slumped on her shoulders and her scarf wrapped tight. Ian stepped up still trying to work out the strange acts of Debbie,why was she suddenly in a hurry. 

'What's the rush?' 

'Just come on okay. You will see.' 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey was finally at the boat house,where he could set up his proposal setting. How sappy all this shit was,he was doing it for Ian though. This was the first time he had ever been or even tried to be romantic,somewhere he felt like it felt nice...he didn't want to admit that though,Ian had always been the romance guy. 

Now the plan was to do something he realized they had never done. That day back on the baseball field after about two good rounds of rough sex,Mickey had blurted to Ian.'do  _you wanna_  fucking spread out a blanket and  _look for shooting stars next_?'  When he saw Ian's eyes that day,he could see that was everything and anything Ian always wanted to do. Obviously at the time he wasn't going to grab a blanket and do that shit,he had no balls to do that shit. 

The boat house was perfect because he wasn't going to lie out on the sand where sea sprays would hit them and the wind would throw them off their feet. no that was no romantic at all. There was heating and somehow in Mickey's great thug hands he managed to unlock the door to get in. The heating worked so they would be warm,but he still brought along some pillows,blankets all that shit. After finding an abandoned car he could fit all this shit into it. 

He had to hide the boxes somewhere but he didn't know where...then he had an idea. He just shoved it behind his cushion so when Ian was busy talking like a machine gun or looking up at the stars Mickey would be able to slip it out from under them and come out with his speech....a speech he had no idea of what to say still. Then he heard a couple of voices coming from outside,they sounded very familiar and a jolt shot up in his spine. The candles weren't even lit up yet so he flicked his lighter trying to capture every tip of each one. 

 

Debbie looked at her watch as the boat house was less than two minutes away. It was 10.01,one minute late but she knew Mickey would be running around like a man on a rampage trying to get everything together. She had noticed how un-organised he was with all the sappy crap Ian would always do. Ian was still talking not even noticing anything was going on,he was totally oblivious to what was going to happen. 

'Ian,I am just going to ring Jimmy,go ahead in there it should be unlocked.' Debbie signalled to her phone turning from the redheaad,as she heard him go out of speaking distance she giggled wildly. Jimmy was on the corner waving to her to go to him,she quickly glanced at her brother slowly strolling towards the door without any thought of what was happening there. 

 

Ian was concerned Debbie had been acting off alnight,and this boat house seemed abit too nice to be unlocked. Walking up to the handle he heard fades shuffles inside,he just expected to see a bunch of teenagers on their all night benders drinking cheap alcohol and massive joints. What he sure shocked him more than ever,like it was dream that he would never expected to come true. 

 

Mickey was laid down his feet resting ontop of each other in a sprawl of blankets,he was holding a plate of pancakes...even better they were fucking banana ones.. There were candles lighting up the whole room,which were covered in rose petals. The wooden floor was splatted with petal's,painting it from blue to a sweet red. There was a faded sound of sweet music,which Ian chuckled at as he had always told Mickey that was romantic. Mickey was smiling a genuine smile which he only gave to Ian. Ian could hear a slight breeze and was confused by it all. He couldn't take it all in. The room smelt like a mix of pancakes and a mix of fruits and lavender,it was all so.....so romantic? Ian grinned as he always knew Mickey had this side to him.

Ian looked up to see the roof opened,the stars were overlooking them like a blanket from up above. Ian's eyes teared up as he had remembered that day that Mickey had said to look for shooting stars,he was shocked how Mickey even remembered that moment. Looking around he couldn't believe what he was seeing,all this...this romantic stuff....and it was all from Mickey. Ian was going to kill Debbie,she knew this was gonna happen. 

'Hey firecrotch,you gonna stand there all night or you gonna look for shootin' stars with me?' Mickey grinned,Ian had only just noticed that Mickey was dressed smart,he was wearing his black shirt which Ian had always adored with his black tight jeans. It fit tightly to his figure and showed each muscle which Ian would trail kisses on to. Ian smiled,that ultimate smile that Mickey had been waiting for. He stripped from his jacket chucking it in the other direction. Mickey placed down the plate and opened his arms up to Ian so Ian would lay with him.

Ian slid next to him,feeling the warmth wrap around him from the older boy. Everything was twinkling just like the stars they were both looking up at. Mickey rested his head onto the taller boys shoulder,tangling their legs together as they watched above. Mickey turned his head to watch the pure happiness of the boy next to him,he smiled to himself as Ian was now giggling up towards the sky. Ian was pointing and trying to show Mickey the 'big dipper' in the stars,Mickey just simply watched in awe and pecked at Ian's lips to show he was listening.

'Mickey?' Ian interrupted to silence between them,Mickey looked up to see into those green sparkling eyes he always loved. 

'Hmm?' 

'I'm sorry about before,I...I didn't mean to-

'It's alright Ian. I should of told you why I was meetin' Ben.' Mickey gulped,he felt the question coming on. He wanted to kiss the face off of Ian right now,but would it spoil the moment completely. 

Ian didn't reply he answered for him. Grabbing Mickey's cheeks he raised his face to his,placing a open kiss onto his pink lips. The kiss was not rough it was not clawing and craving,it was pure love. It was them two in a world of their own,their hands trailing from body to body in soft touches. Ian pulled away resting his forehead against Mickey's before kissing the tip of his nose. Mickey was now lying directly ontop of Ian's chest panting soft moans as Ian locked their lips together once more. The moonlight shone through shining only on them,like everything was on them. 

'I love you Mickey,I don't care what the fuck you were doin' in that alley,as long as you weren't getting someone else's dick up your ass I'm fine with it.' Ian chuckled which was fucking contagious now as Mickey was giggling like a idiot,he just blamed it on the nerves.

Mickey saw Ian's laugh almost everyday,and every time he did he fell in love with it all over again. 'I love you too Ian,that's why I really needed to do something....don't go all crazy and cry like a bitch though alright?' his words were sharp but he was still giggling so the effect of it was just pointless. 

'What?' Ian was concerned was this whole romantic stuff still not over? So he just nodded and watched Mickey.

Mickey climbed off of Ian and reached behind the two pillows he had recently hidden the boxes behind. Ian watched intensely his eyes widening as he saw a glimpse of the two black objects appearing in Mickey's hands. 

'The thing is Ian,I never tell you or do any of this shit enough. I never thought i was good enough for you,you were always gonna get out ya know? I never was.' he was now sat up infront of Ian,shaking slightly as he was just saying anything which came to his mind which he new was true

. ' This is possibly the gayest shit I have ever done so don't get used to it,more gay than your dick in my ass.' Mickey laughed receiving a slap off Ian on his thigh. ' I don't tell you how much I love you enough...but I do love you. Fuck..how the fuck do people do this..I fall in love with you every fuckin' day,every time I see that smile of yours I feel my heart explode. I treated you like shit for most of the time we have been together,and I'm sorry for that,but that made us stronger. Made our love stronger.' Mickey was now wiping tears from his own eyes as the redhead watching and pure shock. 

'I learnt that I couldn't just give up on you,I couldn't give up on what I loved.Because you were the only thing that made me happy. No matter what you can make me laugh like a idiot even with your shitty jokes. I mean I'm not good at this shit,but don't worry it's all true. You have always been my anchor Ian,you always kept be steady you never let me fall...not like i let you.' Ian shook his head cradling Mickey's face to make the older boy look at him.

'You didn't let me fall Mickey,you brought me up.'Ian was smiling through his tears,huffing out a choked laugh. Mickey finally looked up his hands still clutching to the boxes which rested there. 

'Okay...Ian I want to see that dumb face of yours for the rest of my fuckin' life. I want you to take the covers when we sleep and leave me freezing like a bitch for the rest of my life,I don't care if you had one leg or was blind in one eye...I would still love you. I don't care that you have that disorder,I will stay with you still the end,you got that? I fall in love again and again,like when you wake up and your hair is all sticking up and your eyes all sleepy,or when you kiss my head before I fall asleep.' Mickey wasn't even controlling what he was saying right now,it was all just blurting out,his heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to fly out of his chest. 

'The main thing I love is when you fuck me,but I guess you get that enough when we are actually doing it huh? but by far the hottest sex was in that car that day,where it was snowing outside and because you and your clumsy ass got us stuck.we needed to warm up. Fuck that was good. Anyway i'm kinda of loosing my drift right now so I might aswell get the point. No matter what happens,to you to me..to Yev.You are a wonderful dad,your like fucking superman. I am always by your side,I will never fuckin' leave you,ever. I will be there when you cry when you laugh and even when you want to punch the fuck outta me,I will be there. Why the hell I tried to push you away those years ago i have no fuckin' clue. ' both of them were messes right now Mickey was shaking and tears were fucking everywhere,Ian was moving closer his eyes running also. 

'I'm in,for all of it. I'm in for your crazy ass family,your crazy ass jokes,your fucked up movies. Hey I'm all in. Even if I don't feel good enough for you,i will prove I am. I always believed that falling in love was like jumping off a tall building,your head would tell you it was a bad Idea,but your heart.' Mickey placed his hand on Ian's chest in the spot of Ian's heart,his fingers stroking slightly. 'Your heart would tell you,you can fly,and Ian I am more than fuckin' happy to fly with you.' 

Mickey knelt up on one knee and Ian looked with wide eyes as he knew what Mickey was doing. Mickey was going to propose  _holy shit._ Ian watched as the older boy pulled out the first box and opened it towards it. As he glanced at it carved inside of the gold band was a 'M',Ian clutched his chest and he felt  dying sob release. 

'So...Ian. Ian fuckin' Gallagher..Will you..will you marry me?' Mickey was shaking so fucking bad,his stood his ground on his knee as he knew if he was going to be use all this romantic shit he had to go the full monty. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders...after all these years he had finally said what he felt.

Ian paused staring back and forth from the ring to the blue eyes longing for him. Mickey wanted to marry him,the nieghbour hood thug who had been scared of feelings just under three years ago wanted his hand in marriage. His heart sped up,like he couldn't breathe. 

'Yes. Of.course.I.will.fucking.marry.you.' He spoke through kisses as he grabbed Mickey's face,trailing his lips over everything he could find. his lips jaw,neck even his fucking eyes,feeling the beat of Mickey's heart against his own. 'I fuckin' love you Mickey Milkovich.'

 


	17. You are always in my heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be carrying on with this,so yay.I hope you all like it omfg...sorry if its poo had a shit week ahahaha!
> 
> BUT AH APPARENTLY THE RING AND HEART THING IS TRUE BUT I DONT KNOW SO AW JUST BEING CUTE OK
> 
>  
> 
> tell me what u think sorry for de errors writing on my shit phone

'So does this mean I get to buy a massive fuck off ring for you?' Ian and mickey were sprawled out;limb over limb,legs tangled. They were still trying to breathe after their third round of hot and passionate sex. They were wrapped up in the blankets,a cocoon which just involved the two of them,obviously it wouldn't be the two of them for the rest of their lives...but they could at least believe that for a while.Ian stroked his ring now clamped to his finger as he spoke.

Mickey was laid on top of Ian's sweat beaming chest,his breath tickling against the sensitive skin.The black hair on his head all ruffled and sexed up. He chuckled slightly as he attempted to reach behind the cushions,but having short arms was a fucking curse and he couldn't reach for shit. 'Fuckin' hell,Ian grab behind that pillow my arms are fuckin' ridiculous!'

Ian snorted out a laugh,a belly bursting laugh which vibrated like a song through his ears. Looking confused but more interested he reached to the cushion Mickey was silently struggling to reach,and he fondled about till his fingers hit yet another box.

Retrieving the box mickey was slightly blushing and trying his hide his reddened cheeks as he faced down to Ian's chest. 'What is this?' Ian asked eyeing up his red faced to-be-husband.

'Open it and you will fuckin' find out.' Mickey mumbled into the pale skin,a smile almost twitching out. Ian gleamed as he opened the box,just like his it was a gold band with an carved letter...this one had an 'I' written in it.

'Wait aren't I meant to have the 'I' ring and you have the 'M' one?' Ian furrowed his brow in concentration of the whole situation.Mickey laughed at the total oblivious boy infront of him. Ian was smart...like really smart,but he had his dumb moments where his own knowledge lacks a bit...like this moment.

Shaking his head Mickey pulled out the ring and placed it on his own finger. 'You are such a fuckhead,no. I have the 'I' and you have the 'M' because....this is so gay...but because then you will always have me,and i will always have you.'Mickey slotted his fingers into Ian's the rings brushing together causing him to grin. Ian made a squeal,one of those a woman would make when she saw a newborn baby. He was such a girls sometimes.

'You are so cute Mickey.' Ian giggled as he watched the grin wipe of the older boys face turn into a glare of daggering eyes. 

'Fuck off!' but Mickey couldn't help it,no matter how hard he tried to keep his guard intact and not break out in laughter,he just felt his whole face warm up causing his grin to bear again.  _fucking Ian and his cute ass smile,and stupid red sticking up hair._

They were silent for a second,their eyes locked together just watching each other as they took deep breaths. Ian was the one to break the piercing no-noise moment....obviously he would,that boy never stopped talking. 

'You wanna know what I heard?' Ian asked,his arms clutching tighter to Mickey as his eyes moved back up to the twinkling stars above. 

'What the fuck you hear?' 

'Do you have to swear in every sentence,Jesus Mickey.' Ian chuckled slapping the brunettes ass in return for the slap on the face. 

'Yes I do,now tell me what ya heard.' 

Ian bit the inside of his cheek,keeping in what he said so he could wind Mickey up. Mickey watched as the grin appeared among the redhead's face, _that fuckin' dick._ Ian knew that Mickey would start throwing in punches if he didn't start speaking,or straddle him until he spoke. 

'I heard....that the reason why your wedding ring goes on this finger.' Ian pointed to his finger on Mickey's left hand,stroking his thumb over the letter 'I' before he carried on. 'Is because there is a nerve in that finger which directs straight to your heart,so that means,you are always in my heart.'

Ian was now holding Mickey's free hand and placing it on his own heart,the heart that nearly gave up two weeks ago,however it was not giving up. Not giving up on this. Lifting his other hand to brush his fingers between the brunettes sex hair,its soft touch tickling him slightly. Mickey lent into the touch,moaning quietly as as the hand massaged his scalp it was a fuckin' relief to have,he needed it for god knows how long.

'You sappy shit!' Mickey laughed,cradling his face with his other hand that had rummaged it's way free. 

Ian let his face sink into the familiar and most heart warming palm,he felt like it was home...he would never get tired of that feeling. 'Fuck off,I deserve to be! I never got to thank you?' Mickey glanced up from his grin and looked confused,what did he actually do exactly? 

'For what? proposing,Ian I knew either one of us had to do it soon.' 

'No you dick,for staying there when I...you know,nearly gave up and my fuckin' heart went out.' the redhead dropped his gaze and looked at his and Mickey's entwined fingers,tears starting to form but he promised himself he wouldn't cry,not over that.

Mickey watched as the memories flashed through the younger boys eyes,that moment broke his heart,it was a moment where he couldn't do anything at all to help his Ian,and that's scared him. Unlocking their hands he grabbed both sides of the redhead's face,adjusting his weight slightly so he was resting in-between the taller boys legs. 

'Hey...its okay. You are fine now,your heart is like a fuckin' ninja man,it aint giving up without a fight. Now are we gonna stop cryin' and do somethin we both know will make us grin like fuckheads?'

Ian spilt into a wide smile,Mickey was all so romantic...in his own way. That's why he loved him like he did,Mickey showed his love and topped it off with his Milkovich style,he did everything sappy and girly just for Ian...and thats how he wanted it for the rest of his life.looking down at his ring,he had realised the great lengths Mickey had gone for him,Mickey was this fragile emotionally unwilling boy,with no desire to tell Ian how he felt. But now,he was willing to spend the rest of his life,caring,living and loving Ian,in a way only Ian would understand and only he would love. 

'You gonna keep tickin' that brain of yours or you gonna get on me?' Mickey gripped at his sides,his wide grin matching Ians beneath him. 

With that Ian flipped them over spreading kisses all over Mickey's still sticky chest,a grin plastered and permanent on his freckled face.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debbie and Jimmy had just reached home after a rather silent and awkward ride. Jimmy was persistent to know why Ian was left at the boathouse,Debbie had promised herself she wouldn't blurt a single word until all the Gallagher's...and Mandy were in the same room. 

Lip and Mandy were on the edges of their seats at some shit horror movie they had nicked...well carl nicked and hadn't even noticed the absence of either Debbie and Ian. Their faces told this when Jimmy and Debbie tumbled in a smile nearly cutting out of the little red heads face. lip jumped up knocking the popcorn from Mandy's grasp and ran over to Debbie. 

'Where the hell you been?' Fiona had heard this from upstairs where she was laying Liam and Yev down for night,after hearing about the fight Ian and Mickey had,she could at least to take a very hyper Yev off their hands. She stumbled down with Carl behind her. God knows what he was doing,recently mickey had walked in on him creating a bomb of some sort. 

'Yeh Debs,where the fuck did you two go to?And where the hell is Ian?' 

Debbie twitched as they all crowded around glaring at her to answer,Jimmy shrugged and pointed to debbie.  _asshole._

'I have some news...some really good news actually.' 

'Spit it out then!' Carl popped out,jumping on the couch to steal the remaining popcorn. Fiona shook her head in confused and raised her eyebrow to show she was interested. Mandy slapped Carl as the popcorn was hers,and no one fuckin' stole her popcorn. 

'Mickey is kind of...proposing to Ian.' Debbie's grin reappeared as even staying it made the excitement build in her bones. 

The house turned into a mixture of Lip groaning,Mandy cursing,Fiona squealing like she had won an oscar...Jimmy was just Jimmy and shrugged. Carl laughed and then blurted 'So now can I ask where the wieners go?' 

'CARL!' they all shouted in union. They all turned back to Debbie who was now taking in all the different reactions. 

'That fuck head,why didn't he tell me! I'm gonna kick his ass when they get back!' Mandy threatened her hands on her hips,she was confused why after everything Mickey didn;t even think to tell her what he was doing. 

'This is so exciting! where did he do it?' Fiona asked her tired eyes even smiling with happiness. It hadn't been long since she had actually noticed Ian was fuckin' the Milkovich never mind falling in love with him. Even though all of this was such a shock,she couldn't ask for anyone better than Mickey to be with Ian. 

Lip made a disgusted thought,of thinking what Mickey and Ian could be doing at that moment...because they all knew. 'Actually we don't want to know,they are probably fuckin' in there right now,and if you tell us where...it won't be the same with our brothers cum all over it.' 

Mandy slapped her boyfriend across the head. 'That's my brother too,don't start with putting those visions in my fuckin' head,just ew.' 

Debbie giggled but then she saw Carl turn to a shadow stumbling in the corner of the kitchen.  _Fucking Frank._

'This is my.....fuckin'....my house...money..fuckin-' Frank dragged his feet across the floor barely even speaking due to his usual consumption of alcohol. His eyes widen as the Gallagher's were oblivious to his entrance and he had heard that Ian was now going to be married...well that's what he thought he heard.  _Wait till the boys back at the pub would hear this._ No one had even noticed the door was unlocked until now.

'Fuckin' hell,fuck off frank.' Jimmy spoke,trying to be calm but he knew what a dick Frank always was.

Carl gestured to Lip with a kick to the shin,to get rid of the drunken mess which had recently came across the house again. Fiona and Lip both exchanged the usual glance of -get-frank-out-before-the-money-get-sucked. Fiona nudged Jimmy in order for him to join in to. 

'Frank get the fuck out!' Lip shouted as he grabbed his fag burned jacket to drag him out..it was so easy it was unreal. The fucker had drank so much his weight seemed lighter and less harder to move. Frank grunted in reluctance his hands still searching for the squirrel fund he usually stole from. 

'My house...my fuckin' rules.' he mumbled,his words slurring like a crack head. Fiona rolled her eyes as her and jimmy both took a leg each to lift him up. Debbie ran over to help Lip with the arms,while Carl opened the back door to guarrentee Frank was getting the fuck out. Mandy walked over slamming a hard kick into the drunks groin,she had always wanted to do that. Recieving a pat on the back and couple of smiles from the Gallaghers,and she knew her work was done. 

Frank was then thrown,his bottle flying behind him,into the back yard where he smashed into empty cans and damp grass. All they heard was a silent but slurred 'Fuck you' but they were used to it,frank would always stumble in demanding money for whatever the fuck he was drinking,and they always had to drag him out. Carl locked the door making sure that the dick could not get back in,and the rest huffed in exhuasion and tiredness of doing that nearly every day. 

'So if Mickey and Ian are getting married does that mean Mandy and lip will be brother and sister? Lip you would be fucking your sister!' Carl blurted out,hurling over in laughter while the rest watched in silence. 

In union...once again. They all shouted 'CARL!!!'

 


	18. A new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeh. sorry this chapter took so long..i have this fic and my pretty woman one too! I promise the next chapter will be up so soon as possible,an i already know what to do next chapter. 
> 
> hope u like,
> 
> mickey and ian are cuties

It was around 4am in the morning when Mickey and Ian turned up at the Gallagher place. All the clan had gone to bed,they were tired of waiting and the excitment was slowly dying down. After a walk of pushing and nudging at eachothers shoulders they made it back,they noticed Frank helplessly singing in the yard but that was usual for him so they decided to leave him there.

The door was unlocked so they snook in,Ian tripped over a couple of toys causing Mickey to laugh hysterically. 'Shut the fuck up Mickey,we are going to wake everyone up!' Ian shouted in a whisper,he was wincing with pain in the heel of his foot,stumbling over to the stairs.

'You shut up Gallagher,you just knocked a load of fuckin' toys over. Its you who is making the no-

Mickey was interupted when Ian crashed his lips on to his. At first he was shocked as no one ever stopped him from speaking,and usually it was him who was kissing Ian to shut him up. 'What was that for?' he asked as Ian pulled away.

'To shut you up,you are talking as much as me.' Ian laughed,grabbing at Mickey's wrist to take him upstairs,unfortunately the house had always had squeaking floorboards,so the plan of keeping quiet and sneaking in was fully blown over now. As they reached Lips room,Mickey crashed straight on the bed;not even taking his coat off he closed his eyes pretending to asleep.

Ian closed the door removing all his clothes besides his boxers,and kicked Mickey onto his side of the bed. 'Fuckin' move over Mickey,I want some bed too.' He tried to pull the cover from under Mickey,but it looked like he was going cold tonight.

'You should be nice to me Firecrotch,I just proposed to you.' Mickey joked,lifting his head to see Ian balancing on the edge of the bed. Smirking he grabbed Ian by the arm and pulled him closer. Ian sighed into the touch and proceeded to remove Mickey's coat atleast.

'Yes I know fuckhead,but as my finance you have to atleast give me share of the bed.' Ian slapped Mickey's ass,before rolling further to his side of the bed. Mickey couldn't be bothered with changing,if Ian was going to do it there would be so denial at all. Then he felt a vibration in his back pocket,possibly his phone.

_**Mands:** ur such a dick_

It was a typical message off Mandy,but Mickey still wanted to know what he was a dick for..she probably got woken up or some lame excuse she would make. Ian watched as Mickey pulled the phone infront of their faces,both of them confused by the text. So Mickey text back. 

**Mickey:** _what the fuck u talkin about_

**_Mands: U FUCKIN PROPOSED TO IAN AND U DIDNT TELL ME!!_ **

 

'So Mandy knows.' Mickey chucked his phone across the room,not attempting to text her back because she would probably double them over with questions in the morning. Ian just shrugged and laughed at how he imagined Mandy to be in the morning,at first he thought she would of ran from the other and shouted at them. All of that shit could be sorted in the morning over pancakes,right now he just wanted to spoon the fuck out of Mickey.

Mickey then sat up and removed his boots and clothes. Even though it was pure effort,and all he wanted to do was sleep as today was tiring and just  _Fucking_ literately.As the opputunity was there to grasp Ian wrapped himself up like a cocoon in the duvet. Mickey rolled his eyes,trying to find and open end so he could unravel him,he was fuckin' freezing his balls off and Ian was being the stubborn little shit he was. 

'Oh coooome on Gallagher,don't let me fuckin' freeze out here.' he whined,pulling at the cover helplessly.

'Its not like we are in the North pole Mick.' Ian laughed,closing his eyes as if he was going to sleep. Then Mickey attacked him,straddling his hips with his thighs,he gripped Ian's sides causing him to yelp,the cover was shit protection of being ticklish that was for sure. 

'You gonna give me some?' Mickey asked,leaning over to the bedside to grab a cigarette,because honestly he could sit there all night if he wanted to. Ian was particularly warm and it wasn't like Ian was complaining. As he lit up his smoke,he exhaled his first drag only to be launched over to the other side of the bed. Ian had somehow made his arms free and as Mickey was sparking up he was vulnerable  to anything. So Ian took the chance,dismissing the fire stick which nearly set fire to the bed. 

Mickey looked up with wide eyes,for a moment Ian thought he was going to get a punch,but in stead Mickey inhaled his smoke before bringing the redheads face to his to blow it into his mouth. They hadn't shotguned in years,and it felt fucking amazing. Ian had actually missed the smell,the feeling of smoking as he never really got the chance to in the army. 

'Hey Mick.' 

'Hey Gallagher.' Ian rolled his eyes at the familiar nickname. 

'If we are going to do this wedding shit,can we just like do us two or some shit. I don't want no big ass wedding,I want it to mean something ya know?' Ian slumped down,the covers barely covering him anymore as it was resting on his feet. Mickey was still dragging off his fag,but with his free hand his pulled Ian's head down to rest on his chest,before using his forefinger to trail along his freckles. 

'You overthink too much,but fuck yeah. I didn't want no big fuckin' wedding anyway,thats for fags.' Mickey scoffed passing the cigarette to Ian,who was more than happy to take it. 

Blowing the smoke to the side as he didn't want it all in Mickey's face Ian nodded. 'Are you even divorced?' 

'Yeh,I thought you knew that fuckhead.' 

'When?' Ian asked,his eyes more alert now. His heart thumped at the thought of Mickey dumping all that shit behind for Ian. It showed he had been thinking about asking Ian for some time now,that made him wanna giggle like a little kid. 

'When you were away-hey don't fuckin' looking at me like that,its just a divorce.' Ian was giving him the puppy eyes,and he could see how in love Ian was with him. It was strange at how he used to push this all way years before,they could of been doing it earlier..way way earlier. 

Ian just gave him the lobsided smile he had grown to love. 'So you gonna be Mickey Gallagher?' 

'Who fuckin' says I'm the girl.!' Mickey coughed on the smoke,before grabbing the fag and stubbing it out. 

Ian laughed,he liked the sound of Mickey being a Gallagher. He wasn't sure about being called into the Milkovich family name,as Terry would probably blast their heads off. 'You are the smallest.' 

'And I'm the oldest so I make the fuckin' choice.' Mickey slapped the back of Ian's head,a grin spread across his face. 'What about Ian Milkovich?' 

'Mickey you just said no to my name,why should I say yes to yours?' Ian raised his eyebrows,his grin almost splitting his face. He had no words for how he felt for Mickey,all these years of patching up bruises and aimless fights was fucking worth it. 

'Because you love me?' Mickey played that card. Oh yes he did. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a Gallagher,he loved being part of the crazy family,it made him believe he actually  _had_ a family. It was just he didn't feel worthy enough to be called a Gallagher,they cared for eachother all they did was love love love. Mickey came from a family where shoot first-ask questions later. He treated ian like shit,and still he wanted to make up for that. 

'I do love you,maybe we should just join our names together?' Ian suggested,making shapes onto Mickey's pale skin. mickey hummed into the touch before replying to Ian's request. 

'Join them? how the fuck do we do that.' 

'Use one of those dashy things,so it would be Gallagher-Milkovich.' Ian gestured the puncuation with his hands,before laughing towards Mickey's glare. 

'Why my name gotta be last?' Mickey raised an eyebrow again. His usual expression. 

Ian huffed and pulled himself to lie beside Mickey. 'Fine,it will be Milkovich-Gallagher!' he laughed to himself at the thought of even being Married to Mickey. 

'That's better actually,your name is behind mine. Sounds familiar when your behind me right?' biting his lip,he took the hit Ian gave him on the chest before rolling himself over so he could capture Ian's laughing lip.s The kiss was soft,softer than he had ever given. It felt alien but still,it felt like they were kissing for the first time again. 'Tell me again why we didn't do this earlier?'

'Why you asking me,you were the one who didn't like kissing?' Ian giggled,pulling Mickey's face back down to his,his hands roaming along the brunettes back. 

 

\-----

 

Frank finally removed himself from the ground. His ass felt wet,but he wasn't actually sure if that was from the wet grass or in fact his pissed himself. Either way he was intoxicated pretty badly;like usual. and he didn't give a fuck if it was or not. The news he just heard was still in his mind,Ian was getting married and to some Milkovich little shit. Ian wasn't his kid,so he felt okay to spread the word. His kids had chucked him out numerous times,and it was time he got his own back. 

Stumbling his way towards his local bar..the alibi...he burped about a million times making sure no sick was going to come up.But then again,alcohol is poison and if he was sick there was more room for more. He wasn't sick though,it took a while for him to get the bar with his drunken legs. He was carrying an empty plastic bag which he had no idea where he got it from,all he remembered was going back home to still from the squirrel fund as he was running out of his jacks. Only got a couple of bucks,hopefully enough for one more drink. 

'Hey Frank,you wanna release your inner peace?' Kev called out,as frank stumbled in the door. Kev was holding his hands up in a meditating sort of way,he closed his eyes breathing in deeply because he knew some trouble was going to happen. About 5 fights happen in one night,and only 3 had occured tonight so he was waiting for more. 

'Jacks.' burp 'and orange.' Frank slammed his dollars on the counter before using his blurry vision to locate someone who would indeed help him. noticing at the back of the bar there were two rather strong looking guys. Frank guessed they knew Terry Milkovich as in the spare little moments of soberness he saw them with him,so he walkedover. 

'What the fuck you want Frank?' One of them asked,he had a beard and long greasy hair so he assumed it was Billy. The men knew the reputation of Frank,everyone fucking did. 

Frank gulped down a spare drink and discarded the concerned looks of Kev from the bar. It was unusal to see Frank talking to that bunch,and he talked alot of shit to alot of people. 'So can you help me?' Frank slurred. 

'With what?' The shorter man asked,a hardened look crossing over his face. 

'You still talk ... to Terry Milkovich?' The guys suddenly sat straight,their protection and fight mode intact. 

'Who the fuck is asking?' They both said,their fists clenched. However Frank was not effected his just shrugged his shoulders and continued to mumble. 

They men looked at Frank watching as he continued to down random drinks. 'No one,I just know some neeeeew information.' 

They were suddenly alert,Terry was always asking about new details of southside so when he came back he knew what runs to do,what people to kill. All of that. 'What information? keep talkin'.' One held a gun under the table aiming straight for Frank's legs incase he was trying to fuck them over. 

'His son,My son...They are getting married.' Frank clapped his hands together before slamming them hard against the table. The guys looked confused as they had no idea which son they were talking about from either families and they couldn't believe that one of them was gay,they didn't see the whole 'coming out' gig as they weren't even there at that point. 

'Terry's son is fuckin' gay?' 

'Mickey and my son-well he's fuckin' some dicks son..yes they are.' Frank laughed lunging to another table to grab another half empty glass before looking them dead in the eye. 'So are you lookin' for a fag bash,because theres a lucky winner there?' Frank felt evil,but he was fucking getting kicked out left and centre,he wanted someone to feel like he was. They needed to be taught a lesson. 

'You will pay us.' Billy demanded,pocketing his gun as Frank nodded. They all looked up when Kev suddenly appeared behind them. 

'We are closing fellas,Frank go home your ass smells like my whisky basement.' Walking away with a hand full of glasses Kev glanced back worried about what the hell they were all deep in conversation about. 

'Tell Terry too. I know he would want to here this.' The other man beside Billy said,standing up before pulling up Frank by his collar. 'You pay up by fuckin' tomorrow and we will get you,your job done alright?' Frank nodded stumbling back down when he was released. 

'Get the redhead..' Frank mumbled,his eyes daring to get this job done. It wasn't like he was determined to hurt Ian,it was more of a sigh...a warning. The house had kicked him out,and they needed to learn. Also he didn't understand how Mickey...the neighbour thug was aloud to stay and he wasn't. it was his fucking house. So hurting Ian,would get to Mickey. 

Billy and the other man,who actually went by the name of Clive walked out of the bar. Terry had somehow snook a phone into prison,there were many deals and threats that he could use to get shit like that. Billy dialled the unknown number. 

'What?!' the voice roared,it was the grunt of Terry which made them talk. 

'Terry,you will be happy to hear this. We have been assigned a new assignment.'

 


	19. No one fucks with his Firecrotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still one to come tomorrow! 
> 
> dont know why Ian is always hurt im sorry:( But i love protective Mickey and the way he would fight to keep Ian safe.  
> So yeh,i hope you like it. 
> 
> ALSO I LOVE YEV AHHHH
> 
> errors edited tomorrow

Ian woke up to a smack to his chest,groaning as he was still fucking tired from last night,he tried to open his eyes which had a failed result.  
'Ay Ian,I'm going to work so you're lookin' after the little shit today alright?' Ian didn't even need to open his eyes to recognize it was Mickey,so he just hummed in response and wrapped himself further into the duvet. It wasn't as comfortable as Mickey but it was good for keeping warm,even if it didn't have arms and legs. 

Mickey scoffed watching as Ian just become a cocoon in the matter of seconds,the house was loud;as usual. he had no idea how Ian could go back to sleep with the sound the kids were making downstairs,but then again he had been here all his life,it probably put him to sleep. So instead of prying Ian and trying to get him out of bed,he un-tucked the top of the duvet to plant a kiss on his red messed up hair. 'Also you are telling everyone about last night,they won't stop buggin' me.' 

Ian groaned louder this time,he was so tired and now he had to deal with telling the same story about ten times. Anyway he couldn't be as stubborn as he wanted to be because Mickey had proposed to him the night before;he had to be atleast nice. 'Love you.' he mumbled through the sheets,loud enough for Mickey to hear.

'Love you too,Fuckhead.' Mickey was confident,and it felt great. It had taken time for him to actually admit how he felt for the fucker but no he felt like he should-and he will shout it to the rooftops. After the accident in the army he recognised everything he had taken for granted,and Ian was everything he wanted. Even though Ian hated his flaws and scars,Mickey saw them as beautiful and didn't turn down the opportunity to kiss them and tell Ian how much he loved him. He was such a fag...but he guessed that was okay. 

\--------

Ian finally got his ass out of bed,not like he wanted too but he knew he had to tell the rest about last night otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it. Climbing down the stairs he heard the normal Gallagher shouting and Carl discussing his next victim of animal torture. Fiona was the first to notice him,she ran up and pulled him into a hug then continued to kiss his head like he was little again. 'Oh my god,I just can't believe it.' 

At first Ian was confused as how she already knew,but then it clicked...Debbie brought him there. 'You already know?' he asked raising an eyebrow to Debbie who was humming while eating some pancakes. 

'Debbie told us,woah Mickey milkovich actually proposed to you?I never thought I'd see the day.' Lip intervened,slapping Ian's back and smiling..it was weird when did he get so happy about Ian and Mickey being together. Ian just smiled and walked over to Debbie who was laughing secretly. 

'You little shit! How could you keep that from me?' Ian laughed,ruffling her hair and pulling her head into his chest. 'You and Mickey planned this together huh?' 

'Good acting.' She just answered before entering another mouthful of pancakes. Ian just shrugged kissing her head. He never knew how old she had actually become,he had been in the army so long he had missed all of this stuff. The whole Gallagher vibe. 

Yev and Liam were laughing and playing with some lego on the floor,while Mandy was standing her hands on her hips. 'Iannnnn,why didn't you ring me after he did it you little fucker!' she wasn't angry,but she wanted all the details.  
'Do you really wanna know?' Ian raised an eyebrow,folding his arms with a smirk. Lip watched his eyes wide,he knew that Carl would be quick into asking questions. Mandy shrugged after hearing for all those years talking about Mickey sercretly she didn't really give a shit. 

'No we don't-

'So you licked the wieners?' Carl had a fast response,his hands clasped around a knife,which Ian was sure still had some dried blood on it. Lip rolled his eyes and they all moaned as he asked the question,he was fucking obsessed with knowing everything. 

Ian laughed loudly knocking his brothers head with his hand. 'You little creep,where's your lastest victim?' Ian asked knowing that everyone was relieved that he had changed the subject. Fiona walked past and pointed towards the back door.  
'His victim is out there,fuckin' knocked me sick.' 

Debbie made a disgusted face before walking over to liam and Yev who were playing. 'Hey Ian,why don't you take Yev to the shop,we need some milk and stuff.' She yelled from the floor,motioning for him to go look in the fridge which was most likely empty. 

'Take Yev with you too,I've need some fuckin' rest.' Mandy moaned and rested against Lips chest. Obviously that was que for him to go because they wanted to fuck. Fiona was most likely taking Liam and the others out,he didn't get why she couldn't take him. But then again he missed Yev like fuck and he wanted some more time with him. 

Ian just nodded receiving a hug from Mandy with a kiss on the cheek. 'Congrats shithead.' she whispered before her and Lip disappeared upstairs. As Ian turned back Fiona was holding a glass of water and his pills. the worst part of the day was his pills,they drained him and they were just fucking annoying. It wasn't like he was going to stop taking them,there was no way he could do that to Mickey or Yev.

'Take them Ian,and then get Yev in his coat. Debs is right,we have fuck all in the squirrel fund.' Fiona looked down,tears in her eyes as all this shit touched her. She always felt like she couldn't look after them all well enough,even though she knew she had done her best and she was fucking better than Frank and Monica. 

Ian knocked back his pills and downed his water before walking over to his little boy,who was now hammering Liams head with a lego block. 'Hey big guy.' Ian tapped his shoulder,and Yev glanced his eyes wide with love and pure happiness. 

'Daddy!' He shouted throwing his arms around him and wrapping his legs around his back,he was like a human koala. Liam hugged Ian too,slapping his knee as he ran off towards the kitchen to Fiona with open arms. 

'You wanna go to the shop?' Ian asked,pushing the hair from his face and standing up to walk towards the stairs. 'I will get you some chocolate?' that was it,Yev was bouncing like a loonie;such a sweet tooth....just like his dad. laughing he waltzed up the stairs and began to dress the little shit who was now singing for chocolate. 

Pulling on his jeans and tight blue t-shirt,he grabbed Yev's black coat and beenie. Yev's blue eyes shone so bright and it didn't help that they were wishing to see chocolate. 'Right come on.' Ian ushered him down the stairs bumping into Carl on the way.  
'Hey does Mickey need me to threaten him so he doesn't hurt you?' Carl flipped out his knife and pointed it up so the light glimmered on it. 

'No Carl,where the fuck did you get that? Jesus.' Ian narrowed his eyes,gripping the blade from his hands and pocketing it before Carl could create some serious damage. Because whatever he does to animals,one day that could be fucking people...and there was no way he was going to do that. Ian would make sure of that.  
'Ralf,for 10 bucks! it was a good deal Iann.' Carl whined,trying to get the knife back but it was just failing at every attempt his tried. 

Ian just huffed and ran down the stairs picking up his coat on the way because for some reason the bitchy cold weather decided to return. Yev was waiting by the door,he was just excited to get chocolate,that kid and his sweet-tooth. 'Hey Fiona,you got the money?' 

'It's not much,I'm sorry.' She mumbled,her face looked tired and worn out,all the stress over the last couple of weeks was just wearing her down. She couldn't remember the last time she got a decent nights sleep,but she was in need for it.  
'Hey,hey. You are doing your best,I will get some money which I'm owed and Mickey will but some in the fund for sure. Don't stress alright?' he reasured her,resting his hand on her shoulder to calm her now-heavy breathing. 

'Hey Ian,I have some here. I sold some stuff so here,take this.' Debbie walked over giving him few notes. Before he could respond and give it her back to closed his palm and shook her head asif she knew what he was going to say. The Gallaghers knew what each was thinking,it was some strange instinct.  
'Thank's debs,right I'm going won't be long.' Ian put the money in his coat pocket before heading to the door where a giddy little boy was awaiting to leave. 

'Chocolate!' Yev kept on shouting as they walked down the street,he was holding on to Ian's hand was praticially running down the street and dragging Ian along with him. 'Come on papa!.' he was so persistent,and so demanding...most of the time he saw himself in Yev but he was certainly going by Mickey. 

'Okay,okay. Right lets go down the Alley,hey we might see Papa!' Ian laughed,turning down the near by alley,which surprisingly not filled with drugged up whores or homeless people. The alley was empty like someone had cleared it,it was quite a large walk but least he knew Mickey was near by. 

As they reached the end of the alley,Ian heard a faint shout. Discarding it he picked up Yev in pure instinct as this was not a very safe place..and his main priority was keeping him safe. But then he heard it again,it was louder this time...like it was closer. 'HEY GALLAGHER!' it wasn't Mickey,it was different,more gruffed and dirty.  
Ian turned slowly,hoping that it wasn't some fucking guy wanting a quick fuck,he couldn't be arsed with that shit. 

'Hey Faggot!' Ian noticed the voice now,it was that dick billy from the albi,and his spine shivered remembering that Billy was Terrys right hand man. Before turning and facing the dick and his troop he set Yev down,crouching down to his level. 'Hey Faggot!,you listen' to me?' they shouted again. Ian clenched his eyes as he heard the words once again,he was used to it now but they still cut like a knife. 

'Hey Yev,right you need to do something for me okay?' 

'What Daddy?' Yev bit his lip,moving his hat so it was more on his head. He looked scared and effected by the shouting,he didn't understand them but they looked scary and Ian knew that through the fears in his eyes. 

Ian clutched to his shoulders,turning his head sideways quickly to see how far the men had got to them. 'I need you to run to uncle Kev's bar yeh? It's only there,can you see it? I need you to tell Daddy that I need help okay?' he asked pointing towards the door of the bar. Hopefully Mickey was in there and not elsewhere on business because right now he really needed fucking back up. Yev nodded franticly,worried at way the sudden change in direction. 

'Can I have chocolate?' Yev asked sweetly,his eyes darting to where Ian kept glancing at. Ian nodded and smiled weakly,knowing that the next time Yev would see him he would be probably beaten up to fuck. 

'Yeh buddy,be careful alright?' Ian smiled,his eyes tearing as even though he could fight he was more than ever scared that these fucks might nearly kill him or worse.

'Okay Daddy.' Yev smiled too,hugging Ian tightly before running out of Ian's grasp towards the bar. Ian sighed and stepped up,he didn't want Yev to do that. He didn't want to need to be rescued,why couldn't he just avoid all this bullshit of being beat up? why was it always fuckin' him.

'HEY FAGGOT!' billy shouted again,and now he was more in sight Ian saw the baseball bat he held in his hands. The two guys behind him were holding crowbars,smacking them against their hands to build up the fear. Ian gulped but he knew if he showed he was weak or scared,it would give them reason to beat him again. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before,but it would just trigger memories of the war and he couldn't cope with the pain again. 

'Yeh I heard you.' Ian yelled,walking closer to them,there was no point in running they would always catch up to him. Billy grinned his teeth amazingly white for a druggie living in southside. 'What do you want?' he asked,trying not to crack his voice. 

'Well...- thats all they said before they hit him over the head with the baseball bat. Ian was looking,but Billy was this super machine,any dodge would of not prevented three hits at a time. The two crowbars slammed into his sides sending him crashing onto the cobbled pavement. 'Someone wanted this,and for 500 bucks it was kinda worth it.' Billy spat,sending a kick into Ian's head. He was spitting out blood now,and clutching his now sore ribs. 

'Nothin' better than a fag bash.' The other guy said,his crowbar hitting directly at Ian's shin,causing him to scream which ended up being muffled by Billy and his tabacoo smelling hands. 'You boy,need a lesson.' he muttered again,before hitting him into pure darkness as he hit him straight across the face. 

\--------

Yev ran as fast as he could,nearly falling over the curb but it felt like a victory to finally get into the bar. Pushing the door with alot of strength he ran quickly through the entrance of the pub. Eyes were all on him as he was tiny and breathing so fucking loud. Everything was giantic and he couldn't even see Kev anywhere. 'Uncle Kev?' he shouted,recieving glares and confused looked from all the costumers. 

'Who the hell is calling me uncle Kev,this ain't no-  
Kev widened his eyes as he noticed the shaking little boy next to the stools against the bar. He was looking around and was still shouting for Kev. Kev flipped his towel over his shoulder before stepping out of the bar to Yev. Kneeling down he steadied the little boy. 'Hey Yev,where's Ian?' 

Daddy told me to come here uncle Kev,I need to talk to Papa!' He yelled,trying to look around to locate his dad but all he saw was Kev's long hair and a couple of laughing drunks. It was alien to him,and he didn't like it. 

'Shit.' Kev muttered before lifting the boy up on his hip,adjusting his beanie before screaming up the steps towards the whores rooms. 'Hey Mickey!' no answer. 'Oi Mickey?' 

'What the fuck you want?' Mickey yelled down,obviously agitated. 

'Your kid is in here! I don't serve 4 year olds,so get your stupid ass down here!' Kev yelled again,bouncing Yev slightly on his hip,as he could feel the boy still shaking. Mickey tumbled down the stairs,confused and concerned as why his kid was starting to wonder around in bars all of a sudden. 'Mickey I know you like to drink,but 4 years old is too young don't you think?' 

Mickey glared at him before mouthing 'Fuck off.',grabbing Yev he turned away from Kev who was also concerned. Mickey could instantly feel his son shaking,and the way he would keep biting his lip. 'What you doing here big guy?' he was more confused as where Ian was,what the fuck was going on.  
Yev bit his finger and then looked down towards his lap. 'Daddy said to get you,he said he need your help Papa!' 

Mickey's heart thudded,Ian wouldn't send a kid off on his own if it wasn't serious. He knew Ian would of used his hero complex and told Yev to run so he wouldn't get hurt. But he was in trouble,what kind of fucking trouble. 'What trouble Yev? Where's Daddy?' he was talking more fast now,his heart racing like it did when he found out Ian was in the hospital. 

'Scary men,in the dark alley way.' Yev nodded as he spoke,starting to shake more now. It was obvious he was scared and that these men were not ones he knew. Mickey frowned as he heard the description,he had to go now. As soon as he heard scary men,he knew instantly it was something to do with Terry or one of his cronies. At this point he couldn't take Yev,the little boy was already shaking and frightened he could not bring him back there. Mickey felt the anger strike in his heart,he had learned the feeling of Ian hurt and he wasn't scared to kill for that redhead.

'Kev,look after this little man until I get back.' Mickey placed Yev on the bar so Kev could grab him,nodding towards Yev who was still asking for chocolate.

'I'm not your babysitter Mickey...but sure. Why is everything okay? Wheres Ian?' 

'All I know is he's in trouble,I gotta go and fuck some faces up.' Mickey spat as he angrily before slamming his way out of the door towards the alley way.No one fucks with his firecrotch.


	20. don't worry Gallagher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shit bht i wanted to give you a chapterrrrrr
> 
> i hope im keeping in character though ah fuck. I like to say fuck alot. Fuckfuckfuck
> 
> editing tomorrow

As soon as Mickey barged out of the Alibi,he bumped right into his alcohol sprayed brother. Lucklily for him Iggy was carrying his own weapon of choice;a baseball bat which happened to have blood already on it. 

'What the fuck is up with you lil' bro?' Iggy could see that Mickey was irritated and on the verge of killing a man.  
Mickey cracked his neck before pulling his gun out of his waistband. 'You wanna fuck some faces up?' he didn't want to go to jail but he was sure he was going to be fucking up some guys for touching Ian. 

'What they do?' Iggy asked before seeing the anger and protectiveness flashing in the brunettes eyes. 'Ah,got it.' 

Mickey nodded and knew that was Iggy's queue to help. So he began storming ahead to the alley he was certain Ian would be in. It was his normal route when he went out,mainly because it was quicker and Ians heart was still weak so he had to be careful. The thought of Ian being beat up stabbed in Mickeys heart;he had no fucking idea why it was always Ian getting beaten up.

Iggy just followed not asking questions as he already knew this was about Ian. Frankly he didn't give a shit if Mickey was gay,it wasn't like he expected it...but family was fucking family. Doesn't matter who you are fucking. 

As Mickey reached the alley;iggy trailing behind,smacking his bat against his palms. mickey felt the anger flinching in his stomach,seeing three shadows hunched over a slumped body it was making him see red.and only red.

Iggy and Mickey both simultaneously cracked their necks,;Mickey pulled the safety off the gun as he would not be stopping himself from shooting a fucker in the face. 'Hey wise guy!' he yelled,Iggy stepping closer behind. 

hearing a few mumbles and recognizable moans from Ian,Mickey waved his hand up in the air;a manic grin spread across his face. 'Take the big fucker.' Mickey whispered towards his brother before storming over to the three fucks. 

'oh look who it is? The other pole-smoking queer.' It was clear that this scumbag standing in front of Mickey was working for terry or some fucker who knew him. 'you come to rescue your boyfriend?' 

Before the drunk could speak another word Mickey aimed the gun towards his foot. Mickey glanced quickly towards Ian just in case he was bleeding out,at this point he didn't look too bad;he looked like he gave a fight atleast. The drunk huffed a laugh catching the glance. Without thought Mickey shot his fire hitting the man before him foot. The help in pain echoed throughout the alley catching the attention of the other two men. 

'Yeh laughing now aren't ya?' Mickey shook his head kicking him once more in the ribs. Before he could reach down towards Ian ;fuck he couldn't watch him squirm in pain anymore. He felt the taller attacker charge towards him,making no damage as Iggy was up and ready to hit him down. 

Iggy gave a simple nod to assure he had his guy,to Mickey so he knew to get the last fucker. Gently squeezing Ian's shoulder he stepped up hitting his gun-end towards his opponents head. The dick-who he recognized to be Billy (the fuck who helped his dad all thr time),grunted as he felt his body slam against the wall. Now Mickey was face to face with the only dick who had main contact with his dad,not feeling sure of weather to be scared or excited to beat the shit out of him. 

'Should of thought you would be down to save his crazy ass.' Billy grunted,discarding the sounds of a bat hitting against his men's bones. Mickey's mouth twitched hearing the fuck call Ian.crazy,because he wasn't. Ian had always believed he was,but no. 

Mickey pushed the end of his gun into the skin of Billys neck. He beared his teeth as he felt protective mode kick in. 'You think he's crazy huh? Seems you haven't met me yet then.'  
Billy gulped which was rather strange,but he knew deep Down the measures a Milkovich would go to help his family..or some queer redhead. 'What you gonna do? Killing me don't make you a man.' Billy spat. 

Mickey faked a laugh before pushing the metal further with force. 'listen fuckface,you are going to tell me who the fuck sent you,or I will shoot your fucking head off.' he gave the eyes meaning he was serious and it looked like Iggy was done with his torture on the other side of the alley. Mickey raised his chin,glaring towards the dope smelling fuckbag under his gun. 

'Fuck you!' 

Iggy was crouched next to a passed out Ian,checking his pulse and then pulling him gently. Stepping up and shaking his head with laughter he walked behind Mickey. 'I wouldn't do that if I was you.' Mickey nodded at his brothers wise words. 

'You will fucking tell me,no one fucks with my shit. Especially Ian fuckin' Gallagher,ya hear me?' Mickey was almost shouting now,it seemed crazy that he felt born to saying that shit,like he was taught as a kid that he had to protect the redhead. 

Iggy tapped his bat above Billys head,signalling him to talk,before Mickey preformed acts of violence.  
feeling Mickey scrape his fingers over the trigger Billy had a sudden burst of fear. 'Right. Frank fucking Gallagher okay!' 

Mickey and iggy both turned at eachother to the familiar alcoholics name. They knew Frank was angry and fucking mad,but send guys to fuck up your son? That's beyond sane. 

'Why the fuck would Frank come to you?' Mickey asked his gun still resting under Billys chin. Billy sighed knowing everything he was saying was probably going to get him killed. Either way he was in a puddle of blood at the end of the week. 

'He wanted to get back at you all. I don't fucking know,he wanted to tell your dad or some shit. He said take the redhead so i fucking did alright?' 

'Its not fucking alright,and don't think you can get out of this fucking walking!' Mickey kneed him in the groin,biting his lip at the new information. 'You see my dad,you fucking tell him I'm not going to stop myself from shooting him in between the fucking eyes.' 

Iggy threw a swing hitting Billy clean against the jaw. The crack was painful and billy fell to the pebbles. mickey was still heavy breathing trying to take in that Frank was fucking working with Terry?. What the fuck. 

'Ian?' his voice softened now,his mind thinking nothing but helping Ian. When he saw the closed eyes-redhead infront of him his heart fell;the exact same heartbreaking moment as he felt in the hospital. He felt guilty that Ian was always experiencing this hurt,always getting beaten down for being with Mickey,or because of Mickey. 

Iggy continued to swing some hits to Billy,but managed to call out to his worried little brother. 'He's out cold man,get him to Veronica or some shit,he needs to get cleaned up.' 

Mickey shot up at the caring tone of his brothers voice,he cradled Ians cheeks hoping that the fucker would wake up,because he couldn't go through that coma shit again. 'You got your car?' 

Iggy wiped the specks of blood from his bat,coming closer to Mickey he nodded. 'Yeh,where you taking him?'  
Mickey felt more strong than usual but he managed to lift Ian up into his arms-ridiculously gay but yes it was bridal style. iggy smiled as he saw the gesture,never seeing this side to Mickey before. 

'Somewhere he can get fucking cleaned up,shit.- he hadn't noticed he was tearing up,so he wiped his eyes before Iggy could notice. 

'Right. Get into the shit heap and i will get Yev.' Iggy ordered,kicking the abandoned crowbars and bats out of Mickeys path. When they walked out of the dark alley,Ian dangling in Mickey's arms and Iggy still carrying his bat,they heard Kev yelling from outside of the alibi. 

'What the fuck is going on?' Kev was running over Yev still in his arms. mickey ignored him and quickly ran over and slid into the back of the car. Even though he knew Kev cared and he wanted to tell him how much of a dick Frank was,Ian could be on the verge of intense pain so he needed to move now. 

'Hey Mickey what the fu-  
'Frank is what the fuck happened.' Iggy grumbled lifting up Yev and walking towards his car. kev looked dumbfounded trying to calculate the situation,he had no idea why he just saw a very bloody and beaten Ian and Iggy with a bat clasped in his hands. 

As soon as Yev hoped into the back of the car,he jumped straight onto Ian. Iggy climbed in the front quickly pulling out of the curb trying to drive as fast as be could due to Mickeys 'drive fucking faster!' shouts. no they were still and up close he noticed the blood all over Ian's face. 

It wasn't seriously beaten but still the freckles were hardly visible under the red paint. There were two big cuts above his eyebrow,and one on his lip. However Mickey remembered Ians hit to the head in the explosion so he knew he would be sensitive to hits to the head. Now that shook him, he couldn't loose Ian again. 

'Daddy.' Yev continued to cry into Ian's chest,his hand laying on his lap. Mickey atroked his fingers through the ginger hair,shifting his knees as Ian's head was laid in his lap. Looking anywhere but his sons cries he noticed that Iggy was bringing them to Veronica's,which was damn fucking lucky as she knew all about cuts and shit. 'Thanks man.' Mickey mumbled,biting his lip as his fingers stroked over Ian's cheeks. 

'Anything for family man. Don't worry about that fucker Frank,me and tony will sort him out.' Iggy turned into the next street stopping the car with a long bang and jolt. Mickey gulped but he felt the anger rise again with the name of Frank being spoke of. He didn't even care that Frank was Ians family,he was going to make that dickbag pay. Slow and fucking painfully.

'I'm going with you.' he stated,shaking Yev's shoulder to move out of the car.  
'No. Just think about looking after him alright? God forbid how he would fucking go on with you in jail.' iggy laughed,ignoring Mickey's glare and stepping out so he could help Mickey with carrying Ian out.

As soon as they got Ian to the front porch of Kev's and Veronicas house Mickey was feeling more anxious. Yev was yanking on Ian's sleve begging for him to wake up,ad Iggy was slamming his fist onto the door like a madman. 

'Fucking fuckheads again,for the last time I don't care about your Je-  
Veronica opened her door,her whole expression changing as she saw a heaving and lifeless Ian in his arms. 

'We need your fuckin' help.' Mickey was straight at the point,pushing past her and gently placing Ian against the couch. He hated the sight of Ian like this,it wasn't what he deserved.  
Veronica was still in the state of shock,she ran over quickly to her emergency kit under the couch,and then back over to Mickey.  
'What the fuck happened to him?' 

Mickey gulped. 'Frank sent some fuckers on him,found him in the alley.' Iggy nodded in agreement,before tapping on Mickeys shoulder to tell him he was on his way to beat the fuck out of Frank. 

'Frank? Wait-what.' Veronica spoke fast,her hands roaming over Ian's face to clean his cuts. She grabbed her stitches kit as some of the cuts were bad. 'Mickey you can breath okay? He will be fine.' 

Mickey hadn't even noticed that he was hardly breathing,Yev was clung onto him tight. 'It's just...he is always getting fuckin' hurt because of me.' he fiddled with his fingers,one hand brushing over Yev's hair. 

Veronica was no on her knees,hissing at the new forming bruises on Ian's skin. 'This is Franks doing. Don't you go blaming yourself,I may of not liked you before but if you weren't there to get him.-you get the point.' Veronica waved her hand,trying her hardest to quickly retrieve the cuts. 

\-----------

It was around 8ish by the time Veronica bad cleaned up Ian and managed to stitch him up. She had told Mickey he and Yev could stay there that night as he was no way leaving Ian again. Yev was already sleeping soundly on the floor next to Ian,his small hands holding onto Ian's thin,slender fingers. He was gripping tight as Ian was seeming to be falling through his life recently. 

Mickey smiled at the sight. He had been out smoking a cigarette and thanking Veronica as much as he could. The other Gallaghers and Mandy knew thr situation but he said they could see him tomorrow. They were family but there was enough shock for one day.  
in the front room he saw Veronica had left him some duvets and pillows,it was nice knowing people actually were being nice to him. Instinctively he chucked he smaller cover ontop of Yev,lifting his little head to put a pillow underneath him. 

Ian was now in some new clothes and not covered in blood,that reassured Mickey at least. Without even flinching he seemed to feel like cuddling the fuck out of Gallagher. The couch was big enough to fit the both of them so he softly pulled up the redhead so he could slip next to him. 

Ian on his chest,his breathing hitching alittle. veronica had said Ian would wake up in the morning but that fear still lingered. The cover spread above them,Mickey sighed in a some what of relief. 

'I'm so fucking sorry man.' Mickey mumbled into Ian's hair,glancing down at Yev shifting next to the chair. 'you keep getting hurt because of me.' this all felt so familiar of the time at thr hospital. They both had thought that,that was the end to the horrible and painful shit. But once again their past-and life promises had fucked it up. Terry and frank were going down. 

Ian shifted lightly against his chest but still not waking. Mickey kissed the top of his head,his fingers brushing against the redheads side. 'Don't worry Gallagher. Them fuckers are going to pay. Not because I hate their asses already,but because you got hurt when it should of been me.' he was not crying now. Well that's what he hoped but he felt the tears falling down his cheeks. 

'I wish you would speak right now,its so stupid how I miss your rabbiting on,when i normally would tell you to fuck off. Jesus the shit that happens when you come in with a tyre iron.' Mickey laughed to himself,curling his arms around Ian even more,promising not to let go. Even if that was gay,he was past caring what people thought.


	21. My wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey had a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeh,i have been reaaaaaaaaaallly busy but this is the new chapter. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF WE ALL LOVE FLUFF
> 
> feedback is always welcome-love to hear it. 
> 
> Not sure how to finish this fic,but ideas are springing. ENJOYYYY
> 
> errors will be altered tomorrow

Today,Mickey had decided that Frank Gallagher was going to get what he deserved. It might not being dealt by Mickey,himself,but still it had the exact effect it would feel if it was with his own hands. Iggy had text him saying the plan to get Frank was on-going...which in his case he didn't have one,and he was too dumb enough to say he didn't. So,yet again the plan had to be formed in Mickey's mind.

When he woke up,the two most important people in his universe were led in the same place. Yev was curled in on himself,his hand dangling out of his quilt from holding Ian's hand. Ian had shifted,not much but his heart was still beating against Mickey's chest. The feeling of knowing Ian was okay,still breathing and knowing that the smile would gleam still;he wouldn't admit this,but it was the most amazing feeling he had felt. Not as big as his love for Ian.

His phone started to vibrate more in his back pocket. Awkwardly,trying not to nudge Ian off him,he reached into his jeans to retrieve it. Great. It was Iggy,again. That dumb fuck still hadn't got rid of Frank yet,and Mickey just wished he got on with it. 

Quietly,he gently picked Ian up off his chest,placing him against the cushions which were under him. Making sure Ian's sudden reflexes didn't kick him off the couch,he crawled his way off the chair. The house was pretty quiet,Kev and Vee were obviously already out,their coats were gone and the usual scattered shoes were also gone. 

Dialling Iggy's number back,he made his way into a empty un-Ian occupied room. Yes,he wanted the redhead to wake up,but he also didn't want him to open his eyes and notice that Mickey was out of the room. Mickey knew how his mind worked,he knew that if Ian woke up alone he would think Mickey didn't want him. The years of practice,trying to get Ian into a stable state,Mickey knew all the signs. The paranoia would kick in and Ian would cry for days on end;Mickey would try so hard to bring him back,and he wasn't going to lie it was stressful,and tiring. But he also wasn't going to lie about the fact he was  _willing_ to go through all that stress,experience all that tiredness and pain,to make sure Ian was okay. 

Thats what he had to do this. Not himself,but Iggy. That's why getting rid of Frank would be heaven on earth's gift,the drunken fart had no use but to beat his kids and steal money to get himself booze. Mickey knew it would hurt Ian,even if Frank beat the shit out of him and sent a hitman on him. Ian was too caring,and that was his problem. The more you care the more you loose. However it wasn't a quality that Mickey hated,it felt nice to be cared for once in a while. Now Ian needed to be cared for. 

'Mick,I have a plan.' Iggy's voice was whispering,he was obviously trying to be mysterious about the whole thing;acting like he was a spy or some shit. 

Mickey rolled his eyes as he closed the door to the twins bedroom,which was empty. 'You fucking with me? or have you actually got a plan.' he tried not to shout,but the thought of Frank made him bear his teeth. On the other line you could hear Iggy huff a laugh,like he new the answers to the universe. 

'Of course I have a plan.' Iggy made a 'pfft' sound after he laughed. 'Frank is at that bar down 2 blocks away. Dave stopped serving him like two hours ago,so he's fucked. Apparently Frank has been blurting all this shit about Ian being crazy...' He paused hearing Mickey's anger through the phone. 'And it sounds like you don't wanna hear that,so lets move on. I have some drugs and shit we can just plant into his booze,less messy than a shot to the fucking head ay?' 

Mickey listened to the plan. Would killing frank make them as bad as him? would Ian be bat-shit angry at him,all the questions were raging in his mind. 'You better be fuckin' smart Ig,I ain't goin' in jail.' He let out a breath. ' You are fuckin' doing the spiking aswell.' Iggy nodded against the phone,understanding that Mickey didn't want to miss out on a death of a drunken dick,who tried to kill his Redhead,but Ian ws his priority at the moment.

'Got it. You going to tell Ian?' Iggy asked.

Mickey just scoffed before replying,not hearing the door slightly creak open. 'What? fuckin' tell him,his own dad wanted his ass dead.-no it would kill him.' Just as he finished his sentence,he heard a familiar sarcastic laugh. At first he thought it was Iggy,but then he noticed that it was not in Iggys nature to let out a chuckle,not as sweet as it sounded. As he turned,his body jolting in shock,Ian was stood wincing as he tried to hold himself up.

'Iggy,call me after you do it. Alright?' he didn't need a answer,he just hung up quickly. His eyes averting back to Ian,who had a questionable,yet unreadable look about him. His whole body was in a fragile state,his legs shaking from his weight. The bruises were painted against his pale skin;as if he was a canvas of a violent art. The weak smile hung on his face,sadness welling in his eyes. Ian was like a open book,but at times like this-these horrible fucking situations,he was barely readable.

'So It was Frank?' he croaked out,trying to reach his hand up to rub under his nose. The tears were fading,but he could still feel them. Mickey shuffled his feet,working out a reasonable thing to say.

'Ian,you are not supposed to be up. You are fuckin- ' he didn't want to say fragile,Ian wasn't fragile. He was by far the strongest,and most willing person he knew. Ian didn't need to be told he couldn't do something,but he did.

'It's totally understandable. Crazy shit like me,being his son. The son which isn't even his,I mean yeh who wouldn't? Fucked up little Ian,stupid..fucked-up.- he didn't manage to keep his balance and he slid himself down the door,his words wearing out as sobs started to form. Frank was a shit most of the time,but the fact he was willing to kill Ian was another story.

Mickey watched as the boy infront of him crumbled to the ground;his head in his hands,and soaked red eyes. It was scary to be crucial,when Ian got like this it lasted for weeks,maybe months. 'Fuck Frank.' Mickey crouched down beside Ian his hand cradling the side of his bruised cheek,dropping the phone which he had onto a nearby table. 'You ain't crazy,Frank is just fuckin' Frank. Now stop with the self pity and let me take care of you.' The last bit sounded muffled,but it was clear to Ian. The redhead,distangled his sobs,and grinned up at the caring tone which left Mickey's body.

'I don't need to be looked after.' Ian mumbled,admiring his bruises along his wrists which blended in with the army-past scars.

'Don't start with this shit Ian,of course you need looking after. Don't say you are used to it,fuck that. You shouldn't have to say that,you shouldn't have to be used to it.' Mickey didn't even notice the words he was saying,he could feel them. His voice was softened and he seemed to relax Ian,like it usually did,in a way he would never understand. It was just one of those things.

Ian looked through his tear dripped lashes,and shook his head. 'Can you help me up?' he sounded like he wanted to end the conversation but his eyes told a different story. For once Mickey,actually wanted to talk about it. Scary and strange how it sounds,he wanted to tell Ian the things he wanted to hear. The things he had held back.

Mickey just nodded and gripped Ian at the waist,hoisting him up to lean against his own body. Ian lent his head against Mickey's,clenching his eyes against the pain in his legs. The painkillers were useless,it all felt the same. When the finally reached the couch,Yev was still snoring away on his made-shift bed. Gently lowering Ian to the couch,trying to ignore the tiny whines and hisses from the taller boy,Mickey glanced over to his son. Now he wanted to talk,and that was not going to happen with Yev creating Z's in the air. So he lifted the little boy up in his arms,feeling the little hands curl against his shoulder blades,and took him to the room he just entered from.

Yev was tucked into bed,and Mickey headed back to Ian. When he got back Ian was staring into nothing,his own world trapping him in a trance. Mickey stepped forward,and waved his hand infront of his face. 'Earth to Gallagher.' Ian just fluttered his lids,and stared away from Mickey. Noticing this the older boy rose his voice in concern, 'Hey,what's up?'

'You.' Ian stopped,trying to process the words correctly. Mickey just nodded for him to continue. 'You can leave if you want.'

'What the fuck you talking about?' Mickey furrowed his brow,confused to what the hell Ian was saying. Wondering if it was just the medication talking.

'I mean it Mickey.' He breathed in sharply. 'No one wants this shit.' He wavered his hands to his body,the room. It all symbolizing Ian entirely.

Mickey knelt before Ian's knees,trying to capture Ian's eyes with his own. 'Are you fuckin' kidding me? You think I would just walk away because some shithead fucked you up?' He raised his eyebrows in question,only to get a slumped shrug in return. 'If you think thats what I am going to do,then you hardly know me.' Ian glanced up at that,blinking away the tears;staying quiet,because quiet was all he had. Mickey knew Ian was being serious,he wasn't blabbing about new facts,he was just sat there,his fears written all over his forehead.

Mickey stood up,stumbling aimlessly around thinking of whether to do what he was going to do. 'I'm in way to far now,whether you like it or not. I asked you to fuckin' marry me Ian,would I do that if I didn't wanna be with you?'

'You cou- 'Could what? No.' He fumbled his hand in his back pocket against the edges of the torn paper he had once written on the day Ian had left for the army. The day which Mickey thought he had lost him,knew in fact. The day all hope was lost,and Ian was gone. He pulled it out,Ian not noticing at the big reveal of a ripped and whisky stained folded sheet.

'I-...fuckin'-Here. Read this.' He chucked the paper into Ian's lap,his own winces against Ian's as he saw the pain in the two black eyes around Ian's face. Ian jumped at the contact,confused in fact. The paper was a sudden surprise,it was old and worn like it had been opened and folded over and over. Looking up he bit his lip. 'What is it?'

'You won't know if you don't open it.' Mickey swayed a little,urging secretly for Ian to just open the damn thing. It was sappy,it was like being in a stupid chicks flick with the notes and love poems.

Ian smiled weakly,tutting as he struggled to open the paper with his pained hands. The sound of the paper made it way more intense for Mickey,so he just sat next to Ian,biting his lip till it bled. Before Ian could start to read it out load,Mickey clamped his hand around his lips. Ian needed to read it,but Mickey didn't need to be reminded of his sappy-drunken love notes to him. It wasn't like he hadn't read it over and over again,wishing that Ian had never gone. (maybe he did,but who was judging). Ian sniffed up before he started reading.

 

_~~Dear~~ Who the fuck writes dear? Anyway  ~~Galla~~  Ian._

_you left didn't ya? fuckin' army. bombs and shit,gettin shot at. ~~please don't get shot at.~~ Why you do that? Now I can't do my only fuckin' wish. See I never actually told you what I felt,well because you would be a bigheaded asshole for one,not that I didn't like that. It's not like you will read this though? huh. So I might aswell tell yoooooooooou my wish. _

_Fuckin' one bottle of whisky in and still,all I fuckin' see is you. Dumbass smile,dumbass laugh. speaking of asses,your ass is not so bad. See I know shit with my dad was horrible,I would stab him in the head if I could,fuckin' hell yeh. but I can't go through this shit without you. Its a risk of this being found by Mandy never mind fuckin' terry._

_But I would risk it for you. I did try,So fucking hard. I'm sorry._

_The wish. Yes the wish. Now don't go head over heels over this,but its pretty sappy. Fuckin cheesy shit. My wish is to protect you,Ian fucking Gallagher. That is it. No dickbag can hurt you because I am here to fuck that guys face up,no matter what the cost. See its kinda strange how I actually feel like this,because when I first came across your ginger ass I wanted to kill you? funny that aint it._

_Now you are away,so far fuckin' away. You are so stupid you know that? I can't protect you when you are in Afgani-shittystan,or somewhere in the fuckin' desert with the shitty camels. I can't do what I need to do!_

_Even though you ain't here,doesn't mean I can't still fuck people up for hurting you. It isn't likely you will come back for my soppy ass,so here goes. I ain't no stalker,but Ian fucked-up Gallagher,whereever your ass takes you,I am always gonna protect you. Whether you walk away,or wanna kill me. I will always take that bullet for you,I will always take the blame for you._

_I won't take no for an answer. So don't try,as drunk as I am sober speaks the shitty truth. I ain't going nowhere._

_Mickey._

_it's short and sweet,cos you know I like em' sweet._

Ian hadn't noticed the tears streaming down his face,he laughed at the drunkenness and oblivious nature of the younger Mickey. The fact he still had the note was a valuable fact that Mickey was still keeping this promise,he was still holding onto the promise. 'Sappy shit.' Ian laughed,mocking Mickey's usual words. Mickey just let go of his lip,and shuffled himself closer,softly slapping ian's back. 'I was off my head on jack daniel's okay?'

'I kept that in my pocket every single day shit head. So don't think ever,that I'm fucking going anywhere.' He took Ian's face in his hands,his thumbs lightly stroking against the rough and tender skin. 'I love you Ian,fucked up or not. alright?' 

Ian placed a kiss on Mickey's lips,the touch tingling like it always did. Mickey moved his head to the side,to slide in tongue between them. Their lips parted and attracted back together in a instant. Mickey's hands holding Ian upright,his fingers tenderly stroking so Ian knew he wasn't going anywhere. Ian was the first to pull away,his pants quiet and gasping. He rested his head against Mickey's,trying not to gulp down his words. 

'I want to protect you too,you know.'

'I know,that time will come...maybe.' Ian slapped his arm. 'But for now,Iggy is gonna kick Franks ass,he needs to learn not to mess with my shit.' 

'Your shit?' Ian rose his eyebrow,his face less than inches than Mickeys. The cuts more visible close up,Mickey just ignored them. Shrugged them off like they were always there,to be honest he always liked to see Ian all roughed up,as sick as it sounds. When he heard Ian's words he grinned himself,his eyes locked to Ian who was now biting the inside of his lip. 

'Fuck off,you know what I mean.' He rolled his eyes towards the younger boy beside him,who was grinning like a idiot,somehow using bruised and cut face to do so. 

As Ian leaned into another kiss,he gasped. 'I love you too.' The words brushed onto Mickey's lips,giving him that funny feeling it always gave him. The feeling of security,of love which he never thought he could ever have. The love that only Ian could give. Mickey could feel Ian's drumming fingers on his thigh;his reflexes were telling him to let him,but Ian was still recovering. The desire of sex would always be there,but he didn't want Ian just for that. 

'Nuh-huh tough guy.' he slid his fingers in-between Ian's,fitting like a puzzle. It was cheesy;and girly-chickflick moment but fuck it,who the fuck cares anymore. He pulled their connected hands and placed at his heart,closing his eyes to relish the memory,he then opened his eyes to see a glowing Gallagher. Ian groaned at the loss of any sexual activity but still appreciated the gentle,rare,touch of Mickey. 

'You know when you got blown up that day?' Mickey clutched onto the slender fingers. Ian just nodded,his eyes trapped on their enclosed fingers,gulping back at the memory;the pound of his brain jolting a little. 

'I thought I had lost this.'He was both gesturing to Ian,and to his own heart.That day,he thought he had lost Ian for good,that he was alone and unable to move from his spot. however he also thought he had lost his heart,that it was shattered. Like it was blown up just like Ian's cabin that day,it was lost. Until,he saw Ian lying there in that hospital bed,breathing. It filled up a little,each piece slowly mending back up;waiting for him to open his gleaming eyes and build it all together. Then that's what happened. Only after it was broken again,when Ian's heart stopped,so did his. Just like anything he did,he did it for Ian,with Ian or not at all. Then he was back,just like he always was. The superman he was,he would come running back. Then he saw him,after a year apart,the same face,the same Ian. It was when his heart was bursting;no cracks,no splits. Full Ian.  Jesus,he was such a sap. 

'Yev told me that night,that you always would come back to us,and he was right.'

Ian sniffled,a tear dropping onto his cheek and down towards his scabbing over collarbone. He didn't speak,he didn't need to. The reply was within his kiss,he rested his lips against Mickey's,the softness connecting with his own. They made out for a while,not going any futher,to their reluctant actions,however Ian was still hurting. They cradled eachothers faces;shaky hands,lips moulding with eachother. 

When they pulled apart,they were gasping. High on the kiss,and high on the love they both could secretly see. Ian rested his head on Mickey's shoulder,his nose nuzzling into his neck. 'So what is Iggy gonna do with Frank?' he didn't have concerns,but he was still guilty for it. If they killed Frank,he was still killing the others dad. It was still family. 

Mickey just looked down,his hands fiddling with the blanket that had somehow made its way on them. Half an hour had passed,and still Yev was passed out in the other room. 'He was gonna drug him,pop a pill in his drink.' What Ian didn't know was that in the heat of Ian finding out about Frank,Mickey had text Iggy telling him not to pop the pill. Mickey could read and visualise what Ian's reaction would be. It wouldn't be good,he still saw Frank as someones dad. Ian was that sensitive caring guy,who didn't want to hurt anyone..he always believed in second chances,he had given Mickey countless chances. It doesn't mean Frank would be let off,he still told Iggy to fuck him up like Ian was. Iggy had text back telling him the injuries were bad enough for a ambulance to come out and collect him,was frank hell getting off on this one. 

'Was?' Ian perked up.

'I told him not to kill her fucker. As much as I wanted to,i know you would kill me for it. So he just beat the shit out of him,the usual Milkovich violence.' He laughed,nudging Ian's un-weak shoulder. 

Ian giggled and looked up,pure love and longing in bedded in his eyes. 'Thankyou Mick.' it was almost a whisper,like it was just between them and that was all that was needed. 

'For fucking up your dad.' 

'No fuckhead,for being there. You were the reason I woken up back in the hospital.' 

'I was?' Mickey generally was surprised,Ian being a Gallagher he had truly expected him to see Fiona or Lip to get him up. Ian just nodded,and pulled his arm around Mickey's chest,snuggling in closer in the worth. 

'You,and Yev. I am so grateful for that.' Ian sighed,his ear direct onto Mickey's frantic beating heart. It twitched his smile,knowing that what he was saying was affecting mickey deeply. 

Mickey couldn't speak,he was literally speechless. It was strange to actually wonder how much love he had for Ian. 'Me too.' he croaked out kissing the red head brushing on his collarbone. 'Me too.' 

 

 

 


End file.
